Mi realidad
by YuukiMashiba
Summary: El dÍa de tu boda, es el dÍa mas especial para uno(a). Si ese mismo día, te reencuentras con la persona que amaste una vez y que por seguir tus sueños, renunciaste a al amor de tu vida. Solo que no viene solo y te llevas la peor parte que debes aceptar y que ahora te queda seguir adelante. Es un Ereri, leve ErenMika.
1. Prólogo

_Veía a su esposo, tomada de su mano, mientras sonreÍa, al ver como se casaba en ese preciso momento, una mujer que conocÍa a la perfección; posó su mano sobre su abultada pancita, y al momento de agacharse se escucho._

_➖Si alguien tiene algún inpedimento para que estas dos personas contraigan matrimonio, que callen o hablen para siempre._

_Nadie se paro a decir nada, apesar de que la novia volterara rogando no casarse; se reincorporo, una vez se volteara a ver la vista al frente para ver como se casaban._

_➖Si nadie tiene nada que decir, los declaro marido y mujer-observando a la pareja y sonriendo-puede besar a la novia._

_Sin más que decir ambos se unieron en un beso, declarando oficialmente ante dios y a todos los presentes que estaban casados; todo el mundo se paro, para felicitarlos._

_Unas personas salieron con un pequeño de la mano, por el otro lado de la iglesia (tiene dos entradas, la principal, como la otro que se ubica en la izquierda un poco mas adentro) tranquilamente como una feliz familia._

_Afuera al salir todo el mundo aún alegres y felices por la recien pareja casada._

_Estaban tan centrados en saludar, cuando se acercaron a felicitar personalmente; sorpresa, sopresa que se llevo una novia, al ver a la persona que no creyo volver nunca, aquella que apesar de todo aun le gustaba, sintiendo amor aún, solo que a su lado se encontraba una chica, aquella que entró a su vida como un destello veloz, notando su abultado vientre y a un niño de la mano._

_➖¡Felicidades!-sonriendo  
_

_➖Gracias, no sabÍa que vendrÍas amigo-feliz y abrazandolo, para despues observar a la mujer a su lado- Y dime Eren, ¿quien es esta hermosa mujer?_

_➖Ella es mi esposa-posando su brazo en la cintuta de su esposa y atrayendola.  
_

_➖Soy Levi Ackerman de Jeager-sonriendo afectuosamente-y este pequeño, es nuestro hijo._

_➖Es un gusto Sra. Jeager-besando su mano educadamente-Tu tienes suerte de haber encontrado a la mujer indicada._

_➖Lo sé-tranquilo-Y me alegra a ver encontrado y conocido a Levi, porque se ella es la mujer de mi vida y la amare siempre, como a mis hijos._

_➖Callate-dandole un codazo y con un rubor-Fue un gusto pero tenemos que irnos._

_➖¿No te quedaras a la fiesta?-confundido._

_➖Me gustaria mucho quedarme-serio-pero Levi esta por cumplir su noveno mes y debe guardar reposo._

_➖Mejor-aguantando las ganas de reÍrse-no vaya siendo que_ en plena fiesta_ termine dando a luz._

_➖Lo entendemos bien-agarro a su esposa y miro a su hijo-les deseo lo mejor ambos._

_Los vieron irse, mientras aquella novia recien casada que escucho toda la conversación en silencio, doliendole saber que esa mujer era ahora el amor de su vida; alzo su rostro para ver como le daba una ultima mirada esa mujer con arrogancia y superioridad, dandole a entender que al final se lo termino quedando como amenazo una vez que lo harÍa._


	2. Capitulo I

**_Años atrás._**

Un día normal como cualquier otro, una pequeña llevaba abrazando un paquete. HabÍa ahorrado dinero, para poder comprarle el hermoso vestido, que aseguraba se le verÍa bien a su madre.

CorrÍa sin parar, necesitaba llegar a casa, ya no podía esperar a ver la expresión de su mamá, con la sorpresa que le darÍa.

Pero a veces el mundo puede ser muy cruel.

No se percato en ningún momento de las ambulancias, ni de las patrullas, que se asomaban adelante.

Cuando lo hizo, su primera reacción fue de sorpresa y una vecina al verla, la agarro, para abrazarla.

➖Lo siento mucho-intentando no llorar-de verdad lo siento...

➖P-porque...hay policias...aqui-confundida-d-donde...esta mi mami!

➖T-tu mami-separandose y con su mirada gacha-ella...lo siento mucho...esta muerta.

Con solo escuchar la palabra "muerta" fue suficiente para que la aventara, tirando el paquete al piso y fulminandola con la mirada.

➖Mentira-enojada.

Corrio pasando la cintha policial, un policia que la vio, dio aviso a sus compañeros, lograron agarrarla, pero entre tres personas intentaron sacarla, daba lucha y se resistia, hasta que saliendo los paramédicos con el cuerpo.

Mordio a uno, mientras se hacia para atras llevandose a uno de sus compañeros, y el otro recibio una patada soltandola en el acto, permitiendole llegar con ellos donde destapo el cuerpo rapido, pero tarde para ellos que la quitaron y en shock.

➖Niña vete de aqui-enojado-te estoy hablando...que te pasa, no escuchas.

➖E-s mentira...e-ella...no es mi ...mami-con una lagrima que se asoma-n-no...lo es...

➖Te tenemos-la agarro.

➖Señor-con una mirada-creo...que es la hija de la victima.

Mientras la veÍan, con lastima y los vecino aún asimilando, pensando, meditando, creyendo que era una broma; la vecina recogió el paquete y desenvolviendolo, solo miro el vestido entre sus manos y se aguanto las ganas de sollozar, no era una novedad el que la niña les anduviera diciendo que comprarÍa el mejor regalo para su mami, apesar de no tener muchos recursos y vivir en un vecindario tranquilo, hasta el accidente.

**_Dias después._**

La de servicios sociales, miraba a la niña y solo suspiro.

➖Te vamos a reubicar con una familia-con un tono serio-Son buenos y pasaron las pruebas para ser aptos. Lo que pasó con tu mami no fue justo. Mo deberÍa decirte esto pero debes saberlo...un policia ira a tu nuevo hogar a informarte lo que sucedio.

➖Si eso es todo-con un tono frÍo-ya podemos terminar con esto, no necesito su lástima.

Con esa mirada que le dio, ya no dijo más y prosiguió a llevarla con su nueva familia.

El trayecto en el camino, fue demasiado silencioso.

Con la mirada perdida, no presto atención lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ni por donde iban, ni que trasporte tomaron, le importaba nada, ya no tenía ni un hogar, ni a su madre, ni a nadie, que ella supiese; jamás hablaban de si tenÍan más familia, su padre murió cuando tenia tres años ella apenas, desde entonces estaban solas, nunca le entro curiosidad de saber si tenÍa primos o primas, tÍos, un abuelo, o una abuela, solo eran ella y su mamá.

Una vez llegaron a su destino, bajaron del auto, con sus cosas y caminado, pasaron del porton, para ver un jardin bien cuidado y hermoso, en el cesped habia una pelota y en un arbol colgaba un columpio.

Le dio la menor importancia y una vez tocando el timbre, habrÍo la puerta una mujer de cabellera castaña,con una trenza de lado, ojos dorados, vistiendo una vestido, con un delantal, traÍa sus zapatos bajos; le dio una cálida sonrisa a la pequeña primero, para luego dirigirse a la mujer que venÍa con ella, dejandolas pasar a su hogar.

➖Disculpen, mi esposo no esta-invitandolas a sentarse.

➖No se preocupe-seria y solo la miro, aceptando la invitación-Ella es Mikasa Ackerman, como ya sabrá, el gobierno les concedió la custodia de la pequeña, vivira aquÍ y de vez en cuando vendrá alguien de servicios, para ver como se desenvuelve.

➖Creo que estara bien-sonriéndo-Y tengo la sospecha de que funcionara.

➖Mikasa, ella es Karla Jeager-mirándola-Apartir de ahora viviras con ella. Tengo entendido Sra. Jeager, que estudes tienen un hijo.

➖Si-suspiro-Es un niño latoso e imperativo.

Se escuchó justo como se habrÍa la puerta, permiendo ver entrar orriendo a un niño.

➖Mamá-sonriente y alegre-Ya llegamos.¿Quienes son estas personas?

* * *

**_Y hasta aquÍ la actualización del dÍa (^w^)._**


	3. Capitulo 2

En una mansión, unas personas estaban reunidas en la sala principal, curiosos, intrigados, serios; esperando a que les digieran algo.

Unos oficiales iban saliendo de la oficina seguidos de un hombre mayor, que los acompaño a la salida, agradesciendoles a ver venido.

Una pequeña, vio a su abuelo y solo fue a verlo.

➖Abuelito,¿Paso algo malo?-abrazada a su pierna y con una mirada curiosa.

➖Nada, mi niña-acarició sus cabellos-Ve a jugar con tu naná.

➖Bueno-dejando de abrazarlo se retiro del lugar curiosa.

La vio irse, suspiro y sin dudarlo, se dirigió a donde se hallaban todos para dar las noticias. Entrando solo camino unos cuantos pasos seguido por los ojos curiosos de su familia y sentandosé, los miro seriamente.

➖Recuerdan que hace tiempo su hermano murió -mirando directamente su hijo y a su hija-Y su mujer se fue, luego de la pequeña disputa que tuvieran con ella, acerca de mi nieta.

➖Lo recordamos bien viejo-con esa expresión serena y dandolé igual-¿Que sucede realmente?.

➖Padre, porque vinieron esos policÍas a la casa-con la mirada más reladada.

➖La asesinaron hace unos dÍas, vinieron a informarme-mirando sus manos-Mi nieta, fue reubicada con una familia. Se supone que atraparon a los sospechosos del crimen, fue un robo frustrado que salió mal. Pero ni eso yo me lo creo, por eso Kenny necesito que lo investigues a fondo.

➖Lo hare viejo-serio-¿que hay de la mocosa?.

➖Papá-con un tono amable- Levi no sabe nada. Ella no sabe que tenia una tia, menos dee una prima. Como le dire, es una chica lista pero...

➖No le diran nada aún-parandosé y mirandolos seriamente-¡Levi es mi única hereda!. Cuando cumpla los quince años, se enterará de todo. Sabra que tiene una prima y dependiendo de su juicio, veremos que sucede, hasta entonces, esto se tratará en secreto.

Nadie dijo nada mas al respecto.

Por otro lado, una pequeña de cabellos negros, miraba atentamente a su perrito, desconociendo lo que sucedÍa a su alrededor y del secreto de su familia, que algún dÍa conocerÍa.


	4. Capitulo 3

El pasar de los dÍas era inevitables, y la pequeña solo se lÍmitaba abservar e intentar comprender como la extraña familia con la que se encontraba viviendo, se llevaban y convivÍan.s

Una perseguía por toda la casa a su hijo, mientras un padre huia de ahÍ.

Entró corriendo al cuarto donde se quedaba, cerrando la puerta solo recargo un momento, para poder respirar de nuevo, lo observo y dejando su libro que leÍa para no aburrirse mientras estuviese en casa; se levantó y lo miro seriamente, como el a ella.

➖¡Eren Jeager!-con un tono molesto-Cuando te encuentre ya verás que sera de ti.

Se le erizaron los cabellos, antes de morir a manos de su madre, se dirigió a la ventana, que estaba abierta y dispuesto a saltar para sobrevivir, solo volteo para ver como iba a abrir la puerta. Frustrado se regresó, la agarró fuerte del brazo y sin darle aviso, la obligó a salir de su habitación, literalmente la hizo saltar (en ese entonces el tenÍa fuerzas más grandes que ella) de la ventana; una vez fuera no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, para huir de ahÍ, como si ella hubiese hecho algo malo.

(...)

Alejados de la escena, llegaron a un parque donde ambos estaban tirados en el piso, regularizando sus respiraciones.

➖No corres tan mal-ya más tranquilo.

➖Hnm-lo miro y sin pensarlo salto a él para agarrarlo del cuello-¡Que demonios te pasá!. Pude irme y no decir nada.

➖Mentira-con su mirada afilada-Eres de las niñas que hacen lo correcto siempre, lo sé por tu forma de hablar y comportarte.

➖Idiota-lo soltó alejandosé.

➖Y que harás-levantandosé-No conoces el vecindario. AsÍ que no sabrás como volver. ¡Ya sé!. Te propongo enseñarte los lugares más fáciles de ir y volver, para que no te pierdas./

➖¿Porque harÍas eso?-desconfÍada.

➖Neee...quién sabe-encogiendo los hombros-¿aceptas o no?

➖Mmm-lo meditó y suspirando-Esta bien. Solo será un rato y luego volvemos.

➖Bueno...esta bien-suspiro.

Ambos se encaminaron tranquilamente; siguiendolo se preguntaba ella, como es que lo tomaba tan relajadamente todo, apesar de que fuese tan malo la situación.

(...)

Se alejaba una distancia prudente, pero al detenerse estaba molesta y volteándose, miro a su amiga que la alcanzó, llena de suciedad en su rostro.

➖¡Con un demonio!-con su tono frio.-¡Que no conoces las pañuelos o las servilletas para limpiarte!. Eres un asco.

➖Jajajajaj-solo se abrazo a ella y riendo por su expresión en su rostro-..Perdona señorita obsesiva de la limpieza. Por cierto funciono, ya no estas tan perdida como hace rato. Se que es aburrido el maestro de música, pero a ti te encanta estar en sus clases..¿que paso?

➖Hnm-seria y desvió la mirada-Realmente quisiera saberlo. Todos actuan raro en casa.

➖Cuentame-alegre y limpiandosé la cara con su pañuelo-soy toda oÍdos.

➖Vinieron unos policÍas a la casa, le pregunté a mi abuelo si sucedÍa algo y lo único que me contestó fue "vete con tu naná". Mi madre actuaba raro una vez hablaron con mi abuelo, hasta el viejo.-viendo a otras niñas jugar-Dime, que crees que sea Hanji, ya que tu eres un genio y siempre tienes locas ideas o teorÍas.

➖Que honor-mirándola y sonriendo-Tal vez vinieron a notificarles de un robo, eso serÍa lo más lógico. Pero conociendo a tu familia, no lo creo. Nunca le toman importancia a algo como eso. si no...es un fraude. No preguntes, solo lo sé. Así que eso nos deja con quefueron para informarle acerca de la muerte de algun familiar.

* * *

**_Hasta aquÍ la actualización de hoy ^^_**


	5. Capitulo 4

Ambas se hallaban en la oficina del abuelo, como entraron es un misterio; aprovecharon que nadie estarÍa en casa, incluyendo a su naná, la misma que volverÍa tarde, y aprovechando el momento decidieron hacer su movimiento y buscando en los lugares posibles.

➖No hay nada aquÍ-cansada y sentándose en el suelo.

➖¡Carajo!-cansada y frustrada-¿Donde pueden estar?. Dame ideas loca.

➖Levi calmate-quitándose los lentes y sacando su pañuelo para limpiarlos.-Escuchame una vez en tu vida. Tal vez no sea nada grave.

➖Si no fuera nada, no lo ocultarÍan-sentándose en la silla de su abuelo.-A veces pienso que vivo en una mentira.

➖Una bella mentira...

➖Si, demasiada perfecta para mi-pensando y viendo hacia la puerta-Si fuera mi abuelo...¡ya se donde!.

➖¿Que pasa?-colocándose sus lentes de nuevo y parándose del suelo-Vamos dime enana.

➖Solo sigueme-saltando del asiento y mirándola-y no me llames asi.

Solo se burlo y salieron corriendo de la oficina, que estaba aun arreglada a pesar de buscar (no eran tontas). Una sirvienta las vio y solo la saludaron, algo que le extraño pero no dijo nada, devolviendo el saludo; al verlas subir corriendo, solo penso que era su imaginación y siguió con su trabajo.

La chica de lentes siguió a su amiga y como era grande la mansión, los pasillos eran poco anormales, era como estar en una mansión embrujada, por lo peculiar del lugar.

No tardaron en entrar al cuarto de su abuelo y un poco cohibida por lo lujoso que era, no raro para la azabache, que ya estaba acostumbrada. Abrió el armario y mirando a su amiga, le hizo señas y ahi va ella ayudarla, su curiosidad algún dÍa las iba a meter en problemas o a matarlas, si ese era el gran caso; simplemente encontraron un maletín y sacándolo lo colocaron en el piso, era un maletín negro y grande, curiosamente para ellas teniÍa una convinació

➖Y ahora como lo abrimos-pensativa-necesita una clave...tal vez una fecha importante, una cifra o...

➖La tengo-se apresuro, escribiendo la fecha de cumpleaños de su abuela y la edad de su mamá-y veamos...ya está.

➖Abrió-felÍz y abrazándola-Ves eres muy lista enana.

➖Callate-algo orgullosa y contenta-Ahora ayudame. Para eso te traje, no para holgazeanar.

Y asÍ ambas niñas miraron con gran interes el interior de ese maletín.

(...)

Regresando a casa, no le fue tan bien al castaño que fue castigado y enviado a su habitación. En cambio ella sonrió y mirando a la castaña, molesta y a la vez tranquila, se acerco sin miedo.

➖Etto...gracÍas por lo que hacen por mi -apenada-de...verdad gracÍas.

➖Lo hacemos con gusto-se agacho, colocándose a su altura-Nosotros queremos que te sientas a gusto. Nunca seremos un reemplazo, solo seremos tu nueva familia, con la que puedes contar cuando te sientas o pases un mal momento.

➖Gracias por todo-impulsivamemte la abrazo.

➖Sabes-le correspondió el abrazo-Mi hijo puede ser difÍcil pero no es malo. Necesita que alguien lo entienda y lo guie pero creo que puedes ayudarme.

Estaba a gusto que se quedaron un rato asÍ.

(...)

Después de cenar, todos estaban en sus habitaciones para dormir a excepción de una pequeña que simplemente decidió ir a ver a un castaño que se hallaba viendo las estrellas con su telescopio.

➖Podemos hablar-en la puerta y agarrada de la manija.

➖Ok-dejando lo suyo, se volteo para verla-¿De que quieres hablar?

➖QuerÍa agradecerte por lo de hoy-mirando el piso-de verdad yo querÍa hacerlo...

➖Sere honesto-se sentó en la orilla de la cama.-Necesitabas distraerte y creÍ que te vendría salir de este encierro. La verdad era necesario. No agradezcas, me harás sentir o pensar que lo hice por lástima y no fue eso.

➖Lo siento si te hago pensar eso-suspiro.

El silencio se hizo y él se levantó para ir a su armario y buscando entre sus cosas, sacó una bufanda de color rojo y se acerco a ella para envolverla con ella; no hizo nada, por dos razones, la primera porque estabs sorprendida y la segunda por curiosidad de sus actos; una vez que hizo ese gesto se alejó.

➖Tomalo como un regalo-sonriendo.-Pero si te hace sentir mejor. Significa que con esta bufanda serÍa como un lazó.

➖Lazo-mirándola más confundida.

➖Si un lazo-pensando en que decir-Ese lazo serÍa... como una promesa. De que esto te conecta conmigo, seremos una familia. No importa como sea, seré tu familia apartir de ahora, si tu lo quieres de ese modo.

➖Y-yo...no se que decir-con lagrimas asomándose en sus ojitos.

➖No digas nada-sintió su abrazo que le dio sorpresivamente.

➖Podemos estar asÍ-conteniendo sus sollozos-por...

➖Esta bien-solo correspondio ese abrazo.

Esa promesa seriÍa algo que los unirÍa por un corto tiempo, algo que esas palabras tendrÍan más significado para alguien que saldrÍa herida.

* * *

**_Aqui esta el capitulo de hoy ^^_**


	6. Capitulo 5

**_Aclarare algo que nunca comente._**

**_Estos adorables niños tenÍan la edad de apenas 9 años. _**

**_Ya no será como antes, todo cambiara apartir de ahora, se agregarán personajes que posiblemente convierta en mujeres o hombres si es el caso (igual como Levi, en mujer)._**

**_Algunos serán:_**

**_Jean (obvio que ella sera hermosa ^^ y más tolerable)._**

**_Armin (que se verá más bonita que Historia).t_**

**_Berthold (siempre la he querido ver de niña)_**

**_Ymir (será un chico y tendrá el nombre de Joshua)_**

**_Es una aclaración solamente._**

* * *

**_8 años después._**

Desayunaban unas personas de lo mas tranquilas pero habÍa una fuerte tensión, los presentes se encontraban observando a dos personas que en vez de mirarse tranquilas, solo había una gran incomodidad.

➖Ya me voy-levantándose.-Gracias por el desayuno.

➖Hijo-sereno y relajado-¿como a que hora regresas hoy?.

➖No lo sé papá-serio-Debo trabajar y ya esta cerca la graduación como los exámenes de ingresó a la universidad.

➖No llegues tan tarde-orgulloso.

➖Ya me voy-viendo a su madre-No me esperen, ire luego a casa de mi amiga Jean, estarán los demás. Debemos ver a donde iremos este fin de semana.

➖Claro corazón-sonriendo.-Que te vaya bien.

AsÍ se fue de ahÍ sin decir más, mientras una azabache solo dejaba de comer y suspiraba triste, la miraron y no decÍan nada. No eran ellos las personas para aconsejarla después de todo, solo podÍan apoyarla en sus desiciones que tomara apartir de ahora, sin que se arrepintiese.

➖Yo también me voy-parándose-Tengo que llegar a ver lo del comite de graduación y tampoco volveré temprano a casa.Aún debo ir a conocer a mi prima y contestar su propuesta que me hicieron.

➖Entendemos-calÍdamente la miro-Ya sabes que cuentas con nosotros.

➖Tal vez aún Eren no lo entienda, espero que lo haga o será un tonto-viéndola-pero si es tu decisión irte, te apoyaremos. Es tu futuro y si es necesario que te vayas para cumplir tus metas, se egoÍsta por una vez.

➖Gracias Karla-san-sonriendo-Grisha-san. Por todo lo que han hecho por mi.

Y asÍ la mañana comenzo.

(...)

**_En el intituto._**

Todos estaban ocupados, más aún viendo donde irÍan un grupo de amigos.

➖Y con esto terminamos con las opciones-suspiro.

➖Oye que tienes Eren-preocupado.

➖Si no es normal en ti-observándolo seriamente-sabes que puedes contar conmigo suicida. Para eso soy tu amiga y como Armin no ha llegado aún, debes contarnos algo a nosotros.

➖Bien ustedes ganan-suspiro-Mikasa fue contactada por sus familiares y le ofrecieron irse a estudiar al extranjero. Eso pasa y apesar de que se me hace extraño todo, esta considerando irse.

Se callaron y pensaron por un segundo la situación. Entro una rubia corriendo y feliz de la vida, como radiante, acercándose a sus amigos y se detuvo solo al ver sus rostros.

* * *

**_Y el capitulo de hoy ^w^_**


	7. Capitulo 6

Mas tarde, ese mismo dÍa una azabache se dirigió a la dirección que le habÍan dado, algo seria como tranquila, pero aún triste por dentro, por la hostilidad que le dio la persona más importante para ella.

**_Flash Back._**

Camino un poco para distraerse de todo y vio a la lejania a un castaño con una rubia que conocÍa muy bien, ambos hablaban y se acerco a saludar.

➖¡Hola Mikasa!-alegré.

➖Hola Armin-algo alegré.

➖Bueno te dejo-serio-Nos vemos más tarde.

Yendosé del lugar y dejándolas a ambas.

➖No estes triste-colocándo su mano en su hombro-Todo se resolvera.

➖Armin no lo creo-suspirando-Desde que hable con Eren, el esta tan distante y todavÍa debo ir a verlos.

➖Te dire esto y porque soy tu amiga más cercana y entiendo tus sentimientos-algo compasiva-La decisión que tomes, debes estar 100% segura de ella. Yo te apoyaré pero se honesta y no lo hagas solo por que es conveniente o es algo que tu familia haya decidido por ti.

➖Gracias Armin-sonriéndo-Siempre puedo contar contigo.

➖Ahora vamos-sonriente-que hay que llegar antes de que Sasha compre todos los panes.

➖Tienes razon-siguiéndola.

**_Fin del Flash Back._**

Llegando observo lo grande del lugar y respirando hondo, tomo valor para poder enfrentarlos.

(...)

Dentro una azabache estaba en la sala esperando la llegada de su prima, nadie más sabÍa lo que ella hacia, solo su amiga que esperaba su llamada de acuerdo a su plan. Su naná la miraba, creyendo que todos sabian lo que hacia; si supieran que la realidad era otra.

➖Señorita-con el tono respetuoso-Una persona que responde al nombre de Mikasa, la esta buscando.

➖Dejala entrar-seria-y por favor que nadie nos interrumpa.¡Naná por favor es necesario que lo discutamos en privado!.

➖Si señorita-yendosé.

➖Esta bien, mi niña-sonriente y confiando.

Una vez que se retiraron, ella suspiro algo ansiosa por conocerla.

Entro una chica con el uniforme de su escuela, llevando una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, algo ordinaria para ella, que llevaba tambien su uniforme más elegante. Ambas sentándose y como gente civilizada, ambas solo se observaban; para la azabache que llegó, su impresión fue de una chica mimada y consentida, como todas las que conocÍa, que tenian dinero.

➖Soy Mikasa Ackerman-seria-Crei que habría más personas.

➖Levi Ackerman-seria y su tono frio-Y desgraciadamente no se encuentran, pero al ser yo la lider, no hay problema que hablemos de la oferta que te estamos ofeciendo en ir a estudiar a Inglaterra. Es una muy buena oportunidad y no tendrÍas problemas en lo económico, si lo piensas de ese modo.

➖ Lo he pensado-suspirando- y me preguntaba una cosa. ¿Porque el interés en ayudarme ahora y cuál es la trampa en todo esto?.

➖¿Trampa?-sonriéndo-No hay ninguna...Si te hiciste esa idea es normal. Somos familia y de saber de ti antes todo seria distinto. Eres parte de esta familia y te mereces algo mejor, en mi opinion personal.

Se miraron y un silencio predominaba en el lugar.

Lo penso y tenia razon en algo apesar de que algo le decia que no confiara en ella. En cambio la otra solo necesitaba conocer como era realmente y buscar un modo de deshacerse de ella, tambien porque en el fondo la odiaba, desde ese dia que se entero de toda la verdad.


	8. Capitulo 7

Regresó tarde y algo apurada solo se encerró en su cuarto. No habló con nadie, tampoco abrió la puerta cuando fueron a verla y menos cenó.

En la mañana, se fue demasiado temprano y no asistió a clases para nada, nadie hizo preguntas ni se cuestiono ese comportamiento tan extraño; un castaño solo suponÍa una sola cosa y esa era: **_"que habÍa aceptado el trato con su familia" _**

(...)

En un apartamento se hallaban dos azabaches conversando de sus vidas, era parte del trato que habÍan hecho ambas y desde la puerta una pelicafé de lentes las observaba.

En el fondo apoyaba a su mejor amiga pero algo en su consciencia le decÍa que no debÍa hacerlo.

Tan dificil era para ella decidir si seguir con el plan o simplemente dejar todo a su amiga, o eso pensaba hasta que vio irse a esa chica una vez acabaron de hablar. Se acerco a la azabache que estaba pensativa y tocando su hombro, se voltio a verla, para hacerle una seña de que se sentára a su lado.

➖Hanji-con el tono amable-Escuchame bien y me diras que debo hacer.

➖Cuentame-curiosa.

➖Pasa esto-entregándole una foto.

➖Haber-observo una foto donde habÍan tres personas al lado de la chica-¿Que paso con esto?.

➖El chico de aquÍ-señalando al castaño-Es alguien que me llamo la atención.

➖¡Te llama la atención!-mirándola incrédula-Si es lo que pienso que es. ¿Entonces que piensas hacer con el plan original.?

➖Seguir con el-parandosé y sonriéndo-Solo que con un ligero cambio en el.

➖Levi ,¿que piensas hacer?-pensativa y queriendo entenderla.

➖Bueno si te lo digo ya no seria sorpresa-feliz y tomando la foto para solo posar su dedo en el chico-y no pienso perder.

**_En la estación del tren._**

Una azabache se encontraba con una compañera, algo cercana, era una rubia de mirada seria y sin emoción, que le pasaba los apuntes, porque habÍa solo por ahi una cafeterÍa; estaban calladas y algo en su compañera, por su mirada le hacia saber que pasaba algo más, por la extraña actitud que tenia desde hace dÍas.

➖Ya te le declaraste a Jeager-algo curiosa.

➖No-posando su mirada en ella-¿Por que ese interés ahora.?.

➖Sencillo-recargándose y con una mirada que nadie querrÍa meterse con ella-Eres sola interesante. Pero no es la gran novedad para los que te conocemos que estes enamorada de Jeager, creo que hasta el lo sabe y tu solo eres una cobarde, tantas oportunidades pero nunca has hecho nada por luchar por eso.

➖Sabes Annie-seria-Te agradezco tu sinceridad pero en estos momento serviria de algo confesarme justo cuando tengo la oportunidad de irme y lograr ser alguien.

➖Ya veo-desepcionada-Era cierto el rumor. Piensas en eso y que hay de lo que en verdad es importante. Solo porque tu maldita familia que nunca se ha interesado en ti en años, llegue solo un dÍa y te ofrezca la oportunidad de algo que puedes lograr aqui.

➖Ellos tienen razon-levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas-Ustedes no pueden verlo y menos entenderlo.

➖¿Entender que?-igual recogiendo sus cosas-Renunciar a tu felicidad y a tu vida por un estupido egoÍsmo. La que no lo ve eres tu realmente. Y pensar que estaba enamorada de ti, me desepcionas.

➖¿Que tu qué?-sorprendida.

➖Nada-seria y levantándose para solo darse la vuelta.

Yendosé del lugar dejando a una azabache sorprendida pero a la vez callada sin saber que decir o hacer en ese momento, pensando en sus palabras.

* * *

**_¡Y ya se viene lo bueno!. Los dejo con esta actualización ^^_**


	9. Capitulo 8

En vez de ir a casa directamente, fue al departamento de la única persona con la que podÍa contar en esos momentos; aún no asimilaba las palabras de confesión de parte de una de sus compañeras, tampoco en sus mas remotos sueños lo habrÍa imaginado.

Una vez tocado el timbre, espero unos segundos para dejar ver como se habrÍa la puerta, mostrando a una chica de cabello castaño claro, sobre los hombros y toda adormilada aún (era ya tarde, pero no de noche). La dejo pasar y entrando observo todo el chiquero que habia, si fuera por otra cosa por lo que venÍa, se hubiese ido inmediatammete, pero en esos momentos necesitaba un consejo.

➖Ahora, ¿que fue lo que sucedió? -bostezando.

➖¡Escuchame bien Jean!-agarrándola de los brazos y sarandeandola-¡Hace unas tres horas como máximo. Annie Leonhart, la misma chica con la que me llevo y hablo aveces, se me declaro después de decirme que soy una cobarde!.

➖Mikasa-abriendo los ojos de sorpresa.

➖¡Dime que debo hacer!-con su mirada tipica de frialdad pero con un toque infantil.

Se quedo callada procesando toda la información detalladamente. Por unos cuantos segundos, que se hicieron eternos para la azabache que aun no tenia ni la mínima idea de que hacer.

➖¿Que hago?-desesperada.

➖Primero explicame bien las cosas-safándose-No puedes llegar de ese modo y solo decirme las cosas a medias. Mejor dicho la información en partes.

➖Esta bien-suspiro y sentándose en el sillo donde habia una manta solamente-Te lo contare todo.

**_En el parque._**

Paseaba un castaño de manera tranquila y con el iba un un rubio alto, de lentes, con una apariencia mucho mayor. Ambos venian de comprar algunas cosas y se detuvieron a comprar unos helados, sentándose en una de las bancas del lugar y observando a unos niños jugar con la pelota.

➖¿Como te ha ido en la escuela?-mirando a los niños.

➖Te sirven mis notas-solo mirando el piso.

➖¡Eren!-se giro a verlo-¡Te hice una preguta y necesito tu respuesta, unos papeles no me sirven de nada!. ¡Eso dejáselo a Grisha, a mi no!.

➖Perdona Zeke-sonriéndo-Se me olvidaba. Eres mi hermano mayor y no te gustan ese tipo de respuestas. Me va bien, no hay quejas y peleas, tengo amigos, hago mis deberes y saco notas excelentes.

➖¡Me parece perfecto!-satisfecho-Ahora me diras que te sucede y de tu extraña actitud. No creas que no me di cuenta.

➖Dificil es engañarte-suspirando y apartando su helado-No voy a mentirte. Tiene que ver con Mikasa.

➖Esa niña que hizo ahora-con su actitud seria (no le cae bien).

➖¡Su familia la contacto después de años de no saber de ella ni de su madre!-con su tono serio y algo molesto-Y esta pensando en aceptar una oferta de irse a estudiar al extranjero que ellos le hicieron. ¡No la entiendo, primero no quiere saber nada de su familia y ahora lo considera, al final mi opinión no le interesa para nada.!

➖¿Qué opinas tu realmente de todo esta situación ?-con su actitud de hermano compresivo-En mi parecer comete un error apesar de que tu...

➖¡Nii-chan!-mirándolo como si de un niño chiquito se tratáse-Sabes que Mikasa sera para mi como...una hermana. Y no quiero ver que sufrá. En mi parecer, me gustaria que le demostrase a su familia que ella puede valerse por si sola y que no los necesita. Si acepta su ayuda es como si se vendiera y les diera ese gusto de controlar su vida.

➖Tranquilo-levantándose y comiendo su helado-La decisión que tome esa niña, que en mi parecer va aceptar esa oferta. Lo mejor seria que tu ya no pensáras en ayudarla y hacerla ver su error,¡ Se que suena cruel!. Seria como abandonarla, pero aveces es necesario para que uno aprenda y vea sus errores.

➖Y si no es asi-viendolo-Y si decide quedarse.

➖Entonces seguiras siempre para ella-sereno y tranquilo-Pero ya te lo dije y hazme caso. Para eso soy tu hermano y siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Sonrió algo que era muy notorio.

Para el castaño siempre seria su héroe su hermano mayor. Apesar de que no lo supiera, para el rubio, la azabache jamás le callo bien; más el plan que ya tenÍa y por si algún dÍa su hermano se enamoraba de ella, no los dejarÍa estar juntos, porque al final su pequeño hermano, se merecÍa a una persona que fuese digna de él, no una chica como la azabache.

* * *

**_Zeke apareció y sera alguien importante en la relación entre Levi y Eren. Aún estoy pensando en aliarlos o solo dejo todo al destino de mi mente (no al destino) ^^_**


	10. Capitulo 9

**_Unos dias después._**

Un fin de semana paso rápido y la azabache queria tener todo listo para recibir a su prima en la casa, esperaba que un castaño se comportara y no empezara con sus cosas.

Hablar con cierta persona le ayudo mucho (aunque no entendiera ella). Si le ayudo mucho a pensar y decidir sobre que haria.

**_Flash Back._**

_Le conto todo lo que pasaba realmente sin omitir nada y la escuchaba atentamente pero coincidia en algo._

_➖Mikasa-suspirando-Escuchame bien lo que dire ...Annie tiene razon en un punto. Estas huyendo solo. Aun ni siquiera te confiesas y todavia tienes que pensar en tu familia._

_➖Seria una gran oportunidad el irme-algo pensativa-pero tambien tengo dudas. Con Eren no creo que sea bueno si me le confieso._

_➖Es tu decisión si lo haces-algo seria-y si te vas. Solo recuerda que perderias mucho si tomas una decisión apresurada._

_➖Jean que debo hacer ahora-esperanzada._

_➖En mi opinión deberÍas pensar en todo esto antes de graduarnos-viéndo el reloj-Deberias irte. Aun debo arreglarme. Tengo turno de noche y si llego tarde me matan._

_Ya no sé dijo más y se retiro del lugar._

**_Fin del Flash Back._**

Pensaba aún y como tenÍa tiempo, lo pensarÍa bien y sabiendo que jamás se arrepentiria de la decisión que tomara.

Iba bajando un castaño arreglado y colocándose su chaqueta para salir, su madre lo miro y se acerco un momento.

➖Eren volverás para conocer a la prima de Mikasa-intentando mantener la calma-Solo respondeme, por favor.

➖Si volverá-serio-No porque no este de acuerdo con todo esto, quiera decir que seré descortés. Ire al centro a buscar un libro y vuelvo antes de la comida.

➖Ve con cuidado-más relajada.

Lo escucho todo, recargada en la pared cierta persona y algo triste en el fondo.

**_En el centro._**

Unas amigas iban entrando a una peluquerÍa y cierta azabache era observada por algunas mujeres.

Solo fueron a sentárse a esperar a que se desocuparan y su amiga la miraba un poco burlona.

➖¡Estas segura en cortarte el pelo!-conteniendo las ganas de reÍr.

➖Borra esa expresión de tu cara-seria-Antes de que se me ocurra lanzarte a la calle y te arroye un auto.

➖Ya bueno. ¡Pero en serio te cortáras tu cabello!-algo serÍa y asimilando-Digo, que tiene de malo tenerlo largo.

➖¡Sere honesta contigo!-suspiro-Ya me canse de tenerlo asi y darle gusto a mi madre. Es una molestia tener que peinarlo y recogérmelo. ¡Pienso que serÍa buena idea solo tenerlo corto para peinarme mejor y ya querÍa hacerlo desde hace tiempo atrás.!

➖Ok-solo relajada-Te acompaño porque eres mi amiga y es mejor que estar con Petra. Esta en esos dÍas que ni ella se tolera.

➖¿Petra?-pensativa-La chica que es linda pero tierna. Me cae bien pero no sé, tal ves salgamos juntas algún dia.

No le hizo caso para tomar una revista y ver los posibles cortés que se haÍa y enseñándoselos_.  
_

* * *

**_Siento la demora. Y traigo aquÍ la actualización ^w^ del dÍa de hoy_**


	11. Capitulo 10

Salia de la biblioteca y algo desepcionado al no encontrar el libro que le habÍa recomendado su amiga. Camino un poco por los alrededores y decidió volver a casa, algo intranquilo; la verdad no querÍa estar ahÍ presente cuando conociera a la prima de su casi hermana. Tal vez no era buena idea ir pero no podÍa hacerlo eso a sus padres, jamás les fallaría, y mejor decidió encaminarse para no tener problemas.

**_Saliendo de la peluquerÍa._**

Solo la miraba, una y otra vez, analizando y pensando.

➖¡Ya me harté!-agarrándola del suéter-¡O me dices que carajos me ves!. ¡O mejor te vas de aqui!.

➖Te vez diferente-sincera y honesta-Ya no te ves tan madura. Si no más...como lo digo, infantil. No es la palabra, si no más de tu edad.

➖Sabes Hanji-dándole un puñetazo en el estomago-¡Me largo!. Aún tengo que ir a una reunión importante y no pienso faltar.

➖¡Suerte!-viéndola irse, parándose adolorida susurrando para ella misma-Aunque no este de acuerdo com esto.

Solo camino para irse en dirección contraria que ella.

**_En casa._**

La azabache estaba un poco impasciente que se sento para calmarse un poco, sus nervios eran evidentes y eran entendibles.

➖Mikasa-sentándose a su lado-Escuchame no te preocupes. Todo ira bien y tu prima no estara desepcionada. Pase lo que pase estamos aqui para ti.

➖Gracias-devolviéndole el gesto con una sonrira y solo acercando su bufanda a su rostro-¿Eren ya volvió?.

➖Aun no-suspirando-El regresara.

➖¿Como lo sabe?-mirándola-El pudo solo irse, quedarse en casa de alguno de sus nuevos amigos y no piensa volver hasta mañana.

➖Es sencilla la respuesta mi niña-sonriéndo maternalmente-Lo conozco y jamás desepcionaria a nadie. No importa si el piensa lo contrario o no esta de acuerdo. Vendrá a casa y vera su error tarde o temprano.

A veces ella querÍa ser igual de optimista que ella y pensar igual.

Tocaron el timbre, ambas mujeres solo esperaban que no hubiese llegado antes; para su suerte habrió la puerta un hombre que al ver que era su hijo, se alegro y lo dejo pasar.

Entraron a la sala y la mujer se paro a recibirlo, mientras ella se ponia seria, no esperaba su regreso tan pronto.

➖¡Zeke como has estado!-dandolé un abrazo-¿Y tu mami?.

➖Bien-sereno y relajado-Mi madre tambien esta bien. De vacaciones en un retiro espiritual en un templo. Lo necesitaba con la presión de la familia. ¿Y Eren esta en casa?.

➖Salio a comprar un libro al centro-feliz y contento-No tarda en quedarte. Bueno hoy tenemos una invitada.

➖No sera un incoveniente-siendo educado.

➖Claro que no hijo-viendo a la azabache-Tu que dices Mika.

➖No se preocupen-intentando no sonar grosera.

No se llevaban bien y jamás lo harian. En cambio el rubio habia venido solo para conocer a la prima de ella, era un interés que el mismo tendrÍa que comprobar que seria beneficioso para sus planes; solo que serÍa algo bueno para el.

**_En el camino._**

Apresuró el paso el castaño tomando el camino más corto, pero no vio al dar la vuelta que venÍa al mismo tiempo una chica que habia preguntando como se llegaba (era algo sencillo pero es Levi y aqui ella esta acostumbrada a que la lleven siempre a los lugares).

Ambos chocaron y ella callo de sopetón y el solo se hizo para atrás para sostenerse del muro y ambos iban a reclamar. Creo que ella alzo el rostro al mismo tiempo que él; la azabache no esperaba conocer al chico de la foto antes de tiempo y el castaño no esperaba toparse con una linda chica.

* * *

**_¡Bueno esto se pone interesante 7w7!._**

**_¡Hasta aquÍ el capitulo de hoy!. _**


	12. Capitulo 11

Saliendo del trance de observarla, se dio cuenta de la situación y rápidamente se acerco para ayudarla.

➖¡Lo siento mucho!-tendiéndole la mano.-No me fije por donde iba.

➖N-No...yo tuve la culpa-aceptando su ayuda con un sonrojo leve.-I-iba distraida.

➖Aún asi yo tuve la culpa-alzándola y sosteniéndola de la cintura para evitar que se cayera de nuevo con un pequeño rubor por su acción.-Perdona mi torpeza.

➖E-esta bien...Acepto tu disculpa-solo alzando el rostro para verlo mejor y teniendo razon en poner sus ojos en el; la cercanÍa era buena pero no debÍa ser obvia aunque esto no estuviese en sus planes pero que importaba-Y-ya puedes soltarme..

➖S-si...-apartándola delicadamente-No eres de por aqui cierto.

➖No, yo solo busco esta dirección-enseñandole el papel y preparando su jugada de inocente chica buena-Ire a ver a mi prima y estoy un poco perdida. No le quiero fallar, apenas nos conocemos.

➖Hmn-viéndola y sorprendiéndose por un momento y notando su expresión sincera de tristeza, asi que decidió ayudarla-Yo te llevo. La verdad es mi casa. Asi que tu debes ser la prima de Mikasa.

Solo lo miro y con su supuesta sorpresa (pero feliz de que le creyera por dentro).

➖Tu...lo siento por mi descortesía -con el tono aún frio pero a la vez tierno-Soy Levi Ackerman.

➖Es un placer-sonrojado por verla tan linda apesar de usar ese tono-S-Soy Eren Jeager.

➖Un gusto-sonriendo.

Podrían haberse quedado asi un buen tiempo pero debian llegar rápidamente a casa donde los esperaban desde hace un rato.

➖Vamos-haciendo el gesto de que lo siguiera.

➖Claro-observando todo lo que hacÍa.

Para ella no era una perdida de tiempo ese chico, era interesante, como de serio paso a un chico encantador y gentil; tal vez habia encontrado a la persona indicada para ella después de todo, debia darle credito a su amiga de que por una vez en su vida, empezaria a creer que si existia el amor a primera vista, aunque sonara cursi.

Solo caminaron juntos y empezaron a charlar para no mantener un silencio que podria volverse incomodo para ellos.

**_En casa._**

Esperaban todos y como se abrió la puerta sabian que era el castaño, pero cuando el entró con una joven acompañado y la azabache se levantó o un poco confundida, como los presentes.

➖Papá. Mamá.-viendo a su hermano y alegre apesar de todo-Ella es Levi Ackerman, la prima de Mikasa. Me la encontre en el camino, estaba un poco perdida y decidi ayudarla.

➖Es un placer conocerlos-reverenciando y siendo educada.

➖Es un placer-se acerco la castaña y la miro y le dio un abrazo-Es un gusto para nosotros conocerte por fin. Mika nos ha hablado de ti y queremos que te sientas a gusto.

➖Tal vez no seamos ricos o tengamos lo que tu estas acostumbrada-acercándose el contento-pero queremos que te sientas como en tu casa.

➖Se los agradezco-amable y cortés.

El castaño se acerco a saludar a su hermano y el solo le revolvio sus cabellos por ser un buen chico, todo era visto por la recien llegada.

➖Disculpa el es mi hijo mayor, el hermano de Eren-sonriéndole.

➖Soy Zeke-dandole la mano-Un placer.

➖Igualmente-aceptando su mano.

Ninguno de los era tonto, se dieron cuenta inmediatamente de la clase de personas que eran realmente y eso les convendrÍa mucho en sus planes, pero debÍan saber si podian ser aliados o se serian enemigos.

Ella se acerco a su prima y la abrazo como le correspondio el abrazo la azabache.

➖Perdona por llegar tarde-disculpándose.-Tuve que ir con una compañera de la escuela a un lugar y se le ocurria la brillante idea de hacerme un cambio de imagen.

➖No te preocupes-tranquila-Te queda bien el corte.

➖No lo creo-separándose y mirándola como si le tuvieran un afecto- A ti se te ve bien mejor que a mi.

Las dejaron a solas y fueron los padres a calentar la comida y a conversar de lo linda que era la prima de la azabache, como lo buen educada que era.

En cambio unos hermanos simplemente fueron a fuera a hablar.

➖Me preocupe un poco y vine-serio-pero parece que no debia hacerlo.

➖Zeke. Creo que estaba equivocado-agachando la mirada.-No debi tener esa actitud con Mikasa...

➖¡No estas equivocado!-viéndolo seriamente-Su prima tal vez no sea como pensaste pero que hay de los demas. Piensa un poco. ¿Porqué solo ella vino a visitarla?. ¿Qué hay de los otros miembros de la familia?.

Se quedo callado por un momento y se pregunto lo mismo de nuevo.

➖Un consejo Eren-tranquilo-¡No confies tanto en Mikasa. Ella te puede dar una apuñalada cuando menos te lo esperes!. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos dentro de una semana.

➖¿De que hablas?-mirándolo-¡Zeke!.

➖Lo entenderás algún dia hermanito-alejándose de ahi.

Y dejando a su hermano confundido como pensativo por lo ultimo que menciono, pensando a que se referia con una "apuñalada" , aveces ni el entendia a su hermano y su actitud extraña de comportarse cuando estaba con el; para entrar de nuevo a casa y reunirse con los demas.

Mientras el se iba, planeaba su siguiente jugada, la semillia de la duda se la implato y solo esperaba poder conversar con es chica para saber sus intenciones reales.


	13. Capitulo 12

**_En la casa Ackerman._**

Una familia estaba reunida cenando en paz, mientras una azabache comia en silencio, apesar de ser vista por todos por su nuevo cambio, tanto de cabello como de ropa y su madre seria, enojada, algo indignada, por no ser considera su opinión importante. Ninguno sabÍa lo que ella hacÍa pero no podrían culparla si ella querÍa conocer a su prima (que odiaba con todo su ser), aun asi su tÍo, la miraba seriamente, el no era tonto y su cambio de actitud, reflejaba que algo tramaba y necesitaba averiguarlo.

➖ ¿Cómo vas en la escuela y en tus clases?-serio el abuelo.

➖Voy bien, como siempre en el primer lugar-tomando agua y solo mirándolo con su semblante serio-Seguida de Hanji y otras. Por cierto alguna novedad con las empresas.

➖Nada importante-tranquilo-Solo aún hay algo que debemos...

➖Si es sobre mi prima, descuiden-suspirando-Mika es linda y sabe lo que hace, no tiene problemasy no carece de un hogar.

➖¿Levi?-serio y su voz más grave.

➖¡Hija porque hiciste algo tan apresurado!-ofendida y molesta.

➖¡Mocosa!-serio-¿qué tramas realmente?. No es normal tu actitud.

➖¿Qué actitud?-solo levantándose-¡Quise conocer a mi prima y lo hice!. ¡Me llevo bien con ella y la quiero en el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndola!. ¡La familia con que vive le ha brindado un hogar!.

Nadie más contesto y ella mirándo a cada uno. No entendÍa su actitud, de su abuelo si, era su otra nieta y la hija de su hijo muerto; pero que habÍa con su madre o con su tÍo, ellos debÍan tener otra actitud, por harÍa algo necesario y verÍa las reacciones de todos.

➖Tranquilos-algo más relajada y siendo inteligente-Le ofrecÍ irse a estudiar al extranjero y lo esta pensando. No ha tomado ninguna decisión aún. No pienso presionarla, ella tomará la decisión correcta para su bienestar y su futuro.

El abuelo querÍa pensar que era cierto la actitud de su nieta hacÍa su prima, pero en el fondo sabia que algo no estaba bien, esperaba que no fuera lo que el creÍa, no querÍa desepcionarse para nada de su nieta.

En cambio solo siguió cenando y ya averiguarÍa la verdad, era mejor tomarlo con calma y no tomar todo a la prisa.

Salió de ahi como si esa discusión hubiese acabado, pero no era asi, su madre solo se levanto y fue detrás de ella para hablar del tema.

➖¡Levi ven para acá y explicame que significa todo esto!-agarrándola del brazo.

➖¡Mamá!-volteándose y solo con su mirada fria-Si quieres que te explique todo, hablemos en otro lado. No quiero que se entere aqui algún chismoso y se lo cuente al abuelo.

➖Esta bien-soltándola resignada.

**_En el trabajo._**

Estaban ocupados sirviendo aqui y por allá, era un dÍa agetreado, pero las propinas eran buena y necesitan más que nada el dinero para poder ir a celebrar a un lugar su graduación.

Llego el momento del descanso y solo en la parte trasera estaban tres personas.

➖¿Cómo estuvo la cena?-seria y algo frustada.

➖Si-algo estresada y cansada-Vamos cuenta. Cuéntame. Eren.

➖Que les dire-suspiro y estirándose.-No fue tan malo como creÍa. La prima de Mikasa es linda y hermosa, como amable...ella tenia razon. Es muy distinto como yo pensaba realmente que seria...

Lo miraron y notaron un brillo, algo que nunca habian visto.

La rubia solo se preguntó que estaba pasando y si estaba bien dejarlo pasar.

Por otro lado la del pelo castaño claro, pensaba que era buena señal al final y solo lo abrazo feliz de la vida, para contárselo a otras personitas después.

➖¡Oye que te pasa Jean!-sacado de onda y queriendo quitarsela de encima.

➖Alguien se enamoro-solo molestándolo.

➖Q-Que...estas...d-diciendo-tartamudeando y con un sonrojo.

➖¡Eren esta enamorado!-solo con su sonrisa.

Y los observaba la rubia aun seria pero estaba creyendo que seria buena idea después de todo, que su compañero de trabajo se fijara en alguien más, antes de que cierta persona termine lastimándolo y no se pueda arreglar nada.


	14. Capitulo 13

Saliendo de clases, la azabache se hallaba tranquila pero noto al mirar al frente como un castaño reía con sus amigos, hasta que llegaron tanto la rubia como la castaña clara que se le abalanzó de nuevo notándose el pequeño sonrojo en el y al mismo tiempo se intentaba quitar de encima a la chica para dejar de ser molestado.

No entendía pero sintió como en su bolsillo vibraba su celular, dejo de mirarlo para buscar su celular y al tenerlo entre sus manos, lo desbloqueo y mirando que era un mensaje de su prima, se apresuro a leerlo.

Guardando lo se apresuro llendose corriendo y pasando de largo de ellos, que la miraron y no digieron nada, no era extraña esa actitud en ella.

Solo corrió y al pasarse la calle y girar en la esquina, estaba ahi parada su prima, tan tranquila y con su semblante serio; respiro profundo, para solo soltar el aire y con determinación se acerco, tocando su hombro.

➖¡Mikasa!-con una sonrisa de felicidad.

➖¡Hola Levi!-sonriendo-¡Te hice esperar mucho!.

➖Descuida, acabo de llegar y me logré safar de mis amigas-aliviada de estar ahi y no con la loca que tenia por amiga.-¿Quieres ir conmigo de compras?. Si es que a ti te gusta hacerlo.

➖C-Claro que podemos-actuando normal y también algo curiosa con algo que llevaba tiempo pensando desde hace dos días.-No tengo ningún inconveniente en ir contigo de compras. Por cierto Levi... la mujer del otro dia que me miro extraño...ella es..

➖Es mi madre-caminado y seguida de ella-Siento si te sentiste incomoda. Es su forma de ser con la gente que conoce y no sabia que eras tu y cuando lo supo me riño por no avisar.

➖Jejejejejeje-con una gotita en la cabeza y apenada-Perdona por meterte en problemas con tu mamá.

➖Yo tuve la culpa-deteniéndose en una parada y a su lado ella-Siempre me riñen por todo. Como soy la jefa de la cabeza, es normal que lo hagan.

➖Hmn-viendo cambiar el semaforo y dándoles el paso.

**_En otro lado._**

Caminaban y riendo, entraron en el pequeño establecimiento de una tienda de autoservicio para comprar un poco de bebidas y escogiendo.

➖Cuenten. ¿Como es la prima de Mikasa?-recargado en uno de las puertas del refrigerador.

➖¡No tenemos ni idea, pero Eren si!-con un tono cursi.

➖¡Jean!-dándole un codazo.

➖¡Contigo no se puede!-desepcionada.

➖¡Ohhh...Eren!-con la mirada seria-Vamos dinos. Sabes que yo les conte que salgo con mi linda Historia.

➖Joshua (recuerden hice hombre a Ymir)-con su tono reprobatorio-Se discreto una vez en tu vida quieres.

➖¡Como tu y Bert!-algo insinuosa.

➖¡Jean!-con un sonrojo.

Los miro a todos él y con un suspiro que solo se pregunto cuanto tendría que seguir aguantándolos con el tema de Mikasa y su prima. No lo negaba le parecía bonita esa chica, pero no la conocía bien para decir que le gustaba, solo se sentía atraído y si llegara a. conocerla bien posiblemente sabría que deberia sentir.

La castaña clara solo molestaba a la parejita por que ese era su manera de ser y demostrar felicidad por ellos, no la podian cambiar para nada.

* * *

**_¡Siento mucho la demora con el capitulo!. Pero aquí esta la a_****_ctualización ^^_**


	15. Capitulo 14

Ambas primas se hallaban en una pijamada armoniosa y tranquila, solo ellas dos; claro que una de las azabaches pidió prestado el departamento de cierta pelinaranja por una noche, mientras estaba de fiesta en casa de sus familiares y se quedaría por casi tres días con ellos. Habían comprado bocadillos y algunas cosillas, pero era algo que habían planeado para conocerse mejor y reían de puras tonterías.

Algo que ninguna era consciente, era que tenían un punto en común y tal vez dependiendo de la respuesta cambiara su forma de ver las cosas como las veían, sin olvidarse de sus objetivos ni de sus metas.

➖Bueno Mika-sentada en el sillón y con un gran interés.-¿Hay alguien que te gusta o estes interesada?. Es una curiosidad que tengo desde hace tiempo. Eres hermosa y preciosa, debes ser buena en todo, y tal vez con pretendientes pero siempre hay alguien que nos hace sentir algo.

➖Si que eres curiosa-sentada en el piso con un cojin debajo de ella, mirándola y comiendo-Si yo te digo. Tú me diras si hay alguien que te interese o te guste.

➖Hmn-pensando cuidadosamente que decirle sin meter la pata.

➖¿Y bien?-esperando respuesta.

➖¡Esta bien!-alzando la mano como la loca de amiga-¡Lo prometo!.

Solo se rieron de ese gesto tonto que hizo.

➖Bueno, si hay alguien que me gusta-sonrojada y ocultándose entre su bufanda.-El siempre ha estado conmigo y me ha brindado ayuda, aunque sea un poco impulsivo. El me brindó un hogar y esta bufanda la he traído desde el día que me la dio, como un regalo de una promesa.

➖Interesante-prestando atención a sus palabras.

➖Solo que el no sabe lo que siento, pense que era obvia pero no es asi, no para el.-bajando la cabeza en señal de tristeza-Casi todos lo saben. Me ha aconsejado que me declaré pero tengo miedo de hacerlo. No quiero que el me vea solo como a una hermana. Tampoco quiero que me vea como a una amiga, pero no se que puedo hacer ahora. El esta enojado y molesto, me ignora y no se que debo hacer.

➖¿Y el es?-con su mirada seria.

➖Es...Eren-escondiéndose más en la bufanda.

Eso la dejo sorprendida y en su interior algo se removio, pero no era nada de felicidad ni tristeza era otra emoción que no se podia explicar.

➖Con que Eren-suspiro y se levanto-Me pareció, que es un poco torpe...pero no mala persona.

➖El es muy bueno-tan tranquila y a la vez con su tono triste.

➖¿Por qué no te le has confesado?-con gran interés por saberlo-Podrías hacerlo y no debes tener miedo. Ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que el siente o como te ve realmente.

➖Para ti debe ser fácil -mirándola y preguntándose muchas cosas-Tu eres fuerte y yo no lo soy. Aunque tenga el apellido de la familia no soy como ninguno de ustedes y no creo que pueda ser mejor en nada.

Se burlo internamente pero tenia mucha razon en ello, jamás podría ser igual que ellos, por tener el mismo apellido no la hacia ninguna Ackerman, no tenia carácter y carecía de el por mucho. Iba tener que adelantar sus planes lo antes posible y ella misma le dio una valiosa información que estaba a su favor y ya sabría como usarla a su favor; para brindar apoyo debia ser su amiga y muy cercana debia hacerse para poder ganarle al final.

➖Eres mejor que nosotros-se sento a su lado y junto sus manos con las suyas.-Tu siempre lo has sido, puedes dar más y enseñarle a todos que puedes llegar a ser alguien. Lo mismo va con tu temor, debes dejarlo y declararte o alguien te lo puede quitar cuando menos te lo esperes.

➖Acaso tú ...no lo has hecho jamás-viendo sus manos-¡nunca te le has declarado alguien!.

➖Me preguntaste si me gustaba alguien y mi respuesta es no-separando sus manos de las otras-Nunca lo he hecho porque no he conocido a esa persona y cuando lo haga lo hare sin dudarlo, si es necesario pelear por esa persona lo hare, sea quien sea.

Esa palabras era para ella aunque no entendiera la imderecta.

Era una pequeña afirmación de lo que tarde o temprano seria algo más que evidente y seria tarde para cuando descubriese la verdad.

* * *

**_¿Me preguntó que pasara más adelante?._**

**_¿Levi será capaz de todo por tener a Eren?. ¿Mikasa caera y renunciara a Eren tan fácil?._**

**_¡Aqui la actualización del capitulo de hoy ^^_**


	16. Capitulo 15

La azabache caminaba tranquila por las calles del centro y al detenerse por inercia al ver en un punto fijó vio a un castaño venir en su dirección.

Debía actuar diferente ante él y ser más amable como con su prima pero no fingir.

El castaño la miro y se detuvo frente a ella.

➖¡Es bueno verte después de la cena!-amable-¿Cómo has estado?.¿Levi, cierto?.

➖!Si es Levi mi nombre!. ¡No se te olvide mi nombre de nuevo!.-riéndose -Por cierto. Tú nombre era Eren o era otro. Perdona los nombres no son mi fuerte.

➖Si es Eren-intentando no reirse por esa broma y actuando serio a la vez-Pero eso no contesta a mi pregunta que te acabo de hacer.

➖Bueno si me invitas a una cita te contestare-un poco coqueta y siendo más inteligente-Es mi oferta. Si no te quedas con la curiosidad.

➖Mmm, asi que una cita.-solo pensativo y divertido-Levi me harías el gran honor de tener una cita conmigo.

➖¡Claro que si!-feliz y contenta.

Como un buen caballero que era y habia sido educado le cedió el paso y tomando ese gesto ella se colgo de su brazo un poco confiada como una acción juguetona que el tomo como una sencilla burla de parte de ella.

En eso tenia en común con su amiga la de cabellos castaños claros, sus actitudes y se le hacia divertido por ser una persona seria.

**_Aún en la escuela._**

Tanto la castaña como su amiga rubia terminaban de revisar uno papeles importantes de la escuela y también terminando de organizar todo para graduación y aún más queria terminar todo para no dejar pendiente nada.

➖¡Siento que estes aquí ayudandome Armin!-apenada.

➖Tranquila Mikasa-sonriente-¡Sabes que es un gran honor para mi ayudar a mi amiga!.

➖Tuve una buena pijama con mi prima-feliz y contenta-Ella me hizo darme cuenta que estoy actuando como una chiquilla tonta y miedosa. ¿Qué piensas tu Armin?.

➖¿Qué quieres que te diga realmente?-dejando de lado lo que hacia.

➖La verdad-dejando lo suyo y alzando la mirada para verla-¡Sabes que eres la única que me dice las cosas como son!. ¡No te callas y menos te las guardas!.

➖¡Mira!-suspiro y alzando la vista también a ella-¡Si ella te hizo ver eso!. ¡Es por que tiene razon!. ¡Siempre te has escudado con excusas y aveces dan ganas de gritarte, de pegarte para que te des cuenta de la realidad¡. ¡Te he apoyado pero ahora no se como debia decirte que no estoy muy de acuerdo en que no te confieses a Eren!. ¡Falta poco para que nos graduemos y aun no sabemos tu respuesta, ni la decisión que tomes!.

➖Armin-solo sonriendo-Sobre Eren. ¡Voy hacerlo!.¡ Me voy a confesar y necesito tu ayuda para hacerlo más fácil!. Tengo un consejo de parte de mi prima y necesito tu ayuda en esto.

➖Mikasa-solo sonrio-Te voy ayudar si solo no te acobardas.

➖¡Te lo prometo!-mostrando su dedo meñique-Por la garrita.

➖Promesa de garrita-junto su dedo meñique con el de ella.

Sellando su promesa y ambas amigas felices por eso.

* * *

**_AquÍ llega el capitulo del dia ^w^_**

**_¡Espero que les guste!. ¡Puse mucho empeño al no tener una idea clara de que escribir!._**

**_¿Si le gustaría darme una idea o una sugerencia, ma ayudaría mucho para hacer más interesante esta hermosa historia?._**


	17. Capitulo 16

Estaba sentada tranquilamente jugando con su té, mirándolo comerse su emparedado, era digno verlo y se sentía contenta de estar allí y tener una oportunidad aunque halla sido por coincidencia, pensando que su prima era una estupida al no confesarse.

➖Y ahora si me contestaras-dejando su emparedado en el plato y algo curioso-o seguiras viendome.

➖Mmm, que aburrido-solo dejando de jugar y con un puchero-¡Tenia una buena vista y me quitas eso!. ¡Que malo eres!. ¡Sabias eso de ti!.

➖¡Ohhh!. E la primera vez que me lo dicen de ese modo-con una sonrisa maliciosa-Dime Levi era tan fascinante verme comer.

➖Sabes Eren-recargándose de brazos cruzados en la mesa-Has captado mi atención desde el momento en que te conocí por primera vez y deseo conocerte un poco más.

➖¡Eres muy honesta!-feliz con esa respuesta-¡Te sere yo también honesto!. Eres bonita, linda y guapa. Me intriga tu forma de ser y quiero saber que esconde esa inocencia que muestras a todos.

➖¡Ohhhh, muy honesto!-tomando su taza y bebiendo su té.

➖Por eso Levi-sin mas rodeos y llendo directo al grano-¿quisieras salir conmigo de nuevo?.

Dejo su taza y lo miro directo a la cara para saber que no bromeaba, no sabia que responder, se esperaba otro tipo de respuesta. Pero no era tonta como su prima y no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como se le presentaba en ese momento, le haría caso a sus palabras, iria por todo para que el fuera suyo.

➖No tengo inconvenientes-sonriendo-No sere fácil y debes saberlo. Por eso debes sorprenderme, es mi condición para salir contigo.

➖Si no supiese desde que te escuche hablar en la cena con mi padre-tranquilo.-Que no eres tan fácil de complacer. No estaria aquí arriesgándome a invitarte a salir contigo. Mis amigas lo tomarían de simple suicidio, pero creo que soy un suicida por intentar lo imposible.

➖Tus amigas tienen razon-riéndose-Eres suicida y tomas retos grandes. Eso me gusta de alguien que no teme apesar de que puede salir perdiendo. Estas ganando puntos conmigo.

➖Es bueno saberlo-interesado más en ella.

(...)

Al final de su cita mas su platica de interés mutuo, la acompaño donde se supone debía ver a su chofer que la llevaría a casa.

➖¡Tarda mucho!-algo seria.

➖Debe haber trafico-mirando en ambas direcciones-o algo mas importante surgió con tu familia. ¿Porque no llamas para verificar?.

➖Sabes eres tan lindo-sacando su celular y desbloqueandolo para mandar un mensaje, que no tardaron en contestarle y algo frustada por la respuesta.

➖¿Paso algo malo?-viendo sus expresiones.

➖Si, no va a llegar-suspiro cansada.-Y me toca ir a casa de mi amiga.

➖No tengo problemas en llevarte a casa de tu amiga-siendo amable.

➖Mmm. Esta bien acepto-no iba a reclamar ni nada era algo que no le molestaba para nada.

Sin decir palabra alguna se encaminaron en dirección a la casa de cierta chica de lentes que seria una sorpresa hasta para ella.

Llegando al edificio donde vivia.

Entraron tranquilos, como el portero ya conocía a la zabache y viendo a su acompañante no dijo nada, se mantuvo callado por su seguridad y también porque no se metería en problemas solo por desconfiar sin razon alguna.

Salian del elevador unas personas y ellos entrando una vez se cerraron para que ella apretara el boton para ir al piso que quería.

➖¿Y no piensas llegar a casa o no eres bienvenido en ella?-curiosa ante todo.

➖Puedo inventarle cualquier excusa a mi madre-serio y siendo gentil en su forma de hablar-Mi padre no le importara mucho. Y sobre Mikasa, tendre que eludirla para no darle explicaciones.

➖¿Por que?.Si puedo saberlo-haciéndose la desinteresada.

➖¡Te sere honesto!-suspiro-Hay veces que me cansa y me harta que todo el tiempo piense que soy un niño, su modo de tratarme y siempre estar tan pendiente de mi. A veces pienso que se cree mi madre, o alguien con ese derecho, cuando es solo mi amiga.

Ella se burlo internamente, dándose cuenta de que su prima tenia toda posibilidad perdida de estar con el. Se iba a encargar de que nunca estuviesen juntos y su prima seria la causante de todo; nadie sabria de sus encuentros con el, por el momento, primero debia hacer que ella se fuese por voluntad propia.

Llegando al piso ambas salieron y caminado a su lado en silencio.

Se toparon con una chica de lentes con dificultades para entrar y la azabache suspiro en decepción.

➖Hanji-se acerco a quitarles sus libros-¡Que te dije de llevarte la biblioteca entera!.

➖Jejeje-riéndose algo apenada.

➖Las ayudo-le quito mas libros y unas bolsas que se iban a caer.

Lo miro detenidamente preguntándose quien era ese joven especimen.

* * *

**_¡Entra Hanji en acción!._**

**_¡El capitulo del día se los traigo !^^_**


	18. Capitulo 17

➖Creo que ya no soy necesario-dispuesto a irse.

➖Gracias por acompañarme hasta aca y ayudar a mi amiga-agarrándola del brazo impidiendo que se fuera-Tambien por la cita...

➖¡Oye!-sonriendo-Fue un placer para mi acompañarte y ayudar. Y sobre la cita me resulto muy interesante. Pero siempre podemos vernos.

➖Y-yo...no se como contactarte-apenada y soltándolo.

➖Tienes razon-pensativo-¡Pasame tu celular!.

➖¿Mi celular?-confundida y entregándole su celular desbloqueado, por curiosidad se lo entrego-¿Para que quieres mi celular?.

➖Para una sola cosa-notando su expresión.

Espero unos cuantos segundos para tomar la mano de ella, devolviéndole su celular.

➖¡Llamame cuando quieras verme!-solo la tomo desprevenida y le dio un beso en la mejilla-¡Nos vemos Levi!.

La dejo con un sonrojo por esa acción y aferrándose a su celular. Su amiga vio toda esa acción y se acerco lentamente para simplemente notar ese ligero sonrojo que tenia y burlona se le vino una idea a la mente.

➖Mi pequeña Levi...acaso tu-susurrándole cerca del oído -estas enamorada.

Reacciono y por inercia se volteo para verla y enojada como con su aura asesina que le apareció de un momento a otro.

➖O-Oye estaba bromeando-nerviosa y temblando.

➖Pues tu bromita te costara caro Hanji-furica.

➖N-No vas a ver que hizo en tu celular-dándose una idea para huir.

➖¿Mi celular?-recordo sus palabras y olvidándose de su amiga lo reviso.-Pero si esto es...

**_En la casa Jeager._**

Una azabache observaba el reloj notando que ya era tarde y dejando de escuchar su musica, se dispuso a levantarse de su escritorio, para guardar su tarea ya hecha y para ir a merendar algo.

Saliendo de su cuarto observo que todo estaba muy silencioso y camino por el pasillo.

Los padres del castaño salieron por una gran emergencia que les había surgido. No sabia muy bien los detalles pero por la nota que le dejaron debía ser muy importante; con el castaño penso que debía estar en el trabajo ahora que tomaba turnos extras, no se le extrañaba ahora.

Bajando las escaleras recordo su charla con su amiga y no se iba a cobardar, ya no, seria honesta y se declararía de una buena vez por todas.

(...)

Una vez que hubo cenado se detuvo al escuchar el telefono de la casa sonar y fue a contestar de inmediato.

➖Diga-amable.

➖¡Mikasa!-aliviada desde el otro lado del auricular.

➖¡Karla-san!-un poco extrañada-¿Sucedió algo malo?.

➖¡No vamos a llegar hasta dentro de unas semanas!. ¡No te lo puedo explicar!.-apenada-¡Por favor dile a Eren!.

➖E-Esta bien-confundida-¿Necesita que haga algo más?.

➖No...y gracias Mika-apresurada y con rapidez-¡Nos vemos dentro de unas semanas!. ¡Adios!.

Colgándole y confundida por esa manera de hablarle.

(...)

Asi que espero por unas horas mas.

Hasta que regreso un castaño contento por terminar su dia de una manera interesante, aún recordando su cita y las expresiones infantiles que le dio la azabache.

Subia las escaleras y en el ultimo escalón observo que salia una azabache de su cuarto y se puso serio, intentando no gritarle cuando empezara con sus cosas.

➖¡Eren!-saliendo después de escucharlo subir las escaleras.

➖¿Ahora que quieres Mikasa?-pasando de largo y siendo detenido.

➖Karla-san llamo para avisar que tanto ella como Grisha-san-algo apenada por su acción que lo soltó de inmediato-no estarían por unas semanas en casa.

➖Dijo porque-sacado de onda.

➖No lo dijo...pero por la nota era urgente-pensativa.

➖Gracias por avisar-andando su paso.

Lo siguio con la mirada y fue tras de el aunque fuera en vano.

➖¿Ahora que?-antes de entrar a su cuarto.

➖Solo quería ...saber si ya comiste algo-deteniéndose por ver esa expresión.

➖¡Si comi algo!-suspiro-si eso es todo. Que descanses.

➖Tu tambien-cerrándole la puerta una vez entro, dejandola afuera-descansa.

Suspiro triste y volvio a su cuarto.

* * *

**_Aqui esta la actualización del dia ^^/span/p_**


	19. Capitulo 18

Desperto despues de una buena noche de descanso. Levantándose se puso las pantuflas y solo camino para salir del cuarto donde normalmente dormía cuando se quedaba en casa de su amiga; afuera del cuarto se topo con su amiga hecha todo un desastre como siempre.

➖¡Que asco eres!-con su mueca de desagrado-Vete a bañar...

➖Tan temprano y con exigencias-aburrida-Por cierto, ¿quien era ese chico que te acompaño ayer hasta aca?.

➖¿Quien sabe?-solo recordando el beso que le dio en su mejilla.

➖¿Como que no sabes?-abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa.

➖¡Molesta!-tapándoselos oídos.-Si te digo, prometes irte a hacear primero.

➖Todo...por saberlo-corrió de vuelta a su cuarto.

(...)

Revisaba su celular, viendo una y otra vez, el numero que le habia dado, decidiendo si debia o no debia marcarle o enviarle algun mensaje; su amiga salia de su shock inicial y comprendia la situación primero ante todo.

➖¿Que hago?-suspiro sacándola de su ensoñación.

➖Levi-algo dudosa-A ti te gusta, digo él te atrae para que hayas aceptado una cita. O todo es parte de tu plan contra tu prima.

➖Sabes Hanji-sonriendo-Eren es mi tipo y el indicado para ser mi esposo.

➖Tu esposo-relajándose e y luego alterándose-¿Como que tu esposo?.

➖Si-jugando con su telefono-¡Eren sera mi esposo!. ¡Necesito tu ayuda para eso!. Sabes que soy mala relacionándome con las personas sin fingir y mala con las emociones cuando debo expresarme.

➖Eso si tienes mucha razon-relajándose de nuevo y cruzándose de brazos-Dime Levi, el no entra en todo tu plan. ¡Porque si es asi no pienso ayudarte a jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, aunque seas mi amiga!.

➖Hanji voy en serio-mintiendo un poco-Eren no entra en parte de este plan y para empezar Mikasa ni el se atraen o sienten algo mas que una simple amistad o hermandad.

➖Si es asi-notando su seriedad y creyéndose que no mentía-Te voy ayudar solo porque es la primera vez que te pones seria con algo.

**_En la casa Jeager._**

Iba a salir de inmediato pero fue detenido por la azabache que lo agarro del brazo.

➖Eren puedes ayudarme con las compras-aprovechando la única oportunidad que tenia para seguir el plan de su amiga.

➖No puedes sola-serio ante todo-Tengo que ir a ver a Jean.

➖Por favor-algo apenada-No puedo yo sola con todo y normalmente ayudo a Karla-san...

➖Hmn-pensativo-Ire contigo solo para ayudarte. Volveremos y me ire a ver a Jean. ¡Entendido!.

➖Claro...no hay problema-feliz por dentro.

El plan habia iniciado para la confesión.

* * *

**_¡Aquí una pequeña imagen que me encontre por ahí!._**


	20. Capitulo 19

Estuvieron bastante tiempo llendo de un lado a otro. Comprando todo lo que necesitaban para la casa y en el proceso la azabache se encontraba feliz de saber que podía pasar un buen rato con el castaño; tanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que ambos habían pasado un tiempo asi a solas, si mal no recordaba era desde que eran niños, antes de conocer a sus amigo y entrar al instituto.

Ambos estaban en distintas clases y con el pasar del tiempo la distancia entre ambos se había hecho muy notoria.

Sus amigos, las personas con las que se relacionaban ambos, mas su entorno.

También que fuera escogida para pertenecer al consejo, fue una sorpresa que iba a rechazar pero el castaño la había motivado y al final termino aceptando. Luego el entro a trabajar y las ida a casa juntos si de por si ya no no les era sencillo estar juntos como antes, menos con. sus ocupaciones y responsabilidades.

Asi que ya era un triunfo estar asi; más por le pleito que tuvieron por su familia los distanció un poco mas pero ahora tenia una oportunidad de arreglar todo, no había decidido aun que hacer y esta era la gran oportunidad que tenia.

➖¿Falta mucho?-viendo el reloj de su telefono.

➖Solo unas cosas mas y listo-notando su apuro-Es muy importante reunirte con Jean.

➖Lo es y mucho-notando su expresión de curiosidad.

➖Puedo preguntar el porque o es algo personal-seria.

➖No es un gran secreto que no sepas el motivo real-guardando su celular.

**_En el centro comercial._**

De manera tranquila se encontraban paseando hasta que terminaron sentándose en una de. las mesas de la cafeteria.

➖Para empezar que hacemos aqui Hanji-algo confundida.

➖Sencillo-alegre de la vida y mostrando las bolsas con ropa que hasta ahora habían estado comprando-Tu mi pequeña enana usaras esto para que te veas mas bonita y guapa. Es hora de que tu lado tierno y adorable salga a flote.

➖No entiendo-más confundida y con su signo de interrogación.

➖Levi normalmente usas la ropa que tu mamá te compra y escoge por ti-sonriente-Es hora de que tu encuentres tu estilo personal por ti misma. Pero no quiere decir que los vestidos caros que te compran o las blusas como faldas no te sean útiles de vez en cuando.

➖Hanji no entiendo muy bien pero tu sabes lo que haces-viendo la ropa que le pasaba entre sus manos-Veo que esto no esta nada mal.

➖Jejejejeje-feliz y con un brillo especial-Solo déjamelo a mi todo.

Y así mientras la pelicafe de lentes se encargaría de hacer que su amiga luciera hermosa y con su propio estilo para que conquistara de forma lenta y segura al chico auque solo lo hubiese visto una sola vez, algo en el fondo le decía que era el indicado para su amiga y esperaba que le quitara un poco lo seria y amargada que estaba (según ella, pero de corazon y cariño la queria asi como era ella en realidad).

* * *

**_¡AquÍ la actualización!. (Estaba inspirada)_**

**_Esta vez fue doble capitulo pero ya viene la confesión de Mikasa. ^^_**


	21. Capitulo 20

Regresando a casa la azabache se termino topando con su madre que la miro y le hizo señas para que fueran hablar en privado, al no ver nadie en casa.

➖¡Estuviste de compras con tu amiga cierto!-sentándose.

➖Hanji me esta ayudando con un chico-seria y sentándose también-¿De que querias hablar conmigo?.

➖Ese día me contaste tus motivos para hacer lo que haces-suspiro-Aun no entiendo como puedes ver a esa muchacha como una amenaza. Tu abuelo te quiero mucho, el jamás...

➖¡Te equivocas mamá!-intentando no alterarse-Mi abuelo se preocupa más por ella. He pasado demasiado tiempo con él para darme cuenta de que todo este tiempo no ha habido un solo momento en el que no este angustiado por mi prima.

➖Levi hija...aunque no queramos ella sigue siendo su nieta como tu lo eres.-notando que tenia una uña rota-Es la hija de mi hermano y es mi sobrina, por eso debemos in...

➖Mamá yo tengo mis motivos para odiarla. La tonta pero estupida de mi prima, en el tiempo corto que llevabamos tratándonos, me da motivos mas que suficientes para odiarla mas y darme la razon-siendo inteligente y por fin sabria una gran verdad-¿Pero no entiendo porque tanto mi tio Kenny como tu la odian?. No la conoce en nada. Podrían pero no lo hacen y si te soy honesta si hablamos de ella o de mi tia pareciera que las odian.

➖Sabia que me lo preguntarías algun dia. Después de todo eres mi hija-orgullosa-Y te contare nuestro motivos. Tu abuelo jamás odiara a tu prima como a la madre de ella. Pero nosotros si tenemos uno y tiene que ver con la muerte de mi hermano como la de tu padre.

Por fin los motivos serían revelados y dependiendo de lo que le contara, se definiría la actitud final que la azabache tendría con su prima.

**_Regresando a la casa._**

Ambos dejaron las compras en la mesa del comedor y listo para irse pero fue detenido por la azabache que necesitaba hablar de una buena vez por todas aunque eso lo molestara.

➖Eren debo decirte algo...debi decirtelo hace tiempo pero tenia miedo-algo nerviosa-He hablado mucho con Armin y con Jean. Annie también me lo ha reprochado mucho y es momento de que lo sepas.

➖Mikasa-molestándose por su actitud y sus palabras sin sentido.-Tengo que irme ya...

➖E-Estoy... yo...-no podia decirlas y estaba frustrándose -Y-yo...

➖Suficiente-soltándose -¡Me largo!.

Solo se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta y temerosa, necesitaba hablar de una buena vez o perdería su única oportunidad.

➖Eren estoy...enamorada de ti-gritandolo.

El antes de girar la perilla se detuvo al escucharla.

* * *

**_¡Aquí la actualización del dia ^^!._**


	22. Capitulo 21

En el departamento de una castaña de pelo claro.

Estaba esperando a que solo llegara el castaño y observaba a su amiga rubia anciosa y nerviosa como a la vez preocupada. r

Mientras sus amigos conversaban animadamente; bueno a excepción de dos parejas muy centradas en lo suyo.

Un pelicafe con su novia rubia que solo la hacia ponerse roja por lo que decía y una pelinegra con su novio que se comportaban tan lindos como amoros, provocando que ella quisiera besarlo pero eso seria muy vergonzoso hasta para el.

Así que decidió ir a ver a la unica que estaba nerviosa y sentándose a su lado.

➖¿Te pasa algo Armin?-abrazándola tiernamente.

➖N-No...a-a...mi no me ppassa nada-girando a verla y algo más que nerviosa-¿Porque lo dices Jean?.

➖Estas nerviosa-la dejo de abrazar y tomándola de la mano, la jalo haciendo que ambas se levantaran para encaminarse-Ahorita volvemos.

Pero como estaban en lo suyo las ignoraron y la llevo directo a su cuarto, donde cerro la puerta para hablar a solas ambas.

➖¿Qué sucede contigo?-tomándola por los hombros-Armi debes contármelo o me voy a enojar contigo como la otra vez.

➖Mmmm-dudando pero pensándolo mejor no era tan malo decírselo -Esta bien. Ayude a Mikasa para que hoy se le confesara a Eren.

Se quedo de piedra y soltándola para intentar procesar esa información.

**_En la casa Jeager._**

El silencio que había era muy notorio y el se volteo para mostrar un semblante sombrío, ella lo miraba angustiada y esperando una respuesta.

➖¡Estas hablando en serio!-con tono muy duro.-¡O es una broma!.

➖Y-yo...-sin saber que decir.

➖¡Solo contesta Mikasa!-alzando la voz.

➖Si...es en serio-ya cansada de tener miedo-Estoy enamorada de ti desde niña. No pude evitarlo. Tampoco lo pedi. Pero me canse de esconderlo hasta ahora.

➖¿Porque hasta ahora me dices todo esto?-encarándola y con enojo-¿Dime porque?.

➖Porque...me di cuenta que solo estaba huyendo y no era honesta contigo-intentando no llorar-¡Jamas podre verte como aún amigo o como un hermano!. ¡Siempre estoy angustiada y preocupada por ti!. ¡He sentido celos de Jean, por la manera en que se llevan!. ¡No solo de ella también de otras chicas que se te acercan!. ¡No puedo evitar amarte, muchas veces me pregunte si solo era una ilusion o una confusión, pero no es asi!. ¡Eren yo te amo realmente y daría todo porque me correspondas de la misma manera!.

La observo y sabia que no mentía, ella jamás lo hacía.

➖¡Y que esperas de mi Mikasa!-con la mirada fria-¡Que te diga que todo esta bien!. ¡Correspondo a tus sentimientos!. ¡Que siempre estaremos juntos!. ¡Que te amo y tendremos una vida donde nos casaremos, tendremos hijo y envejeseremos mientras vemos jugar a nuestros nietos!.

➖Solo quiero una respuesta-con desesperación se acerco y lo agarro de las manos-Necesito una respuesta. No una mentira. ¡Se honesto conmigo y dime a la cara que no sientes nada por mi¡. ¡Soy una mujer ahora y quiero al verdad!.

➖La verdad-soltándose y alejándose -Escucha esto Mikasa porque no volvere a repetirloem style="box-sizing: border-box;". ¡No te amo!. ¡Nunca lo hare porque tu solo eres para mi amiga, solo eso!.

➖¡Tu amiga!-alejándose con lagriamas-Nunca me veras como algo más. ¿Porque Eren?. Dime porque no puedo ser algo mas que una amiga para ti.

➖No te hagas esto Mikasa-decidido a irse-No puedes pedirme que te ame. Y auque hubieses escuchado de mi "un te amo". Jamás podriamos ser nada, ni ahora ni nunca.

Solo volvió a girar la perilla abriendo la puerta y yéndose de ahí dejando a una azabache llorando y con el corazon roto.


	23. Capitulo 22

Para ser más realista, ese mismo dia una madre e hija se hallaban viéndose mutuamente esperando una historia que cambiaria mucho las cosas.

➖¡Fue hace tiempo!-nostálgica-Era cuando aun yo era mas chica y tenia dieciocho años. En ese tiempo tanto tu Tio Kenny como...bueno tu otro tio, eran muy sobreprotectores conmigo, lo entendía, era la una mujer de la familia y me gustaba tener a mi familia cerca, pendiente unos del otro. Suena extraño por la manera en como somos todos nosotros y actuamos. Pero desde que mi . Nos dejo un gran vacío a todos nosotros pero nos adaptabamos, a los cambios difícilmente.

Resulta que después de un años, yo empece a salir con tu padre, algo que casi causo un infarto a todos pero lo aceptaron, no solo por mi, si no porque demostro que valía la pena que yo saliera con el. Todo iba bien entre nosotros. Pasamos muchos dias hermosos, cada dia eran únicos, pero todo lo bueno tiene algo mas hermoso. Eso fue el día que me pidio tu padre matrimonio. ¡Yo me emocione tanto que acepte gustosa y mi padre se alegro!. Fue en la cena que hicimos en celebración a tu tio por graduarse y empezar a trabajar más en las empresas.

Tu padre y tu tio eran colegas, se hicieron amigos y hasta podríamos decir que eran hermanos. Estaba tan feliz hasta el dia que tu padre me dijo que viajaria con tu tio por negocios, lo acepte gustosa, nunca pense que en ese viaje, mi hermano conocería a alguien. No las presento a su regreso, pensamos que era pasajero. Hasta Kenny aposto que no dudaría. Tu tio era un mujeriego. No duraban mucho sus relaciones y siempre las terminaba en pocos días. Pero eso no paso, algo que nos asombro a todos, en especial a mi padre, porque no era una conducta normal en él.

Tu padre me convenció que la conociera y diera una oportunidad a esa relación, por él, por mi hermano, y porque era necesario su felicidad. Me hice cercana pero algo en el fondo me decía que no era de fiar y sabia que nunca debia ignorar mi intuición. Pero no hice caso. La deje que fuera mi confidente y mi amiga, hasta mi dama de honor en mi boda.

Pero en mi boda, ella le fue infiel a tu tio. Se enredo con otro hombre y me entere que había pasado eso, por unos meses después ella estaba embarazada. Estaba mal y angustiada, asustada, creía que era los nervios de ser madre primeriza, yo estaría igual. Sin saber que hacer con un bebe. Pero no era porque al final me lo confeso. Me confeso que se acosto con otro hombre en la fiesta, estaba tomada y no sabia lo que hacia, esa fue su excusa que me dio llorando y suplicando que la ayudara.

Me iba a negar pero al final ella y tu tio también sostenían relaciones. No sabia de quien era en realidad. Pude decirle a mi hermano pero no lo hice a pesar de todo. El era feliz y más al enterarse de su embarazo. Cada dia tenia que verlo a el, ilusionado, lleno de vida y felicidad y a ella, como si nada pasará, tan radiante, dándome ganas de vomitar y gritarle para que se enterara de la clase de chica que era.

Tu padre me preguntaba porque mi forma de ser tan cruel con ella y como le decia la verdad a el, confiaba en ella, por tu tio, por su felicidad. Por eso recurri a Kenny, el era más sensato y frio al planear cosas. Llevaba más tiempo en los negocios de la familia que nosotros. El se molesto y actuo fríamente, me aconsejo que nuestro hermano debía enterarse de una buena vez, pero con pruebas que encontráramos sin involucrarnos a nosotros.

El las obtuvo de algún modo. Se las mostró y yo actue sorprendida, liberando mi enojo y tu padre me abrazo, para calmarme, en el fondo me alegraba pero no espere lo que mi hermano hizo después.

_➖"Si ese niño no es mio lo sabremos hasta que nazca-con dolor pero con seguridad.-Si es mio, lo cuidare y sere un padre. Pero me casare con ella, apesar de lo que hizo. ¡Yo la amo y nunca la dejaría sola!."_

No lo podía creer que al final no pudimos convencerlo de lo contrario. Tu padre me recomendo que seria mejor dejarlo. Sin presiones. Todo el embarazo estuvo con ella y en casa de nosotros. Siempre diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba. Provocando que tu tio y tu tio Kenny se pelearan, obligándolo a irse de la casa con ella, mudándose a otra parte. Tu abuelo nos pregunto que pasaba, tanto a él como a mi, se lo contamos todo con lujo de detalle, pero no podíamos contar con mi padre, apoyaba la decisión de tu tio, y ya no nos metimos.

Y luego...paso...el accidente de tu padre...lo siento me cuesta trabajo contarlo.


	24. Capitulo 23

_Miro a su madre y procesaba todo lo que hasta ese momento le habia dicho. Su tio, la madre de su prima y algo que aún no entendía es que tenia que ver el accidente de su padre con todo lo que le habia contado y aún faltaba más por la expresión de su madre._

_¡Mamá!-aún confundida-Te dire que sucede que aún no comprendo que tiene que ver mi padre, su accidente y mi tio en todo esto._

_¡Levi!-sollozando y limpiándoselas lagrimas que escurrían de ellos-¡Tu aún no nacías cuando paso el accidente!. ¡La muerte de tu padre!. ¡De tu tio!. ¡Nos sorprendió a todos nosotros!. ¡Tanto a tu abuelo!. ¡A tu tio Kenny!. ¡A mi en especial!. _

_¿Porque?-sin comprender aún._

_¿Cómo te lo digo?-buscando aun las palabras para decirle-Haber...tu padre salio de viaje con tu tio. Eso fue justo cuando yo fui al doctor para hacerme unos análisis. Llevaba algunos dias sintiéndome mal. Tuve que ir a verla por que mi hermano me lo pidio. Fui y la veía normal pero también como arrepentida, por sus palabras que aún recuerdo bien._

_**"De verdad lo siento mucho-con lagrimas-No queria hacerle eso, ni faltarles a ustedes el respeto. Menos que por mi culpa se distanciaran."**_

_**" Nada de lo que hallas hecho cambia nada-con frialdad-Si tan solo fueras la indicada para mi hermano. Todo seria muy distinto. Pero no eres ni la mitad de la mujer que el se merece realmente. ¡Solo esta contigo por ese bebe!.¡ Cree que te ama!. Pero el solo lo hace porque no puede dejarte sola. Y reza porque sea de el, si no vete buscando otro lugar para vivir, antes de que nazca ese niño o niña".**_

_Me fui de ahi. No volví a verla después de eso. Contrate a alguien que fuese a verla en mi lugar, para que mi hermano lo supiera y no se enojara conmigo._

_Y al tener mis análisis, me puse más que feliz al saber que te tendría no perdi tiempo para llamar a tu padre y contárselo. Su felicidad y alegría era algo que sabía muy en el fondo mas mi intuición, me hacia saber que el estaba, apesar de ser un hombre frio y serio. Deseaba ver su expresión por primera vez pero esa oportunidad la tenia tu tio. El me felicito también aún sabiendo mi enfando con ella. Era mi hermano y nosotros no nos ibamos a distanciar y por eso me prometieron volver para celebrarlo en familia._

_Pero-algo intrigada y curiosa._

_Sucede que tanto tu padre como tu tio al regresar de su viaje de negocios-juntando sus manos.-Fueron primero a casa de tu tio. Pero justo tenia que romper fuente y llamaron para avisarnos. No podíamos dejar solo a tu tio y también nos fuimos. Llegamos al hospital pero nada. No habían llegado algo que nos extraño y tenia una gran sensación de que algo malo pasaba y mi padre me trataba de calmar. _

_¿De que sirvio eso?. ¡Tanto fue la espera que basto una llamada para destrozarme al punto de salir del hospital y solo ir a otro para buscar a tu padre!. ¡Como a mi hermano!. ¡Me importaba mucho mas ellos!. ¡Que no me preocupe por ella!. Y por mi repentina salida me tuvieron que seguir difícilmente. Mi padre y tu tio, aún no sabian de mi embarazo, no se los había dicho porque era una gran sorpresa que ibamos anunciar, una vez estuviesemos todos reunidos._

_Llegue al hospital preguntando por tu padre y mi hermano. Solo me habían dicho de tu padre. Estaba en cirugía, pero nada de tu tio. Había un policía y solo queria saber que habia pasado._

_La respuesta que me dieron dolió. De camino al hospital. En el camino. Ellos conducían, cuando un idiota que estaba borracho se fue a estampar, chocar o estrellar, contra ellos. Provocando que se volcara el auto... en el momento en que paso el choque...para evitar que pasara algo ...tu tio murio en el proceso...al protegerla a ella y al bebe._

_¡Mamá!-se levantó y fue a calmarla, tomando sus manos._

_E-Estoy bien...puedo seguir-entrelazando sus manos con las de ella-Fue algo doloroso...pero fue más doloroso cuando el doctor se acerco a mi saliendo de la cirugía ...y me daba la noticia de que tu padre no pudo sobrevivir...una hemorrogia...no pudieron hacer nada más que intentar...me puse tan mal...que me desplome justo en los brazos de mi padre...el llegaba cuando vio...me aferre a el...que en mi dolor...dolida...le dije sobre ti._

_Tuvieron que llevarme a casa para que que durmiera. Algo que no pude hacer, era doloroso, demasiado doloroso para mi. ¡Mi esposo!. ¡Tu papá!. ¡Mi hermano!. ¡Dos de las personas más importantes para mi habían muerto, justo el dia que volvían!. ¡El maldito dia que esa mujer tenia que parir!. ¡La culpe a ella!. ¡Solo a ella por todo lo que paso ese dia!._

_Pero apesar de ese suceso. Kenny pidió las pruebas de paternidad. Suena cruel y frio pero lo hizo con justificación. Molesto a tu abuelo eso. Pero al final fueron positivas. ¡Esa chica si es tu prima!. ¡Sin importar lo que sucedió ese dia!. ¡Lo era!. ¡Era hija de mi hermano!. Pero al final, lo que hizo mi hermano por ella no importo. Esa mujer resulto herida y tuvieron que hacerle una sesaria como también operarla para detener una hemorragia interna. Pero en el proceso la dejaron esteril y eso me alegro tanto._

_Paso tiempo en el hospital, siendo visitada por mi padre. Yo fui al medico por mi estado no era bueno y podia sufrir un aborto. En esa revisión. Aproveche para ir a ver a la bebe. A la hija de mi hermano. Lastima solo tenia los ojos de el. Se parecía tanto a ella. Que no podía verla ni en pintura. Era mi sobrina. La hija de mi propio hermano. Es por eso que odio a esa mujer con todo mi ser. Y por esa razon me desagrada tanto tu prima. Su parecido es muy grande. Es su misma imagen. _

_No tienes porque decirmelo-abrazándola-¡Tienes razones para odiarla y las entiendo demasiado bien!. ¡Yo tengo las mia y son justificadas!. ¡Te quiero mucho mamá!. ¡Y mi padre estaria orgulloso de ti, por criarme por los dos!. _

_¡Levi!-la abrazo, aferrándose a su hija._

* * *

_**¡La actualización del dia!. ¡Con doble capitulo compensando el capitulo del dia anterior! ^^**_

_**Contando Kushel, la razon del odio que sienten aún Kenny y ella. Y porque no quieren a Mikasa. ¿Me pregunto que pasara ahora que Levi lo sabe?. ¿El abuelo se enterara?. ¿O tal vez Levi sea más comprensiva con su prima o no?**_


	25. Capitulo 24

Mas tarde en el departamento de cierta de pelicafe que se hallaba en ese mismo momento terminado unos papeles (u style="box-sizing: border-box;"aqui que debía entregar unos papeles de suma importancia, al ser secretaria y trabajar para una importante empresa/u) para pasado mañana, ya no le faltaba mucho pero justo tocaron el timbre como tres veces, sabiendo que esa era la señal de su amiga que aparecía y fue abrir esperando que todo le hubiese ido bien y no con una corazon roto.

Al abrir la puerta, la azabache para que no viera su rostro sonrosado (de nuevo) se lanzo abrazándose a ella y confundida pensando lo peor del mundo. Entro con dificultad por el agarre de la azabache que no la dejaba moverse bien y para no caerse, como pudo se dirigió a los sillones para dejarse caer y como la siguió pudo darse cuenta de su actitud por ver sus orejas rojas y preguntándose quien pudo hacerla sonrojar.

➖¡Levi me contaras o te ocultaras!-con una so risa burlona.

➖C-Callate, que aun estoy en si fue un sueño o fue verdad-recordando lo que sucedió y ocultándose aun más.

➖¡Si no me dices no puedo ayudarte!-divertida y algo feliz de ser la única en poder observar ese comportamiento en su amiga.

Con verguenza se separo lentamente de ella, para meterle un puñetazo y lanzarla contra el muro con el que se pego, aun hecha un dilema pero asi era ella de afectuosa.

Pobre de su amiga (Hanji-san jejeje).

**_En la estación del tren._**

Un chico de cabellos castaños veía a cierta azabache, por cuestiones del destino llego al lugar justo cuando su prima se había ido toda roja y corriendo (uno los vio por desgracia), se miraron y como otras tres personitas volvían se quedaron ahí, aunque una castaña clara estaba desmayada de tato asombro en un dia o mejor dicho, por cierto beso que la emociono a tal grado de caer desmayada (por suerte no las descubrió).

Era cargada por un chico pecoso (Marco hace su aparición ^^), el pasaba justo en el momento en que se desmayo y por reflejo la atrapo antes de que se callera y tanto la pelinegra como la rubia le agradecieron mucho.

Las acompaño siendo amable en todo momento y no desconfiaban de él, era muy tranquilo y por que en parte era un caballero,; ya ni se encontraban de eso hoy en dia. Pero como la rubia los vio fue ayudar a su amiga con cuestiones personales, por suerte la pelinegra lo entendía y se fue con el pecoso, para llevar a casa a su amiga.

➖¡Mikasa!-serio.

➖N-No es lo que crees...-interrumpida.

➖¡Mikasa!-agitada y tocando su hombro-Siento hacerte esperar y que vinieras por mi...Eren...

➖Armin-suspiro-¡Fue bueno verte!. Nos vemos.

Y de ahí se fue el castaño, dejándolas solas en lugar una azabache triste por ser ignorada.

➖Mika...-preocupada.

➖No hablare del tema-encarándola y recordando su enojo-¿Y porque no contestabas el celular?. ¡Te marque varias veces!.

➖Sobre eso...fui con Bert y Jean al parque de diversiones-ssupirando cansada y no iba a mentirle de donde había estado-Nos arrastro Jean y no pudimos hacer nada.

La miro y no desconfió de su palabra.

➖Ya no importa-dolida-Puedo quedarme en tu casa por unos dias. No quiero estar bajo el mismo techo con Eren...no ahora.

➖Claro que si, vamos-tranquila.

➖Gracias Armin, de verdad gracias-más relajada.

Y encaminándose ambas amigas, una hecha un conflicto y la otra dudando en decirle la verdad a su amiga de lo que vio con sus propios ojos, pero como no sabia como era la prima de la azabache, la chica que habían visto con el castaño, aun no tenia nada para alegar e interceder por ellos.

* * *

**_¡Pobre Hanji-san pero así es Levi-san!._**

**_Y la actualización del dia después de una fiesta que me dejo muerta y agotada pero como buena escritora que soy...eso creo...les dejo este capitulo y ya falta poco para que Levi tenga cuñado asegurado. ^^_**


	26. Capitulo 25

La azabache estaba sentada en una banca del parque, pensando en todo lo que le había contado su madre ese día. No asistió a sus clases particulares como siempre, para que lo hacia si no iba a prestar atención en nada, aún no podía olvidar la mirada de su madre, tan vulnerable y desecha estaba, cuando la dejo sola.

Cerca de ahí un castaño pasaba por el lugar después de ir a ver a sus amigos y ponerse de acuerdo; se había ido justo a tiempo antes de que empezaran a preguntarle por su seriedad y frialdad de ese momento.

Le llamo la atención ver a cierta chica con una mirada triste, sentada en una banca cerca de la fuente (eso le pareció ver a él) y acercándose, toco su hombro, para que ella alzara la vista y lo viera parado frente a ella, inclinado y con una mirada seria, que noto.

➖Hola-preocupado y dejándose un poco-¿Te encuentras bien Levi?.

➖H-Hola...perdona no estoy del todo bien-suspiro y contenta de verlo en el fondo, se levanto para poder tener una mejor charla-Y ya que me preguntas. ¿Que te paso a ti para estar tan serio?.

➖Cosas sin importancia, eso creo-encogiendo los hombros-Te invito algo de comer te parece buena idea.

➖No tengo problemas-agradeciendo que se encontraran para distraerse en ese momento.

➖Tu escoges el lugar-cediéndole su brazo.

➖Gracias Eren-aceptando su invitación y colgándose de su brazo.

Parecía una pareja quien los viera en ese momento.

(...)

Fueron a un puesto de hod-dogs, ya que a la azabache le pareció buena idea comer algo que nunca había comido en su vida por culpa de su amiga, por su lógica y su loca idea de la información de salud sobre enfermedades y más su madre sobreprotectora.

➖E-Esta muy rico-contenta de comer algo diferente.

➖Me imagino que nunca te han dejado comer algo como esto-viéndola feliz-Siempre saben buenos y dime cuando fue la ultima vez que hiciste algo por tu cuenta.

➖N-no se-comiendo sin prestarle atención.

Teniendo que esperar a que acabara de comer para poder hablar.

**_En casa de los Jeager._**

Lloraba desconsolada y por eso decidió llamar a la unica persona con la que contaba en ese momento.

Pero para sus suerte llego a verla para saber que había pasado.

Abriendo la puerta tuvo que abrazarla y calmarla para saber que había sucedido realmente.

➖¿Mikasa que sucedió ?-aún angustiada-Vimos a Eren y estaba...

➖Eren...me rechazo...solo me dijo que nunca me iba amar-sollozando-que me veía ...como a una amiga...y nunca me...veria de...otra...forma.

➖Y-Yo..no se que decirte-sin sorprenderse tanto-De verdad lo siento mucho Mikasa...no debi decirte nada...

➖Armin...fue mi decisión -alzando el rostro-Debi saberlo...porque creía que el y yo...fui una tonta...nunca debi hacer caso...solo debi quedarme callada.

La miro hecha un desastre y destruida. Lo sabía en el interior pero queria tener una esperanza de que no fuera cierto, pero al final era cierto y se sentía culpable.


	27. Capitulo 26

**_Días después._**

Estaba esperando a cierta persona, con pasciencia y tranquilo y en sus manos con una rosa, sin saber que cerca de ahi cierta chica de cabellos castaño claro, arrastrando a una pelinegra y a una rubia (que ni queria estar ahi, preocuapda aun por su amiga), habians decidido espiar al castaño, por su actitud extraña y porque habian escuchado de cierto pelicafe (Ymir o en este caso Joshua) con su intriga de siempre, que salia con alguien y por eso habia rechazado a la azabache (osea a Mikasa).

Y por eso habian decidido seguirlo, bueno en la castaña claro, era mas que obvio para tener algo con que molestarlo, y las otras dos, bueno en su caso fueron obligadas en contra de su voluntad, por ser demasiado debiles ante una chica que tenia mucha iniciativa pero que se puede hacer con ella, mas que seguirle el juego o sufrir por dias.

Caminaba lento cierta chica que al verlo, se aseguro de estar presentable y dando un suspiro, tomo la iniciativa de actuar normal, dudando aun si debia ir con ese vestido y esos zapatos, pero como su amiga la ayudo con todo, no iba a fallarle.

Su amiga habia hecho mucho por ella para que ahora saliera corriendo y mas desde que se entero que su prima ya no tenia ni una sola oportunidad con el, por eso ella no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le estaba dando.

La miro acercarse y actuando normal pero en el fondo estaba nervioso de si saldria bien su primera cita oficial (en mi parecer era como la tercera pero ya que se puede hacer con ellos).

➖Te hice esperar mucho-colocandose enfrente de el.

➖C-Claro que no-viendola y pareciendole un angel, para darle la rosa-Es para ti, no sabia que flor te gustaria. Por eso te traje una rosa.

➖G-Gracias-con su sonrojo-Es muy lindo de tu parte, pero, a donde vamos.

➖Es sorpresa-sonriendo y notando la hora en el reloj-Es mejor apresurarnos o se hara mas tarde.

➖Mmmm...tengo curiosidad-pensativa pero aun con sus sonrojo-No podrias darme una pista, auque sea pequeña.

➖Curiosa-pensando si decirle o no, pero prefirio que fuera sorpresa-Te tendras que esperar hasta que lleguemos.

➖Malo-haciendo un puchero y de brazos cruzados.

Solo se empezp a reir de su actitud, provocando que ella lo mirara y enojandose smpezo a darle golpes pequeños pero no tan fuertes (asi nuestra querida Hanji se lo recomendo, con eso que tiene mucha fuerza).

Sin contar a las chismosas, estaban tranquilas y sorprendidas (porque si nos ponemos a pensar entre Mikasa y Levi, en mujer, pues nuestro querido capitan le gana) dde que fuese hermosa la chica con la que supuestamente salia, que aun no era si, pero se vale soñarlo. La castaña clara, estaba mas que sorprendida y con su iniciativa los iban a seguir, debia salir de dudas, si eran o no, conocia al pelicafe bien, para saber que habia veces que mentia y otras no, pero con el nunca se sabia.

➖Vamos chicas-siendo objetiva.

➖J-Jean ya no me parece buena idea-algo angustiada-Sabes es cierto, mejor me voy a ver a Reiner...

➖Eso si que no-seria-Venimos a seguri al suicida y como buenas amigas, debemos velar por su felicidad y su futuro.

➖J-Jean...yo tengo que ver a Mikasa-viendola-Me preocupa mucho...

➖Armin ella estara bien-aun decidida a todo-Se dabe cuidar sola. Y si no acepta un rechazo entonces es una chica patetica. Nosotras no podemos estar las 24 horas del dia para su disposicion. Aparte seria ser justo. Nunca se preocupa por los demas y no estaria mal que aprendiera de una buena vez.

➖P-Pero...-callandose.

➖Nada de peros-agarrandolas de las manos-Ahora iremos y sabremos si salen o no.

Resignandose mejor prefirieron ya no hacer nada en contra de ella.

* * *

**_Aqui la actualizacion del dia ^^._**

**_Perdonen por las las faltas de acentos, tengo problemas y como apenas consegui donde poder escribir (falta de internet, por flata de pago) pero aqui esta y espero que sea de su agrado._**


	28. Capitulo 27

Durante todo el dia cierta azabache intentaba contactar a su prima sin resultado alguno, estaba dolida y necesitaba sacar su enojo, su tristeza y frustación de alguna forma. Penso que tal vez su prima fuera de ayuda, la había ayudado mucho y se arriesgo a intentarlo, como su amiga la ayudo a que se confesara.

Sabe que no resulto y ahora necesitaba hacer algo para olvidar el dolor de saber que jamás estaria con el castaño.

Caminaba por el parque y pensando que hacer ahora más que nunca, no podía contactarse con su prima, tampoco con su amiga. Y esa mañana el castaño, la saludo como si nada hubiese pasado, apurado y arreglado para variar, solo escucho un "llegare tarde, no me esperes, tal vez ni regrese hasta pasado mañana, todavía no se", para irse y dejarla sola, como si sus sentimientos no importaran.

Tan radiante se habia ido que penso que seria importante, tal vez se fue con sus amigos o solo fue con su hermano mayor, pero no era el caso; siempre que iba con su hermano le avisaba o el venia por él, sin excepción alguna. Llamaría para confirmar, pero no se llevaba bien con él, de hecho se odiaban, era notorio para otros, pero con una familia como los Jeager, el amor en esa familia, les impedia ver la realidad a su alrededor.

Tan absorta estaba que termino chocando con una chica de cabellos cafes y lentes, bueno la otra también venia en su mundo, con sus papeles y como no miraba choco con cierta azabache, que en esos momentos con el impacto y la caída de ambas, su enojo se hizo notar. La pelicafe cuando observo y miro fijamente a la perosona com la que choco, reconoció a la prima de su amiga y levantándose, noto sus ojos llorosos e hinchados por llorar, recogió rápido sus papeles, pero para evitarse problemas le quedaba una sola cosa por hacer.

➖L-Lo siento mucho, llevo prisa-y asi se hecho a correr.

➖¡Oye tu!...se fue. Maldición -enojada y levantándose apenas, la caída le dolio mucho.-¡Que gente!. ¿Por que no se pueden fijar por donde uno va?.

Camino alejándose de ahí aún adolorida.

Pero cierta pelicafe como huyo, se detuvo mirando que no la seguía, de ser su amiga, ya la hubiese alcanzado y asesinado de paso pero como ella estaba en una cita, estaba feliz y esperaba que todo resultara bien para ella.

**_En un parque de diversiones._**

El le compraba una bebida, para que se le subiera el color, que era palido, pero aún así, se veía como un fantasma; después de subirse a la montaña rusa, la azabache se divierto en grande, ya qu nunca se espero que el castaño la llevara al parque de diversiones y menos que el invitara todo. Sabia un poco de familia, como que su padre era un medico, y andaba de vacaciones después de tantos años de trabajar, y su madre apesar de ser ama de casa, también tenia un negocio con la ex mujer de su padre, no sabia bien de que era, y que tenia a su hermano mayor, siendo empresario y atendiendo los negocios de la familia, pero le gustaría hablar con el por ciertos asuntos de interés mutuo.

Y eso era algo, pero la razon de su palidez se debe a que pasaron cerca de un tipo con un traje de payaso y como a la azabache le dan miedo, por algo que ocurrió gracias a su tio (ese Kenny no tenia mucho que hacer) le dan pavor y eso lo noto cuando empezo a temblar y tuvo que pasar por ahí siendo abrazada por el castaño, que no la dejo alzar la vista en ningún momento, pegándola a su torso y sacándola de ahí (también pudo haberla sacada cargando pero eso seria muy extraño o no ?).

Todo fue observado por tres personitas, que estaban ya cansadas, bueno dos de ellas, por ser obligadas a venir y de tanto correr de aqui para allí, por una que aun no estaba segura de nada.

➖¡Jean podemos irnos!-recargada sobre su amiga.

➖¡Si! ¡por favor!-dejando que se recargara en ella-¡Ya estamos cansadas!.

➖¡Lo siento mucho!-volteando a verlas-Pero aún no hay nada que demuestre que ellos esten saliendo...

Y se escucho como había un problema, ellas se acercaron un poco para observar como unos tipos molestaban a la azabache, intentando ligársela y ella molesta, los mando por allá lejos y como el castaño no estaba, por ir un momento a contestar su telefono (ese Zeke tan inoportuno) pero eso no dejo satisfecho a los tipos que la acorralaron.

Iba a intervenir la castaña pero se detuvo y se escondio jalando en el proceso a las dos porque un castaño enojado y molesto se mostró.


	29. Capitulo 28

Como hemos dicho cientos de veces "si las miradas matasen ya estarÍamos en el infierno" pero en ese momento la molestia de cierta persona era notoria, por esa misma razon sus amigas chismosas, que eso no se les da mucho, se habían ocultado, o mejor dicho, una cataña clara oculto a las otras sin saber que habia pasado en realidad; para no morir y ganarse su enojo, era algo que sabia bien de sobra al no ser tan suicida en algunos casos, solo en algunos.

Pero de eso,a que en ese mismo momento, se halla ido a hablar por telefono y vuelva encontrándose ese tipo de escena, fue suficiente para que su autocontrol se fuera al carajo mismo (en pocas palabras apareció Eren celoso y posesivo con lo qu es suyo cof cof cof) y mas cuando jalo de una forma algo brusca a la azabache y colocándola a su lado, la tomo de la cintura, atrayéndola a él de una forma posesiva.

➖Nunca les han enseñado, que, cuando una dama dice no, es un no-con su tono de voz serio, y su actitud más que seria.

➖¿Tu quien demonios eres?-creyéndosela gran cosa.

➖¿Quien soy?-con una sonrisa de infarto (para cualquiera si lo vieran claro)-¡Resulta que soy su novio y ustedes estaban molestando a mi novia en nuestra cita!.

La cara de la azabache fue de sorpresa, bueno que te salve el chico por el que estas babeando y fantaseando para que sea de tu marido y tu prima no lo tenga, te invite a una cita, te lleve aún parque de diversiones y unos tipos vengan a molestarte para que el te salve como una damisela. en apuros y proclame ser tu novio, es digno de sorprenderse.

Apareció un sonrojo que tiñeron sus mejillas y aferrándose un poco a su palyera, sintió sus abdominales, por la cercanía (mas esa manita cof cof cof) algo que hace rato no se dio cuenta por su miedo que la domino (u style="box-sizing: border-box;"culpa de Kenny/u) y con eso fue más que suficiente para pornerla de un rojo tomate y ocultarse entre sus dos manos apenada.

➖Así que tu novia-viendo ambas reacciones y suspirando-¡Vamonos chicos!. No hay nada que hacer aquí.

➖Pero jefe...-callándose al ver como puso su mano en su hombro y lo miraba.

➖Con este tipo no se juega-susurrándole a él y quitando su mano de su hombro, se paso de largo encaminándose a otro sitio-¡Vamonos ya!.

Y así se fuero, dejandolos a los dos y el castaño solo suspiro pero como la azabache no podia aun creerlo, se escondio para que se la bajara la verguenza y lo rojo que se encontraba en ese momento.

Si escucharon eso ciertas personitas, y miraron a su amiga, suplicantes, agotadas y cansadas de que si ya podian irse, pero para su suerte no paso eso, porque ella no estaba cien por ciento segura de nada, y eso era muy razonable para alguien como ella, que necesitsba pruebas reales de noviasgo, para creer.

Y en su mundo con ellos era diferentes las cosas.

➖No te hicieron nada-si serio y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

➖E-Estoy b-bien-tartamudeando por primera vez en su vida-E-en serio...e-estoy p-perfec-ctamente...

➖Mmm-tuvo que separarla y notando que se olcultaba entre sus dos manos-Si te encuentras bien porque te ocultas.

Si el supiera, pero eso no lo detuvo para agarrar de manera tierna y dulce sus mano de su rostro y mirarla aunque ella forsejeaba para que no la viera, eso seria según humillante para ella y como no se dejaba, tuvo que jalarla con más fuerza y atrayéndola nuevamente a el, pudo ver su cara toda roja y le pareció tan adorable como al ver sus carnoso labios, no lo dudo y la tomo de la nuca para simplemente besarla cuando esta cerraba los ojos por inercia y al abrirlos por sentir algo calido en sus labios; cual fue su shock al verse besada por cierto castaño.

Y el de una castaña clara que al volver a mirar se encontro con esa escena y con la boca abierta, y dos amigas que salieron de su escondite para ver el beso que se daba enese justo momento. La pelinegra se puso roja de la verguenza y una rubia que en realidad no creía que su amigo tuviera novia sin decirle algo a ella antes, pero con esa escena, los hechos decían lo contrario.

* * *

**_Y por petición especial de gatitaluna hubo beso._**

**_Y como me siento insipirada, en el próximo capitulo posiblemente Zeke hable con Levi o tal Mikasa vea a su prima para decirle lo de la confesión fallida. Aún no tengo una idea clara pero ya sea en el que sigue o en el próximo. ^^_**


	30. Capitulo 29

**_Bueno amigos es hora del hermoso momento de la verdad y tal vez la tragedia surga...neel ^^...no es cierto en realidad es mentira, en realidad apartir de aqui las cosas cambian un poco._**

* * *

Llego el amado dia de la graduación y todos felices, se hallaban reunidos con sus amigos, familiares y de paso lo único que habia era una gran alegría de saber que ahora comenzaba una nueva etapa en su vida, la más importante y la que decidiría su futuro apartir de ahora.

Una familia estaba contenta, y una azabache algo incomoda por tener que ir a celebrar con ellos, pero más por un castaño.

➖¿Bien muchachos a donde quieren ir?-alegre.

➖De hecho padre, yo ire con unos amigos a un lugar a celebrar-apenado el castaño y observando que no estaba su hermano presente-Y Zeke. ¿Donde esta?. El prometio venir.

➖Sobre eso hijo, el lamentaba mucho no venir pero comento que te llevaría la semana que viene algun lugar solo los dos-sonriendo.-Por más que quiso safarse del trabajo no pudo y me pidio disculpas en su nombre.

➖Ohhh...que se le puede hacer-resignándose -No les molesta que no los acompañe.

➖Claro que no hijo-colocando su mano en su hombro-Ve con ellos ahora y diviertete.

Sonrió y se despidió para irse a reunir de inmediato y aprovechando para mandar un mensaje a alguien importante para el.

Se quedo con ellos la azabache y los miro.

➖Mika, no iras con ellos-algo curiosa.

➖No ire con ellos Karla-san-tranquila-Prefiero quedarme a ir a alguna de sus fiestas alocadas. Eso no es lo mio.

➖Entonces vamos-contento.

Y así se fueron ellos tres para disfrutar del dia más que nada.

**_En un café._**

Estaba esperando un rubio, hasta que una azabache llego y se sento de manera tranquila. Ya había ordenado y el tomaba un cappuchino de forma tranquila y relajada, en cambio ella debía apurarse para irse y encontrarse con alguien especial.

➖Y bien. ¿De que querías hablar conmigo?-con el tono serio.

➖Ire al grano-seria-Me gusta mucho Eren y estoy dispuesta a todo con el. ¡Voy muy en serio y no pienso alejarme si es lo que tu quieres que haga en algun momento!. El pequeño inconveniente es mi tonta y estupida prima. Ella le gusta Eren y apesar de que el la rechazo aun no se como convencerla de que se largue.

➖¡Entiendo el punto de mi hermano!-suspiro-La verdad no tengo problemas en que tu seas la afortunada en salir con el. Lo quiero y su felicidad es primero ante todo. Y agradesco tu honestidad en decirmelo. Lo que ahora me lleva a mi pregunta. ¿Cual es tu motivo y que ganas con alejar a tu prima?.

➖¡Mi motivo y que gano!-sonriendo-Primero que nada, gano mucho con que se valla, asi no interferira entre Eren y yo en nuestra relación, no tendremos que ocultarlo de todos y fingir ser la buena prima que la apoya. Y segundo, mi motivo real, es que en el momento preciso momento en que se valla de aqui, yo puedo tener la atención de mi abuelo, por asi decirlo y no tengo que estar al pendiente de alguien tan insignificante.

➖Asi que no soy el único que odia a esa mocosa inpertinente-contento de saberlo-¿Y que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?.

➖Necesito que me ayudes en encontrar la forma en que se valla-viendo la hora-Si no se va...Eren sabra que hasta ahora solo he estado mintiendo y Mikasa, no es tonta, lo averiguara antes de todo. Y se que Eren en el fondo, por lo que he notado, en los pocos dias que llevamos conociendonos y saliendo, se preocupa por ella, aunque este enojado con ella. No pretendo que al final el le de una oprtunidad.

➖¡Hare lo posible!-viéndola levantarse-Fue un placer hablar y aclarar las cosas...cuñada.

➖Igual...cuñado-con una reverencia se retiro del lugar.

* * *

**_¡Lo prometido es deuda!._**

**_¡Y con esto llegamos con el capitulo de el dia!. ^^ _**


	31. Capitulo 30

**_Pobre la vida de las personas que quieren intriga y mas porque decide adelantarme un poco en la historia, no tenia ideas y como hasta ahora paso lo bueno, pues apartir de aquí empezara lo bueno de la historia. _**

**_Lo se,decidí eso porque ahora nos enfocaremos en el tema de Mikasa y sus problemas que seran cruciales como las desiciones._**

* * *

Tan importante es ver lo bueno de la vida en especial si en ese momento cierta azabache ve a su propia prima en casa y a al castaño, hablando con ella animadamente y sonriéndole.

Llegas y lo único en lo que piensas es en descansar después de ver sus opciones de las universidades que la han aceptado, y la de irse a estudiar al extranjero. Aún no lo sabe bien pero de lo que esta segura es que duda en irse, pero también esta su futuro en juego; tantas decisiones que tomar, la tenia ya cansada, tanto su depresión por la decepción y el rechazo de cierta persona, el estres de ver que cierta chica castaña clara, no la apoyé y la vea más como una molestia, una perdedora; de una rubia que se le confeso y ahora la ignora.

Saber que los miembros de su familia, los que no conoce, la quieren conocer ahora y aparte de que el hermano del castaño quiera hablar y hacer las pases con ella. Aun no sabe si todo es una trampa o hay algo más en ello, como su amiga le dijo que se le hacia extraño, y tomara precauciones, sin precipitarse tanto.

➖¡Mika!-alegre y sonriéndole al verla-Por fin, te estaba esperando.

➖Yo me voy-levantándose y en el acto, besar su mano de ella en señal de despedida-¡Fue un gusto verte de nuevo Levi!.

➖Adios Eren-amable.

Lo vio que se iba y la azabache confundida, nunca había visto esa accion y menos desde que lo conoció. Miro a su prima, y decidio sentarse a su lado, para saber a que habia venido.

➖Ya no pude felicitarte por tu graduación. Y vine para que ambas salgamos a divertirnor como distraernos-tomando sus manos?-También se porque te gusta Eren. Tranquila fue una observación.

➖Sabes no tengo muchas ganas-ignorando su comentario acerca del castaño.-Estoy cansada de todo y vengo de hablar con mi amiga.

➖Y-Ya veo-desepcionada según ella-Entonces que me cuentas.

➖¡Eren me rechazo!-abrazándose a ella y con lagrimas-¡Intente localizarte y no pude encontrarte!.

La azabache ya lo sabia bien, pero debía fingir al final de todo, no podía arruinarlo.

➖M-Mika...y-yo no se que decirte-abrazándola de mala gana y actuando con un tono de tristeza y sorpresa.-N-no puedo decirte un lo siento...porque no se como te sientas.

➖No lo hagas...por favor...no lo hagas-sollozando de nuevo.-Menos tu...más que nada tu.

* * *

**_¡Con esto inicia lo interesante de esta historia!._**

**_La actualización de hoy._**


	32. Capitulo 31

**_Unos días después._**

Era muy interesante saber que al final la azabache después de conocer a su familia, hablar con ellos de cosas interesantes, y saber que en realidad no había sido todo tan malo, al final su amiga se había equivocado, en esta situación. Importante es decir que ahora iba haber en realidad, a una persona que aún no tenia claro si tenia buenas intenciones o no; desde pequeña había sentido el odio de cierto rubio, su despreció, y su frialdad, pero como siempre penso que habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

Pero después de un tiempo, no eran imaginaciones suyas, en realidad si la odiaba y lo peor es que cierto castaño no lo veía, estaba cegado, igual que sus padres, pero no podía interferir y menos se quería ganar la indeferencia de ellos. Callo y ella empezo a odiarlo, por razones lógicas, y ahora el queria hacer las pases, por eso había llamado a si prima para que la acompañase, no queria estar solo, y su prima accedio al final, por ella, o esos es lo que creía en realidad.

Su prima la esperaba algo cansada pero debía fingir y eso era más que cansado para ella, sus esfuerzos la estaban agotando y preferia tener una cita con cierto castaño de nuevo pero no debia ser tan obvia. Desde el beso ya había pasado tanto tiempo y su corazon se aceleraba como su pequeño sonrojo aparecía, pero en esos momentos debía quitarselo o seria muy obvio como complicado explicarlo, si no tenia cuidado.

Y apareciendo la azabache, se acerco a ella y llego un rubio al mismo tiempo.

➖No importa que me acompañe mi prima-seria.

➖La verdad no-tranquilo.

➖Es un gusto verlo de nuevo-con una reverencia ante todo.

➖Siento mis modales-notando su actuación-Soy Zeke Jeager.

➖Levi-fingiendo por su prima-Mika no seas tan grosera y relajate por favor.

➖Mmm...¿y que querias hablar conmigo?-solo apenada ante su prima.

➖Te pedi disculpas por mi comportamiento, no fue mi intención, pero al ser parte de una familia importante, debo velar por ellos, y mi hermano-mintiendo-Y al no saber de tu familia creía que en cualquier momento vendría por ti y no queria ver a mi hermano triste, ahora veo mi error y lo siento de verdad. Por eso quiero arreglarlo y me permitas darte un consejo, como un conocido y al ser el hermano mayor de Eren quisiera que contaras conmigo, aunque sea dificil de creerlo en este momento.

Lo miro y algo desconfiada pero sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras que decidio darle una oportunidad, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

➖Mika-observando su gesto.

➖E-Esta bien-respondiendo con un tono amable y no tan frio o serio-Pero espero que no me estes tomando el pelo.

➖No lo hare. No soy tan cobarde para eso-era sorprendente como podia ser tan ingenua y ahora entendía porque a su futura cuñada no le caia bien.

* * *

**_La actualización de hoy ^^_**


	33. Capitulo 32

Ya habían pasado varios días y la azabache estaba más que decidida a irse para empezar de cero, cumplir sus metas y olvidar en el proceso a su amor no correspondido, debía avanzar y si se quedaba no lo haría; como paso para que al final accediera, eso es fácil de preguntarse y saber. Todo fue gracias a las platicas que tuvo con su prima, su amiga, y el hermano de cierto castaño, todos le aconsejaron que tomara el camino que ella quisiera (bueno así como que tengas opción no mucho, con esa prima y ese hermano mayor).

Terminaba de revisar todo y que no le faltase nada, su vuelo salia esa misma noche para llegar allá por la noche, ironía pero asi es el tiempo en diferentes lugares del mundo. Debia estar por lo menos en tres días como tal en la univesidad alla.

La familia abajo solo esperaba aque bajase para llevarla al aeropuerto y despedirse de ella, se encontraba el rubio, tan apatico como siempre y satisfecho, igual que la prima querida, solo que esta estaba abrazada de cierto castaño. Llegando el la miro y ella le tendio los brazos para que captara la indirecta y eso hizo, le era gratificante, saber que ella tenia ese derecho y feliz de saber que su prima no seria un problema ya no mas en adelante.

➖No entiendo porque no puedo estar feliz por ella-oliendo su aroma dulce de su cabello.-Es malo sentirme asi.

➖Claro que no-con sus mejillas sonrosadas-Es normal Eren. Mi prima y tu era unidos, son familia aunque haya pasado lo que paso. Y piensa que es lo mejor para ella, debe demostrarse a ella misma que puede salir adelante y siempre estaras para ella, si asi lo quiere.

➖Levi-se separo y le dio un beso de piquito en la boca.

Eso la sorprendió mucho y mas porque en realidad tenia que hacerse la sorprendida, al ver a su prima bajar y como abrio los ojos, tanto ella y su prima. La azabache sintió como algo se rompía en su interior, más de lo que estaba destrozado y al verlos se quedo de piedra.

➖Levi, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-como no la había visto, se le hizo facil.

➖Y-Yo...no se que decir-con su rubor y fingiendo verla-M-Mika...

El castaño volteo a verla y separándose un poco.

➖Mikasa te estan esperando-serio y con su tono triste.

➖Podemos hablar Levi-con una actitud sombria-A solas.

Y asi se fue el castaño dándoles privacidad y ambas primas en silencio.

➖Mika yo puedo explicarlo.-acercándose a ella.-No es...

➖Sabes Levi, te quiero mucho-abrazándola.- Por eso debo pedirte un favor.

➖¿Un favor?-confundida.

➖Por el beso que Eren te dio hace un momento-con gran dolor en su interior.-Quiero que tu seas la persona con la que Eren pase el resto de su vida. ¡Quiero que seas su novia y lo hagas feliz, les des una familia y un futuro!.

➖M-Mika pero porque me dices esto-feliz por dentro.-¡Tu estas enomarada de el y eso seria como traicionarte!.

➖¡No lo haras!-separándose y sonriéndole-¡Eres mi prima Levi!. ¡Te quiero y parece ser que Eren se fijo en ti!. Si fuera otra persona no le diria lo mismo que te he dicho. Prometelo entonces. ¡Prometeme que te quedaras con Eren sin importar nada!.

➖Y-Yo...no pu...-interrumpida.

➖¡Prometelo Levi!-agarrando sus manos y juntándolas con las suyas-¡Por favor prometemelo!.

➖Y-Yo...esta bien-con la mirada gacha y sus mejillas sonrosadas aun-Te lo prometo Mika. ¡Te prometo hacer a Eren feliz, amarlo y darle esa familia que el se merece!.

Salieron todos y separándose ambas, sin que supieran que habia pasado, para simplemente ir saliendo. Un rubio se acerco a ella mientras el castaño ayudaba con sus maletas a subirlas en el auto, y la azabache no podia estar mas feliz por haber ganado.

➖¿Sucedio algo bueno?-con una actitud seria.

➖Si-sin ocultar su felicidad-Ahora si podremos ser cuñados como tal.

➖Luego me cuentas que paso-alejándose por su hermano.

Y asi ella camino hacia al castaño, para abrazarlo, eso llamo la atención de unos padres pero había una persona que solo se resigno a perderlo, y dejarlo ser feliz, no le molestaba que fuese su prima, la queria mucho y sabia que su amor seria correspondido.

Al final terminaría siendo algo bueno para ella.

* * *

**_Bien en este capitulo adelante la ida de Mikasa, no tenia idea de que poner para el convencimiento y al no tener ideas, decidi hacer este capitulo más interesante. Pero hasta yo me sorprendo al leerlo y puse un poco de emocion a esta parte._**

**_En los siguientes capitulos hablare de como es la vida de Mikasa en otra parte y también habra momentos Ereri, que hablara de su relación y una sorpresita más._**

**_Y un agradecimiento por que no pense que seria un exito con esta historia :3 _**


	34. Capitulo 33

**_Lo decimos de este modo y un pequeño recuento de los sucesos hasta ahora._**

**_Mikasa decidió irse a estudiar al extranjero, nada tenia que ver la intervención de ciertas personas,la ayuda de su amiga y el hecho del rechazo del castaño. Antes de irse, desabrió que al castaño le gustaba su prima, y le pidió a Levi, que se quedara con él, y le diera una familia, por si fuese poco terminando dejandolo ir._**

**_Y con este recuento iniciemos el capitulo del día._**

* * *

Llegando a su destino, bajo del taxi que pago y con sus dos maletas y su bolso, para ver el lugar, se quedaría en una residencia hasta que pudiera conseguirse un lugar y con el dinero de su familia, que le enviarían cada semana; decidió que en la mañana buscaría un lugar, para conseguir empleo y ahorrar dinero para sus cosas personales.

Entrando alguien ya la esperaba para enseñarle el lugar y donde se quedaría, mejor dicho cual seria su cuarto.

Fue amable pero no se confiaría.

Y mientras escuchaba las reglas de lugar y comprendía todo lo que le explicaba, empezaba a extrañarlo a todos.

**_Horas antes._**

En el aeropuerto, se despedían de ella, y sus amigos, vinieron, aunque eso fue lo más raro, y su amiga llendo abrazarla de manera calida, con unas lagrimas. El castaño se mantuvo apartado y todo el tiempo agarrado de la mano con la azabache, apesar de que sus padres se dieran cuenta, luego preguntarían.

El llamado del vuelo no se hizo esperar y despidiéndose, se encamino para abordar su vuelo y desapareciendo entre las grandes puertas que se mostraban.

Y empezando a encaminarse, pero tres personitas reconocieron a la novia del castaño y al verla ahí. pensaron mal de su amigo. Los otros solo se preguntaron quien era esa chica que no habían visto jamás en su vida, pero cierto rubio se había ido antes por una emergencia que surgio y contento con los resultados, no se iba a quedar en la farsa de ser feliz por la chica que se había ido al fin.

Asi que sin decir más se separaron y teniendo que arrastrar a cierta castana clara para no decidir ser detective nuevamente. Al rubia estaba intrigada pero luego averiguaría bien las cosas, no era el momento adecuado para interrogatorios.

Y tomando transporte, los vieron irse para subirse ellos al auto y atrás la azabache con el castaño, aún tomados de la mano.

➖Extrañare a Mika-con un sentimiento de nostalgia.

➖Tranquila Karla, ella volvera en algún momento-empezando a avanzar después de arrancar el auto-¿Y bien que hay entre ustedes dos?.

➖Hee?-confundidos y despitados por estar en su mundo viéndose fijamente.

➖Como tu padre pregunto Eren-volteando a verlos-Mika se fue y ahora es momento de decirnos la verdad. ¿Desde hace cuanto salen?.

➖S-Salir-sonrojándose ella.

➖M-Mamá-también sonrojándose.-N-no digas esas cosas...

➖¡Hay Eren!-moviendo la cabeza-Eres nuestro hijo y Levi ahora es de la familia. Si salen no nos oponemos a su relación.

➖Pero nos hubiese gustado que nos los hubiese comentado antes-con un puchero.

Y ellos con sus sonrojo que aún no podían ni verlos.

**_Y regresando a las horas después._**

Desempacaba sus cosas y las iba guardando de poco a poco.

Por suerte tenia una computadora y su celular, tal vez podría contactarse con su amiga, y saber de ella, también llamarle a su familia, en especial a su abuelo, a los Jeager, para avisar que había llegado bien y de paso a su prima.

Tal vez con su prima seria todo diferente. Y entró su compañera de cuarto, con muchas bolsas de frituras y la miro, con comida enla boca.

Ya sabrán quien es verdad, y solo cerro la puerta con el pie al empujarlo, camino y dejo todo en su cama y se volteo a verla, comiéndoselo que tenia en la boca.

➖¡Hola!-tendiéndole la mano limpia ante todo-Soy Sasha Blouse. Y tu debes ser mi nueva compañera de cuarto verdad.

➖Si...un gusto-no la iba a dejar con la mano estirada-Soy Mikasa Ackerman y apenas llegue.

➖Bueno Mikasa-sonriente-¡Bienvenida y espero que nos llevemos bien!.


	35. Capitulo 34

**_Cuatro años después._**

Sin explicación alguna diremos que cierta chica se empezo a llevar bien su compañera de cuarto apesar de que aveces la sacaba de quicio cuando se ponia en plan de chica patata, como le decían todos. Y desde entonces había veces que extrañaba a todos, a su familia, que eran los Jeager, apesar de contar con su abuelo, para las buenas y las malas, a su mejor amiga, apesar de todo, extrañaba sus consejos y extrañaba a cierto castaño.

En esos dos años, su compañera se había vuelto importante en su vida al igual que sus conocidos, como su novio aunque aun no entendía como se había fijado en un chico que tenia la cabeza rapada todo el tiempo (Connie), pero eso era antes, de darse cuenta de que ese chico la conocía mejor que nadie y siempre ha estado con ella a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas, y ambos se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos, gracias a ella.

No quería que cometiera su mismo error, y su miedo fuera más fuerte y tarde para estar con el.

Al igual que conoció a un chico, era lindo y amable, de cabellos rubios (creo que se escribe Farlan o Furlan) pero no funciono, aunque trato de corresponder al iniciar un noviasgo, no pudo y terminaron, sabe que el ahora tiene una prometida y se van a casar pronto, es una chica peliroja y sus actitudes le recuerdan al castaño cuando era mas chico.

Y por ahora no había conocido a nadie más, apesar de que su nueva amiga le recomendara que saliera con alguien lindo o lo pasara bien, aunque sea una noche loca.

Muchas veces se negaba por lo mismo.

Y en esos momentos la palabras de su amiga un día antes de irse las recordo bien:

_➖"No importa cuanto quieras olvidarlo, si solo huyes te daras cuenta de que estas equivocada, Aveces los sentimientos del corazon son más fuertes que el solo razonar y pensar"_

Gran ayuda su amiga y ahora estaba indecisa.

Aveces se preguntaba si había sido bueno decirle eso a su prima.

Literalmente la obligo a prometerlo y no sabia bien si su prima llegaría a conocerlo o quererlo, se estaba arrepintiendo de esa acción. De su comportamiento, ni siquiera sabia si su prima correspondería a los sentimientos del castaño, si lo iba a amar o iba a fingir por una tonta promesa, tal vez se llevaran bien pero no era los mismo estar enamorada a una amistad y lo sabia mejor que nada.

Y por eso la había contactado para que viniera a verla apesar de todo y accedió aunque en el tono de su voz se oía algo rara, como cansada y agetreada (7w7) y no sabia bien que pensar ahora.

Estaba esperando en un restaurante, ya era tarde y venia cansada también, su prima ya habia venido antes y conocia el lugar; este lugar era muy exclusivo y vino con un abrigo caro, su abuelo se lo compro y se lo envió como un regalo.

No tardo en aparecer una azabache y la vio sentada,se iba acercando pero con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

**_Bien aquí tenemos la actualización del dia ^^_**


	36. Capitulo 35

El dia no pudo haber sido más glorioso para una azabache y tan feliz, se sento una vez llegado y tranquilamente se dispuso a ver a su prima.

➖Y para que me necesitabas con tanta urgencia Mika-mirándola a los ojos.

➖Levi...creo que yo...no debo pedirte ...como te lo digo-pensando en no ser tan cruel con ella y arruinarlo.

➖¿Decirme que?-usando ahora el tono frio.-No estoy para bromas tuyas Mika. Vine porque era urgente y espero que no sea algo estupido.

➖Esta bien-suspiro-No debi pedirte que me prometieras quedarte con Eren. No debi hacerlo, fui una tonta y ...

➖Espera un segundo.-su semblante se volvió frio-Me pides que viaje desde lejos, para venir a verte, pensando yo que seria algo bueno y ahora me estas diciendo que debo dejar a Eren, porque no debi prometerlo. Es eso lo que me estas pidiendo.

➖¡Si Levi!-actuando seria.

➖¿Porque?-curiosa.

➖Fue egoísta de mi parte decirte ese tipo de cosas-mirando a otro lado.-Y ahora no creo que tu seas lo suficientemente buena para Eren.

El silencio se hizo en ambas y tras lo que dijo, saco de sus casilas a la prima buena, porque ahora dejaría de fingir.

➖Sabes Mikasa, si eso era todo lo interesante que me ibas a decir-sin fingir.-Ahorratelo en decirmelo de nuevo. ¡No pienso dejar a Eren por nada del mundo!.

➖Un momento Levi.-volviendo la mirada a ella.-¡Te estoy diciendo que no eres la indicada para Eren!. Creí que lo eras. ¡Pero te obligue a cumplir una tonta promesa y por eso estas con el!.

➖Te equivocas-cerro sus ojos por un momento para abrirlos y pensar bien todo lo que diria ahora-La primer vez que lo vi fue el mismo dia que fui a tu casa, apesar de habermelo encontrado en una situación extraña, me cautivo. Era el hombre perfecto para cualquiera, pero pense solo es pasajero. Luego a ti te gustaba y te ayude, no sabia mucho de los sentimientos hacia otras personas y mi mejor amiga aunque estuviese tan loca me ayudo a saberlo.

➖¡Saber que Levi!-curiosa a la vez y deseando no escucharlo igual.

➖¡Me gustaba Eren desde antes de que tu me lo pidieras!-tranquila como si nada.-Pero fingí no saberlo, ni yo lo creía. Paso que yo no sabia de tu rechazo y Eren me invito al parque de diversiones. ¡Fue una cita, donde el me beso por primera vez!. Ahí supe que en realidad no solo me gustaba, no era gustar pasajero,era algo mas profundo..

Incrédula no podía creer que eso hubiese pasado, sintiéndose traicionada y dolida a la vez.

➖¡E-Entonces te aprovechaste de lo que te pedi!-enojada.-¡Tu solo aprovechaste la oportunidad!.

➖Aun que no me lo hubiese pedido-sin dar marcha atrás.-Yo hubiese salido con Eren sin importar nada. ¡No iba a tener miedo!. ¡No soy una miedosa como tu, que nunca se atrevió a decirle sus sentimiento antes!. Pudiste tener una oportunidad antes pero ahora y desde ese dia jamás la tendrás con el.

➖Eres una maldita...-interrumpida.

➖Cuida tus palabras-callándola con su seriedad reflejado en su rostro-Sabes que desde el dia que te fuiste, los padres de Eren por nuestro comportamiento creían que eramos novios, y nos aceptaban, nos daban su consentimiento para serlo. No solo ellos, también sus amigos, hasta tu amiga la rubiecita...sí Armin, esa chica presentale un hombre que este en sus estándares del hombre ideal y cae igual que una boba. Me llevo bien con ella, es una excelente chica y cuando no esta cerca mi amigo, es seria e inteligente. Pero volviendo al tema de nuestro noviazgo. La verdad no lo eramos del todo y me refiero a que ese dia el me pidio ser su novia y yo acepte más tarde, en una linda cena familiar.

➖¡Si supieran la clase de persona que eres en realidad!-dolida-¿Como pude creer en ti?...solo me utilizaste.

➖¡Ni eso!-mintiendo-¡La verdad no quería traicionarte, pero mis sentimientos por el fueron fuertes!. ¡Cada dia estar con el era lo mas hermoso que pudo haberme pasado!. ¡Mandándonos mensajes!. ¡Llamadas!. ¡Salidas!. ¡Citas!. ¡Quedarnos en casa del otro a comer o dormir!. ¡Ayudarnos mutuamente a estudiar, porque fuimos a la misma universidad, la misma carrera, compitiendo por ver quien era el mejor!. ¡Celebrar nuestras salidas con amigos y en lugares públicos!. ¡Irnos a vivir juntos y acostumbrarnos a una nueva rutina!.

➖¡Quieres que te de un premio!-apunto de llorar.

➖No la verdad no...pero si quieres darmelo tendría ser por otra cosa.-sonriedo descaradamente-¡Creí que al perder mi virginidad seria doloroso, pero no fue así, bueno no mucho!. ¡Te sere honesta, Eren me trato tan delicadamente como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana que pudiese romperse!. ¡Igual que una flor y me hizo sentir tan amada, que en el momento en que fui suya, el dolor dejo de ser importante para mi!. ¡Me entregue a el, una y otra vez, sabiendo que el me amaba!. ¡Siempre que lo hacemos me dice cuanto me ama, cuando me quiere y siempre sale con lo mismo, dejarme embarazada, para tener una excusa y nunca soltarme, ni dejar que sea de alguien mas!.

➖Eso no puede...no lo creo-sollozando y saliendo de ahí.

Ya no podia escuchar más y la azabache se levanto también para ir tras de ella.

La alcanzo justo cuando salia y se pasaba la calle y al agarrarla la jalo para arrastrarla a una parte mas privada.

➖¡Eres una maldita desgraciada!-soltándose -¡Fui una tonta al creer en ti y en tus mentiras!. ¡Igual que todos!. ¡Espero que Eren se de cuenta y te deje!.

➖¡No creo que pase eso Mikasa!-aun sonriendo se acerco y jalándola del abrigo-¡Eren me ama y todos sabes como soy!.¡ No fingo como contigo y el me pidio matrimonio!.

➖¿Como?-sorprendida y queriendo caerse.

➖¡Como escuchaste primita!-actuando como era de verdad y soltándola para verla tambalearse y recargarse cerca de la pared-¡Eren es mi prometido ahora!. ¡Nos vamos a casar dentro de un mes y venia a invitarte, y a enseñarte el anillo que me dio hace un año!.

➖¡Anillo!-mirando en su mano derecha en su dedo anular un anillo con un diamante en forma de rosa.

➖¡Si!. ¡No crees que es lindo Mika!-mostrándoselo de cerca y ella misma admirándolo aún-¡A Eren le costo trabajo encontrarme uno que me quedara a la perfección!. ¡Lo hizo en mi cumpleaños!. ¡Fue mi regalo de navidad!.

* * *

**_¡Y aquí tenemos el capitulo del dia!._**

**_¡La verdad me inspire mucho para hacerlo tan intrigante y ahora que Miksasa sabe la verdad, solo falta la boda y tal vez haga un especial!._**

**_¡Quien sabe! ¡Aun me siento inspirada para terminarla como se debe, no sera tan larga y tal vez ni pase de los cuarenta capitulos, aún no se, todo depende mi mente!._**


	37. Chapter 36--Especial de navidad

_Hace un año._

_En el dia de navidad era algo que cierta persona no le gustaba celebrar, siempre hacían mucho alboroto por nada; su madre con sus regalos fantásticos y caros. Su tio con su humor y chistes malos, mas los regalos que ni ella sabia para que se usaban, o que utilidad podrían tener, no les encontraba sentido._

_Sin olvidar los regalos del abuelo, esos eran los mejores , pero no para ella, porque su abuelo, no le regalaba nada de lo que queria, siempre vestidos, zapatos o joyas, asi era desde pequeña._

_Y desde que empezo a salir con cierto castaño, todo era diferente._

_El dia de navidad y el dia de su cumpleaños, eran un dia tan especial para muchos, para ella fue el dia que nació por error, si su madre hubiese aguantado hasta el siguiente dia, pero tuvo que ser el mero dia, de una fecha tradicionalista y aparte de todo en epoca feliz, donde se reunían la familia completa._

_Desde que inicio su relación no había sido tan malo, el castaño era tan detallista, invitandola a la cena familiar de el. Su familia se volvió loca pero lo aceptaron por ella; aunque todo el dia estuvo pegados a ellos._

_Y se la paso genial y por primera vez alguien celebro su cumpleaños con algo que queria y eso era a su novio._

_Su amiga le daba regalos hasta el siguiente dia, pero no fue la ocasión, la invito su novio y entre risas de los padres de él, su amiga y su novio, fue divertido._

_Y ahora que viven juntos las cosas son diferentes._

_Decidieron invitarlos, tanto a su familia, como la del castaño a una cena familiar, todos reunidos por el dia de navidad, pero aparte su castaño queria celebrar su cumpleaños._

_➖¿Hanji que sucede?-apunto de ponerse su vestido._

_➖Sucede que tengo que desearte-gritandolo y cantandolo-¡Feliz cumpleñaos enana!. ¡Feliz cumpleños a ti!._

_➖Ohhh-riéndose -Sabes que es la quinta vez que me lo dice hoy cantando._

_➖¡En serio!-sorprendida.-¡Maldición llegue tarde!.¿Y que haras hoy?._

_➖Sin contar que tu estas en casa de tu novio-viendo el reloj-Yo solo estare en una cena familiar con la familia de Eren y la mia. No me ha querido decir por que estan importante que esten todos reunidos._

_➖Mmmm-callándose y se escucho como se caía algo-¡Demonios!. ¡Malditas esferas!. Bueno enana te dejo deseandote una feliz navidad y un felicidades por existir amiga._

_➖Idiota-finalizando la llamada._

_Se burlo de esa acción de parte de su loca amiga y dejando su celular aun lado, empezo a terminar de arreglarse, era puntual apesar de que su novio aún no hubiese llegado._

_Horas después._

_Todo listo para que las familias llegaran y empezara la reunión, incomodos los primeros minutos de vida de todos, por tener que convivir y por el simple hecho de que apesar de conocer a la pareja de su hìjos, esto no lo esperaban para nada. El hermano de cierto castaño, la felicito y ella sonriendo, por que al final eran cuñados y complices en alejar a cierta persona del lado de la persona más importante en su vida; las madres su tema de conversación inicial fue apartir de un hola, seguido de comida y recetas familiares, para irse a la politica de las familias, y terminar en quien tenia el mejor hijo, hasta el momento en llegaron al tema de que les parecían unas personas hermosas y fantásticas, sus hijod, pero al revés, adulando al hijo(a) contrario._

_Y terminaron con anectodas y como si fuesen amigas de la vida._

_La cena transcurrió en armonía y en paz, raro en ambas familias por causar algún evento importante, ya sea humillante o trágico. Y no fue el caso esta vez, com un abuelo observaba a su nieta feliz con el castaño, era un chico agradable y por lo que escucho el era amigo de su otra nieta, agradecía tenerlo en la vida de sus nietas presentes, las volvía buenas personas y las cambiaba._

_Y llegando al famoso brindis y felicitaciones para la azabache por su cumpleaños, mas los regalos que le dieron pero faltaba alguien que aún no terminaba de darle sorpresa inicial y su regalo completo y su hermano le paso la cajita al pararse por más vino, discretamente; ya lo sabian las madres por dias antes y sabian a lo que venian y llevándose bien no tenian problemas._

_➖Les agradesco a ver venido y pasar esta navidad y el cumpleños de Levi-sonriéndole a ella en especial.-Por mi parte aun no te doy tu regalo como tal._

_➖Es malo Eren-viendolo a los ojos._

_➖Al contrario y frente a todos te quiero decir-arrodillándose y abriendo la cajita enseñando el hermoso anillo de rosa con el diamante (pasada imagen cap anterior)-¿Levi Ackerman te casarías conmigo?._

_Se quedo sorprendida y al igual que su tio, su abuelo y el padre de paso._

_Con ojitos llorosos se lanzo sobre el en un abrazo._

_➖Si...si acepto casarme contigo-contenta.-E-es el mejor de los regalos..._

_Sin decir más, al salir de su ensoñación por la emocion de cierta personita, lo aceptaron, aunque un tio dificilmente lo procesaba y si su sobrina lo queria asi, no se iba a interponer en absoluto._

_➖"Felicidades"-al unísono todos._

_Y esa navidad fue lago inolvidable para todos._

* * *

**_¡Un poco tarde el especial navideño y por ser también el cumpleaños de Levi (más el de Viktor de yuri on ice ^^) pero llego el capitulo!._**

**_¡Y con esta proposición de matrimonio,me inspire mucho, y espero que les guste!._**


	38. Capitulo 37

Regresando con una chica en mal estado. Aún no se creía, lo que le habían dicho el dia anterior, desde que hablo con su prima, estaba como ida, incrédula, mal y sin contar que distraída.

➖Mikasa-se acerco.-¡Te encuentras bien!.

➖Sasha-la miro.-La verdad no lo estoy. Podrías dejarme sola.

➖E-Esta bien-tomo su bolsa-Ire con Connie a comprar algunas cosas. Volveré antes.

Ya ni le contesto, por eso salió de ahi sin una respuesta clara.

Se hecho a su cama, acostándose de lado y con lagrimas en sus ojos, se abrazo del mismo cojin, preguntándose como pudo ser tan estupida y tonta por haberse confiado de ese modo. Tanto había llegado a querer a su prima y pensando que todo era ciero, para darse cuenta que las cosas no eran como creía, el castaño había tenido razon todo el tiempo, no lo escucho y tomo la opción mas fácil para ella; el había caido también, con la diferencia de haberse enamorado de una persona horrible y si supiera la clase de chica que es todo seria distinto.

Se iba a encargar de hacerle ver la realidad, no importaba como lo haria y en ese momento todo para ella tenia sentido, no iba a rendirse, nunca mas y se enfrentaría a su prima aunque al final alguien saliese perdiendo y sufriendo.

(...)

Miraba su viejo album de fotos hasta que una azabache lo abrazo por detrás con solo una playera encima.

➖¡Levi como te fue ayer con Mikasa!-cerrando el album.

➖N-No tan bien-con tono triste (supuestamente).-Creí que seria diferente. ¡Fui estupida e ingenua!.

➖¿Que sucedió ?-curioso.

➖Lo que sucedió-separándose para sentarse en sus piernas de espaldas contra el-Eren fue...Mikasa me cito para decirme que te dejara. ¡No cree que soy lo suficientemente buena para ti!. ¡Se arrepiente de haberme dado su consentimiento para que salieramos!.

➖¡Levi!-la abrazo por detras-¡No te preocupes!. ¡Si no le gusta, no nos debe afectar a nosotros!.

➖¡Eren!...¡tampoco quiere que nos casemos!-con un aura de deprimencia-¡Se lo conte y me dijo que no iba a cambiar de opinión, haria lo que fuese para eso no pasara!...y creo que aun te ama...me siento como una...

➖¡Nos vamos a casar Levi!-serio-¡Veniste a buscar tu vestido de novia y si es necesario casarnos antes!. ¡Adelantar todo, lo haremos!.

➖¡Eren!-se sorprendió mucho y abrió sus ojos para voltear su rostro y verlo con esa mirada que ella amaba.

➖¡Te amo Levi y no pienso dejarte ir nunca!-hablando con el tono serio-¡No me importa lo que piense, diga o sienta Mikasa!. ¡Mi felicidad es contigo y nadie me la va a arruinar!. ¡Quiero tener una familia contigo solamente y no con nadie mas!.

Feliz solo se volteo para poder abrazarlo.

* * *

**_¡Aquí esta el capitulo del dia ^^!_**


	39. Capitulo 38

Salia algo desepcionada de tienda, desde que decidio dejar la depresión, hacer algo, se había puesto a investigar donde posiblemente estaría su prima, por eso llamo a casa de su abuelo y aún no había vuelto del viaje, también se entero que era cierto lo de la boda en un mes; sabia que estaba aun en la ciudad, lo presentía y debia encontrarla pronto, aún tenian cosas que aclarar y necesitaba pruebas para demostrar quien era en realidad. Sin contar que ni tenia la menor idea de que el castaño estaba en la ciudad con su prima y de paso, la empezaba a odiar poco a poco; asi que camino unos cuantos pasos, sonando su celular, sacándolo de su bolsa y con el telefono en mano, contesto.

➖¡Mikasa!-gritando y alegre.-¡Podrías conseguirme unos dulces. Hay una venta y estan de descuento. Connie no quiere ir por flojera y me harías ese favor!.

➖Estaba bien Sasha-sonrió.

➖¡En serio!-contenta por su tono de voz-Gracias Mikasa. ¡Eres la mejor!.

Asi que apresuro el paso para llegar y alcanzar dulces, porque de seguro al ser ofertas y rebajas, estaria lleno de papas, por sus hijos, o para darse gusto, de personas solteras como ella, que tiene pareja y un bello detalle o simplemente para golozinear. Sin contar que no queria hacer esperar a su amiga y menos si se trataba de comida, la conocía tan bien, y ya sabia que eso era lo único con lo que no te podias meter o moririas en sus manos, y es metafóricamente hablando, no era en serio pero te dejaba con moretones o mordidas, golpes, a algunos, no a todos.

(...)

Por desgracia ya no pudo alcanzar dulces y le termino comprando galletas con helado, y unas cuantas papas, para que no estuviese en depresión, se ponia peor que ella, en ese plan. Saco su celular y llegando a la estación del tren, esperaba a que llegase para irse a casa y marcando el numero, espero a que contestara, hasta escuchar la linea abierta.

➖Sasha-suspiro.-¡No alcance de la venta especial de dulces!.

➖Ya que. ¡Mis dulces!-sollozando.

➖L-Lo siento mucho-apenada.

➖N-No...descuida-su tono cambio.-Es culpa de Connie. Si hubiese ido antes, pero no te preocupes Mikasa, eres una buena amiga y se que hiciste lo imposible. Nos vemos aca y con cuidado te vienes. Ahora debo matar alguien.

Cortándose la llamada, suspiro, y se compadeció del pobre.

* * *

**_¡El capitulo de hoy fue corto y breve para un descanso!._**

**_¡Pobre Connie!.Morir tan joven a manos de su novia loca chica patata...digo Sasha (que la queremos tanto ^^). _**

**_¡Tal vez así sea hasta el gran dia de la boda!. ¡Aún pienso como sera y mejor hago otro descanso para sorprender!._**

**_¡Así que la actualización de dia ^w^_**


	40. Capitulo Especial

**_Esta vez me senti inspirada para escribir algo mas profundo. O tal vez sea un asco, no lo se bien yo...y eso es todo creo._**

* * *

Una vida lejana.

Desde lo profundo de mi ser y alma como puedo seguir despues de ver esto.

La persona a la que protegi por tanto tiempo, velado por ella, cuidado en los momentos dificiles y amado en secreto, simplemente termino en esta nueva vida que se nos concedio, despues de tanto sufrimiento, dolor y perdidas, en un mundo cruel, donde la supervivencia era lo mas importante para muchos.

La ansiada libertad, a costa de tantas vidas, incluyendo la suya, como de muchos camaradas y amigos, conocidos y personas queridas.

Ahora es mejor, ya no hay seres que nos quieren comer o usar su poder para destruir y conquistar, ya no es asi, ahora la gente es la que se encarga nuevamente de matarse entre ella y es preferible eso a lo del pasado. Y en esta vida, naci con los mismos padres, en un lugar agradable y pacifico, llena de amor de nuevo, con la excepcion de que mi apellido era otro, mi nombre intacto, y de nuevo extraño, porque ahora me pregunto quien llama a su propia hija y se asemeja a una casa.

Suena gracioso y agradesco de corazon ya no tener que volver a ser como antes, pero apesar de lo mas lindo y hermoso, me falta esa persona, suena estupido, porque posiblemente no hallas reencarnado o tal vez si.

Me reencontre con amigos, compañeros, capitanes, enemigos, y muchas mas personas que conoci en ese tiempo, pero ni rastros de el. No entendia, porque con todos si pude encontrarme y con el no.

Ahora lo entiendo, la razon era simple.

No lo sabia, ni tampoco me lo imagine en lo absoluto, ni paso por mis pensamientos, ni lo crei nunca y me acusta aun asimilarlo.

Habia una persona que odie por hacerle daño, apesar de ser un superior, un capitan, bueno mi capitan, alguien que llegue admirar y respetar tiempo despues, aprendi mucho de lo que nos enseñaba; descubrimos ser familiares y la sangre llama, pero tambien explicaba nuestro choque en la forma de ser y actuar, pensar.

Y no lo imagine, tras esa fachada, hubo mucho dolor en su interior, el sufria mas que nosotros, y no lo vi. Tampoco que la unica persona en el mundo que logro entrar en su corazon, en su alma; igual que en la mia, fue la kisma persona que nos dio esperanza y una razon para soportar un poco el peso de lo cruel que podia ser la realidad en esa epoca.

Pienso como paso y me doy cuenta que ninguno lo eligio, no elegimos querer y amar a las personas, menos a la que te hace sonrei y llena tu corazon , pensamiento y ensoñaciones. Lo curioso es que podria enojarme pero no puedo, sentirme dolida tampoco, odiarlo ya no es una opcion, ni menos intentar hacer algo, porque no funcionaria dn absoluto.

La persona que amo, la que fue un hermano para mi, mi compañero, a quien ame en secreto, el mismo que me dio razones para vivir y confiar en otros. Esta casado y felixmente enamorado de mi antiguo capitan, mi familiar y la persona que admiro aun; apesar de ser hombres, se nota el amor en ellos y prefiero mil veces no estorbar, por eso decido irme, apesar de haberlo saludado y enterarme de ese modo.

Me despido de ellos, de una forma cariñosa y le alejo, para no volver, estan de vacaciones y menti igual, porque no podia estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, mentira piadosa pero con justificacion; en estos momentos me queda una solo cosa por hacer y es desearles la felicidad del mundo, porque se la merecen,igual que muchos mas, igual que yo y los veo a lo lejos, para despedir estos sentimiento y empezar de cero.

Y veo el cielo mientras me alejo antes de irme.

Igual que en los viejos tiempos, y aentiendo mucho de los sueños de otro y aveces es mejor dejar el pasado atras y entiendo que nunca seria nada tuyo. Ya lo veo, alguien se gano ese lugar y no fui yo, pero no duele, apesar de todo, y ahora a empezar de nuevo y buscar mi felicidad por mi propia cuenta.

* * *

**_Y asi termina este lindo y pequeño pensamiento._**

**_Tal vez no sea el capitulo que esperaban pero en el siguiente como prometido hay boda y un pequeño incidente que cambiara mucho y posiblemente me acerque al final de todo, o no._**

**_Gracias ^^ y disfruten de esta historia._**


	41. Capitulo 39

**_Unos días antes previo a la boda._**

Después de tanto buscar y encontrar la manera de irse y llegar a tiempo para impedir esa boda, sin pensarlo, llegaría de sorpresa, siempre era bueno hacerlo, no debia anunciarse, por eso le arruinaría las cosas a su querida prima traicionera. Debia impedirlo, el castaño no se merecía alguien como ella, no después de saber como era realmente, no podia dejar las cosas así nada más, no por dios; aún lo amaba, era cierto, pero su felicidad era mas importante que la suya y con esa chica, no iba a serlo.

Por eso compro los boletos de avión y dejando una nota a su amiga, se fue al aeropuerto, para poder llegar a tiempo.

(...)

Al haber bajado del avión, e ir por sus cosas, salia del aeropuerto, respirando el aire familiar del lugar, su amiga patata tenia razon en eso, era bueno estar en casa.

Tomo un taxi, llegaría a hospedarse en un hotel, debia averiguar bien donde seria la boda y no causar sospechas.

**_En el supermercado_**.

Ambos comproban cosas, como comida, dulces, bebidas, sin contar la comida chatarra, para pasar un buen dia juntos, debian aprovecharlo, estaban a unos dias de casarse y ninguno había querido fiesta de despedida; habían acordado que saldrían con sus amigos, se quedarían con ellos para disfrutar su último dia como solteros, pero cero alcohol, mujeres desnudas, o hombres, en el caso de la novia.

Suena aburrido, lo sé, pero ninguno de los dos lo queria así; sencilla razon, al castaño no le gustaba beber, si sabia, pero no lo hacias cambiar de idea, y con la azabache si sabia beber moderadamente, pero si tomaba de mas (sin contar las famosas bebidas hechas por Hanji-san que te dejan tumbados y con amnesia) se ponia una borrachera de aquellas, que ni recordaba nada y menos si iba con su amiga la loca.

**_Saliendo del supermercado._**

Iban de lo mas tranquilo los dos, aún estaban a tiempo de contarles a sus familias, la gran sorpresa pero se limitaban solo a pensar.

➖¡Tienes todo Eren!-de lo mas lindo su tono de voz.

➖Si...por cierto vendrá ese chico del peluquín-curioso.

➖¿Erwin?-mirándolo extrañamente..

➖¡Acaso hay otro con un peluquín !-apunto de reírse.

➖~Si vendrá Eren!-sabiendo la bromita-Es uno de los padrinos, y es pareja de Armin, ella me lo confirmo hace una semana como máximo. ¡Algún problema que venga!.

Y se puso nervioso.


	42. Capitulo 40

Extranañamente los dos se hallaban en una situación que los tomó por sorpresa, frente a su casa se hallaban sus madres de los hermoso y lindo con cosas.

Las vieron que los esperaban y podian huir pero las debian enfrentar, ellas casi se habían hecho de todo los preparativos de la boda, de no ser porque agregaron sus votos, y su aportación a su boda, hasta llegaron a enterarse de que su boda la llevaban planeando desde que nacieron.

Y las dejaron entrar, se pusieron comodas, analizando el lugar. Ellos dejaron las compras en la cocica y volviendo se sentaron enfrente de ellas.

➖¿Cuando carajos nos iban a decir?-con un puchero.

➖¡Si no fuera porque ambas fuimos al medico-con enojo y seriedad-y el doctor nos detuviera...nunca lo sabríamos hasta después de la boda!.

➖¡Que tienen que decir en su defensa!-mirándolos seriamente a los dos.

El silencio se instalo en la sala del lugar, dejandolos en blanco y sin saber que decir para safarse ahora, eran sus madre por dios, quien se atrevería a enfrentarse a una madre enojada y molesta. A no ser que seas tan tonto, quieras un castigo o que te peguen con la chancla o el tacon, ya ven que son dos armas mortales, y más si la hace enojar.

**_En el hotel._**

Se hospedo y en su habitación, no desempaco nada, solo venia a eso y ya, aparte debia aun salir a verificar todo, por eso llamo a su amiga.

➖H-Hola-algo nerviosa.

➖Armin, soy Mikasa-tranquilamente sin notar el tono de voz.

➖M-Mika...ahh...eres tu-más relajada de lo usual.-Pense que era...olvidalo. ¡Para que me necesitas ahora!.

➖Mmm-sin convencerse del todo-Bueno...¿donde es la boda de Levi y Eren?.

➖¡No te llego la invitación !-sorprendida.

➖Si...pero mi nueva amiga la tiro por accidente-suspiro mintiendo.-Y bueno no quiero desepcionar a Levi.

➖¡Que raro!-seria-¡Levi dijo que posiblemente no fueras, pero ya no meciono nada mas!.

➖Es que no...bueno no hemos podido hablar y apenas me entere por redes!-nerviosa.-¡Por cierto cuando se enteraron de la boda!.

➖¡El mero dia de año nuevo!-feliz-Nos lo digieron en una reunión. Nos sorprendimos porque eran los hizo un drama de felicidad. Berth se desmayo por culpa de Annie. La encontro besuqueándose con tal Rico y bueno creo eso es todo.

➖¡Ya veo!-más relajada-¡me puedes decir Armin!.

Y asi le seria mas fácil saberlo y planear su jugada.

* * *

**_¡La actualización del dia! ^^_**


	43. Capitulo 41

Desperto y estirándose, boztezo, para voltearse, tomar su telefono y se fijo en la hora del reloj pero increíblemente aún era demasiado temprano, no podía dormir, desde que volvió a su antigua ciudad, al pais donde nació, sin que nadie supiera realmente que había regresado; todo por culpa de su maldita prima.

Si antes la queria, ahora la odiaba.

Y teniendo que volver a cerrar los ojos, debía descansar, como tener fuerzas, para poder tener todo en orden sus pensamientos.

Era extraño en ella, al final en su mente aún sentía que todos los hermosos recuerdos de su niñez, con su madre, eran algo que nunca podría olvidar; con los Jeager, tan amables y cariñosos; brindándole un hogar el castaño y su amistad; su amiga apoyándola desde que la conoció y a su lado, aconsejándola en todo momento de su vida.

Su amor hacia la persona debia ser su amigo y hermano, pero al final de cuentas, en su vida, termino enamorándose de él; amándolo en secreto; sintiendo que su mundo solo giraba entorno a el; teniendo que guardárselo por un miedo razonable, que al final era muy cierto; su rechazo, doliéndole en el corazon y el alma. Ahora sabiendo que se enamoro de su prima; una chica que siempre lo tuvo todo; aún no podia creerlo; porque debia tener todo; una gran familia; el cariño de su madre; de todos los demás; el castaño, ser su amor incondicional; acaso la vida era tan injusta, que le daba todo a los que no lo merecía y debían sufrir las buenas personas.

Su pregunta era la misma siempre: ¿que tenia de especial su prima que no tuviera ella?

Y la respuesta era algo que aún no sabia con exactitud.

Y un recuerdo de pequeña le vino en mente.

* * *

_**Flash Back.**_

_Su madre se encontraba tejiendo un lindo suéter y ella coloreando su dibujo para darselo a su vecina, en agradecimiento._

_➖¡Mami!-curiosa._

_➖¿Que sucede cariño?-dejando de hacer lo suyo para verla._

_➖Resulta que la hija de la señora de la casa azul-mirando su dibujo-se va a casar y me preguntaba algo._

_➖Ya veo-sonrió -¿Y que te preguntas Mika?._

_➖¿Como sabe uno que estas enamorada de esa persona especial?-levantándose para ir a sentarse al lado de su mami._

_➖Mmm-suspiro-No lo sabes en el momento, ni siquiera sabes si esa persona es la indicada. Es algo que sientes con el tiempo. Con pequeñas acciones, actitudes, y demostraciones te das cuenta de es la persona con la que pasarias el resto de tu vida. Sin importar lo que tiene que luchar aveces para estar con esa persona y aún después de estar juntos, debes seguir luchando y no darte por vencido._

_➖No entiendo-confundida._

_➖Jajaja-abrazándola._

_➖¿Que es gracioso?-algo apretujada._

_➖¡Nada!. ¡Nada!.-sonriendo nostálgicamente-¡Lo entenderas algún dia!. ¡Cuando encuentres a esa persona, lo sabras bien!._

**_Fin del Flash Back._**

* * *

Suena irónico cuando uno lo piensa y se da cuenta de lo doloroso que es la realidad, sin contar que ahora entiende a que se refería su madre con eso.

Suena su celular y al revisarlo, observa que es un mensaje de cierta rubia que la anexo a un grupo de wattsapp, solo de chicas, donde empezaron a comentar. Iba a salirse del grupo, pero observo la foto que habían subido y sus mensajes.

**_Hanji:_**

Les dije que lo conseguiría ^w^

(Si quieren verla está en Wattpad)

**_Armin:_**

¡De seguro se metió a hurtadillas 7_7!

**_Petra:_ **

¿Tu crees?. ¡Esta muerta!.

**_Jean:_**

¡Quién diría que se verían tan adorables!

¡Ayyy!...que envidia

**_Berth:_**

Si Levi ve esa foto...

**_Annie:_ **

R.I.P

**_Rico:_**

¡Descanse en paz Hanji Zoe!.

**_Historia:_**

¡Fue un gusto conocerla!...¡fue bueno ser su amiga en tan corto tiempo!.

Tuvo que ver la foto una y otra vez, pensaba que era un sueño y dolia verla, ver como ellos estaban juntos, apesar de ser una mentira grande.

Apago el celular y volvió a intentar dormirse, debia dormir y dejar de pensar en ello.

* * *

**_¡Aqui la actualización de hoy ^^!_**


	44. Capitulo 42

_Miraba la fotografía entre sus manos, tan feliz y contenta._

_Ese dia ambos fueron a un festival, donde se pusieron los trajes que les dieron, para concursar, todo gracias a su amiga; que aún estaba viva, después de ver la publicación y enojarse pero no paso a más, por ser una de sus madrinas; y tan tranquila, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonar del timbre._

_Dejo la foto enmarcada encima del mueble, donde estaban otras mas __(como las que se muestran a continuación)_

_(__**De niña de 8 años**__)_

_**(Un retrato que dibujo el castaño de ella)**_

_**(De su viaje al mar)**_

_**(Dibujado por Jean ^w^)**_

_**(De un dia tan especial que conserva)**_

_Y dejando de lado las lindas fotos de recuerdos, pasamos donde la azabache abrió la puerta, viendo a una rubia con unas cajas y dejándola pasar._

_-¡Mira mas regalos que me llegaron para ti!-sonriendo._

_-¡Gracias Armin!-sonriéndole -Te noto de buenas.¿Paso algo más con Erwin?._

_-¡No!-dejándolas encima de la mesa-¡Aun no pasa nada de nada con el!. ¡Pero si otra cosa!._

_-¿Y que es eso de bueno?-suspirando y mirando las cajas._

_-¡Mika esta en la ciudad!-feliz-¡Va ir a la boda y pidió, disculpas por no contestarte!._

_Se sorprendió y actuando normal frente a la rubia, no iba a dar sospechas; penso en sus motivos y solo sonriendo, "no podia ser más estupida e ingenua", eso pensaba._

_-¡Ohhhh!.¡En serio!-se volteo y contenta-¡Pense que que se había molestado!.¡Me alegra saberlo.!_

_-¡Como crees!-ingenua también -¡Ella va ir y como sorpresa!. ¡No se bien los detalles!._

_-No te preocupes-suspiro-Si vienes es mas que suficiente para mi. Por cierto te dijo donde se quedaba._

_-No pero le pregunto para decirle...-interrumpida._

_-¡No le menciones que me contaste-tranquila-Si es una sorpresa entonces. No hay que arruinarla!._

_-¡Tienes razon!-mirando el reloj-¡Debo irme a recoger mi vestido!. ¡Quede con Annie y Jean!. ¡Lo siento por no quedarme!._

_-¡Ve!-sonriendo-¡Y Armin suerte con Erwin!._

_Se fue sonrojada y la azabache más que relajada, si su prima estaba, se lo facilitaba, ahora debia poner todo en marcha, y armar su ultima jugada de una buena vez por todas._

* * *

_**¡Y el capitulo de el dia de hoy ^^**__!_


	45. Capitulo 43--La boda

**_¡Y después de tanta espera, por fin llega el momento clave que todas(o) esperaban con ansias, el momento que apesar de capitulos anteriores esperaban y al final esto es la deuda que por fin pago!./_**

**_¡Y con esto les dejo la boda que esperaban desde capitulos anteriores!._**

* * *

**_El gran dia llego._**

Era el dia más esperado para todo el mundo y por fin había llegado; la gente invitada a la boda esperaba con ansias y contenta, con gran paciencia, a que llegase el momento de la ceremonia para dar inicio a la gran celebración de dos personas. Tanto amigos, como familiares lo esperaban y unas madres llorosas porque fin se casaban sus bebés, un sueño hecho realidad; años de espera, literalmente desde que sus hijos nacieron, llevaban planeando este gran evento y por fin había rendido frutos la espera.

Nada o nadie podría arruinar el gran momento.

Ese dia muchos deseaban lo mejor a la futura pareja, deseando su felicidad, tanto amigos, como familiares lejanos,; la misma familia feliz por ellos y hasta la gente mas cercana. Pero también habían personas que sentían envidia, molestia, y con ganas de arruinar el momento; algunos lograban arruinar esa felicidad, eso sucedia aveces y otras no, porque la frustración, los dejaba ser infelices.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Si de por si era algo increíble imagínense al novio tan nervioso y a la vez contento de poder casarse con la mujer que tanto amaba; su hermano como amigos, y los amigos de su novio y futura esposa en algunos minuto, se hallaban colocados en sus lugares, al ser los padrinos y deber estar al lado del novio. Había esperado este gran momento, para poder por fin casarse con la mujer que amaba con toda su alma y hoy era ese gran dia, donde por fin ya no solo seria un sueño, si no era real.

➖Hermanito-colocando su mano en su hombro al acercarse.-Me alegro mucho por ti y apesar de habertelo dicho antes. ¡Te lo volvere a decir!. ¡Me alegra saber que este dia te casaras con Levi, y se que ella es la mujer indicada para ti!.

➖Gracias...Zeke..de verdad gracias-sonriéndole.

Y el momento llego, para dar paso a la musica, que empezo a sonar y la gente en sus lugares, levantándose y observando como se habrían las puertas, dando lugar a la entrada de las madrinas, que lucian radiantes y espectacularmente guapas, con sus vestidos tan elegantes, empezando avanzar con sus sonrisas radiantes (este es el vestido que todas usan).

Un vestido hermoso que las hacia lucir mas que hermosas y bellas; el vestido había sido escogido por parte de la novia, al ver que ninguna se decidia por escoger el vestido, y como en esos casos la palabra de la novia vale más que nada, lo aceptaron felices y contentas.

Y afuera esperando el momento para entrar, la novia estaba igual que el novio nerviosa y feliz a la vez, era el dia donde por fin se uniria con el castaño en santo matrimonio, y todo debia salir perfecto, sin ningún error, pero también no sentía ningún remordimiento, tanto que alguien no llegaria a impedirlo; había hecho tanto para que ese dia llegara y su prima no lo iba arruinar.

Como dije antes no sentia remordimiento alguno por su prima, porque al final, apesar de que ambas estaban enamoradas del mismo hombre, era ella la que se casaba.

Y empezando a entrar del brazo de su tio, como su padre, como era la tradición y por razones obvias no podia, su tio la iba a entregar y caminando al son de la marcha nupcial (esta fue la única imagen que encontre que la hacia ver a Levi como mujer7-7 solo que imagínense con el velo enfrente)

Estaba tan hermosa, que toda la gente invitada opinaba lo mismo; su madre como su suegra la ayudaron a arreglarse como ellas mismas habían escogido el vestido, que la hacia lucir tan bella en su gran dia u style="box-sizing: border-box;"(también por la sorpresita que venia en camino) /uy tenia más que fascinado a muchos, la envidia hacia al novio no hizo esperar, por que la azabache lucia tan bella y hermosa.

Y al verse ambos, sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar como la primera vez que se conocieron.

➖Escucha bien esto jovencito-serio y dejando ir a su sobrina-¡Te entrego en este dia a mi sobrina, en lugar de su padre y espero, hablando por el y por la familia, que la hagas feliz y si la lastimas vas a lamentarlo!.

➖¡No se preocupe!-tomándola de la mano-¡Eso jamas pasara!.

Y dando comienzo a la ceremonio.

**_En otro lugar._**

La azabache estaba mas que apurada por llegar y viendo el tiempo, arreglada, guapa y hermosa (no tanto como su prima) confiada y esperando llegar para impedir esa boda, que no debia realizarse y sin saber ella misma que no llegaria al lugar correcto y lo que hiciera seria en vano.

Confiada estaba por la dirección que su amiga le habia enviado, con la hora exacta de la ceremonia; lastima que su prima se halla encargado de eso mismo.

Su amiga nunca le había enviado nada, por una razon.

El dia anterior, todas se habían reunido a la supuesta fiesta de despedida, que fue más una pijamada, y en eso aprovecho su prima para tomar el celular de la rubia, en una distracción, y viendo el mensaje que ella misma le había enviado para que le diera el lugar, ella solo le mando otro, para alejarla el tiempo suficiente y haciéndose pasar por su amiga.

Llegando a la otra iglesia, entrando noto algo raro y no vio a nadie, por eso preguto a una monja que se hallaba y la monja la miro, pensando y recordando algo.

➖Sabe...una mujer vino hace dos dias y me dejo esto-una invitación y una nota.-Me dijo que se la diera a una chica de nombre Mikasa. ¿Esa eres tu?.

➖S-Si soy yo-extrañada.

➖¡Entonces ten jovencita!-amable y llendose.

➖Gracias-la toma y la observo.

Al abrirla y leerla se dio cuenta de la realidad, todo había sido una trampa y leyendo de paso la nota que había aparte.

**_"Tan facil es engañarte Mikasa, no culpes a Armin, ella no lo sabe y espero que llegues a tiempo, la ceremonia ya habra empezado y el reloj corre."_**

Sin perder tiempo aparte de estar molesta, solo tomo un taxi rapido para llegar a tiempo.

(...)

Al llegar a la iglesia correcta, y entrando justo en el momento en que el padre decia las siguiente palabras:

**_"Puede besar a la novia" _**

Y viendo como el castaño, le alzaba el velo, y su prima, se acercaba sonrojada para unirse en un beso tierno y lleno de amor.

Y las madrinas(Jean y Hanji) lanzando flores y la gente levantándose aplaudiendo por la nueva pareja y separándose del beso que se dieron, solo empezaron a caminar a la salida, tomada del brazo de su esposo ahora.

* * *

**_¡Y aquí esta la actualización que esperaban 7w7!._**

**_¡En el siguiente sera el conflicto y la noticia de la sorpresa ^^!._**


	46. Capitulo 44

En la fiesta, todo era celebración y algo de locura, digo en este punto ambas familias le habían invertido mucho para que fuera todo perfecto.

Hay que decir que la feliz pareja de recién casados desde que habían llegado al salón, se la pasaron recibiendo a los invitados, los dos de aquí para allá; la familia de la novia estaba hablando con gente del circulo social; habían venido por ver a la azabache que era la lider de su familia ahora; por otro lado la familia del novio se hallaba con amigos cercanos y otros parientes cercanos, felicitando y enorgulleciéndose del castaño por casarse con una mujer hermosa y de una familia de prestigio.

Sus amigos se hallaban en una mesa sentados, viendo como todo resultaba bien.

➖Estoy tan feliz por la enana-melancólica y llorosa-¡Quien diria que ella se casara y se le quitara lo amargada!.

Le iban a contestar pero por extraña razon un aura oscura se mostraba atras de ella, notando que era la misma novia; ella se dispuso a ir a verlos a todos, para ver como estaban y si no se sentían a gusto, esperaba que ese no fuese el caso. Pero al acercarse y apunto de hablar tenia que hablar su amiga y eso la enojo; ella siempre sabia como sacarla de sus casillas y en ese momento, desde atrás la pateo, sacándola volando y callendo sobre sus amigos que la atraparon para evitar una masacre; si a los dos las agarraron; uno por casi morir en ese momento; a la otra para no ir a asesinarla.

Pero no paso a mayores cuando se levanto la pelicafe y se acerco a abrazarla y esta la queria soltar por su actitud de enfando y berrinche de niña chiquita.

(...)

En cambio una azabache después de presenciar esa escena, salió de la iglesia primero y se dirigió a su auto, para una vez dentro conducir, alejándose del lugar con los ojos llorosos, necesitaba procesar todo lo que había pasado hace un momento atrás, justo cuando ella deseaba que eso no pasara, paso y no pudo hacer nada; la engaño durante cuatro años y ahora que podia hacer algo, también la engaño para tener tiempo y ver esto; todo planeado por ella y se pregunto que iba hacer ahora.

(...)

Hay que decir que lloro por un buen rato y volvió pero para el salón de la fiesta donde noto todo el ambiente de felicidad, le era muy irónico todo cuando esto no debia ser y si supieran la verdad, no habrían venido.

Espero en un lugar alejada de muchas personas; observo al castaño que estaba con su hermano, siendo abrazado y a su lado su tio, aún molestándolo y amenazándolo; por un segundo por el dolor que sentía en lo mas profundo de su ser y de su alma, deseo ser la que se había casado con el, y no su prima; era ella la que tenia que estar ahi recibiendo las felicitaciones; estar a su lado y ser su esposa.

Al estar tan pensativa deseando eso, no noto que su prima la había visto cuando ella se dirigía a ese lugar.

Se acerco y tocando su hombro, volteando a verla.

➖¡Hola Mikasa!-sonriendo.

➖¡Tu!-seria y dolida.

➖Ven-dándosela vuelta.-Vamos hablar en otro lado te parece bien o necesitas que lo hagamos aquí donde puedan vernos.

➖¡Serviría de algo!-con un tono de odio y desprecio.

➖¡La verdad no!-caminando hacia afuera del lugar.

(...)

Ya fuera ambas se miraron; una triunfal y la otra resignada al dolor.

➖¡Felicidades por ser ahora la esposa de Eren!-con ironía.

➖¡Gracias!-tan relajada-¡No pense que llegaras tarde. Te di el tiempo suficiente para que llegaras y mira no paso!.

➖¡Tal vez no estarías con esta gran sonrisa y menos ser la esposa de Eren!-suspirando.-Si no hubieses puesto esa trampa...

➖Debiste quedarte allá y no intentar nada-cambiando su semblante a uno mas serio-¡Creíste ganarme alguna vez!. Si fue asi dejame decirte que jamás en tus más remotos sueños pasaria. Mejores personas y hablo de mujeres menos ingenuas lo han intentado y han perdido la lucha sin antes comenzarla.

➖En serio. No me sorprende ahora-solo aclararía algo de una vez por todas-¿Dime porque me odias?. Yo no te conocía, menos sabia de ti. Algo que tu si y no entiendo porque hacerte pasar y fingir para acercarte a mi.

➖¿Quieres saberlo?-cruzándose de brazos.-Cuando supe que existías me sorprendí, pero, en cambio mi abuelo se mantenía tan distante de mi, y una vez lo vi hablando con una persona y su mirada no era como la que yo conocía. No. El se preocupaba todo el maldito tiempo por ti y queria que estuviese cerca, solo por ser la hija de su hijo muerto.

➖¿De que hablas?-confundida.

➖¡Hablo de que tu maldita madre resultaba ser una metirosa, embustera y era una cualquiera!-con odio al decirlo- ¡Antes los Ackerman eran una familia muy unida y amorosa pero eso cambio cuando tu madre apareció; se hizo amiga de mi madre, era tan amorosa con mi tio, pero eso basta no!. ¡Simplemente rompió esa amistad cuando se metió con otro hombre cuando estaba con mi tio y luego resulto embarazada de ti!. ¡Que conveniente!. ¡Se peleo mi tio con la familia por defenderla y para que, para que al final el dia que naciste, el muriera en un maldito accidente!.

➖¡No te permitire que hables mal de mi madre!-enojada-eso no tien...

➖¡Ese maldito dia mi padre murió con mi tio!-sacando su enojo-¡Todo por que ambos regresaban de un viaje!¡Tu madre entro en labor de parto y de camino al hospital tuvieron el accidente. Ellos murieron por tu culpa y la de tu madre!. ¡Mi familia perdió ese dia mucho!. ¡El dolor de mi abuelo, de mi madre y de mi tio Kenny; el hecho de que jamás conociera a mi tio y a mi padre; que mi abuelo se preocupara por ti por ser su nieta y la hija de mi tio!.

No sabia que decirle pero no podia permitir que la culpara.

➖¡Yo no tengo la culpa de nada!. Y si esta es tu venganza contra mi de algo que nunca hice. ¡Te dire que dejes a Eren fuera de esto!-la tomo de los brazos y la empezo a sacudir-No mereces su amor y hare que te deje...

En ese momento, la andaban buscando sus amigos y al verla afuera se acercaron pero al ver a la chica a su lado la pelicafe noto la tensión como a las dos discutiendo y apresuro el paso para detener lo que pudiese pasar.

Igual una rubia; amiga de la infancia de una de ellas, simplemente se acerco también; solo que al llegar escucharon lo ultimo que dijo.

➖¡Estas loca!-safándose y aventándola como gritando-¡Nunca dejare a Eren!. ¡Lo amo demasiado porque es lo único que jamás podrás tener en tu patetica vida!.

➖¡Ya me harte!-le dio una bofetada-¡Quien no se merece el amor de Eren eres tu realmente!.

Con esa acción, corrieron los que venían despacio y ella tocándosela mejilla, se enojo y aventándola, la hizo resbalar y casi caerse pero fue sostenida por dos personas que lograron evitar su caída.

El castaño se dirigia también a ver a sus amigos, pero se encontró con esa escena, se acercó rapido por ver a su esposa alterada y el fue quien la agarro; era suicida, algo que los otros no eran en realidad.

➖¡Levi por favor calmate!-teniendo que usar menos fuerza en su agarre.

➖¡Sueltame Eren!-queriendo safarse-¡Dejame darle su merecido!. ¡Nadie me golpea y menos estoy soltera como otra que mendiga el amor de alguien que nunca en esta vida la va a amar!. ¡Que me sueltes con un demonio!.

➖¡No pienso hacerlo!-hablando con el tono serio-¡Si sigues asi no solo vas a lastimarte también le pasara algo malo a nuestro bebé!.

Eso la hizo detenerse y quedándose quieta; por otro lado sus amigos, que eran los únicos que prestaban atención en ese preciso momento se les quedaron viendo con los ojos abiertos y su shock de lo que dijo; una azabache que se quedo ahi sostenida de las personas que la agarraron y una pelicafe que miro a su amiga.

➖¡Levi tu estas embarazada!-gritándolo fuerte.

* * *

¡**_La actualización del capitulo del dia de hoy!_**


	47. Capitulo 45

**_Y escribiré esto aclarando que por motivos de problemas en que se guardara una parte que tenia parte del conflicto de la pelea que surgió entre Mikasa y Levi y se haya borrado lo voy a poner en el siguiente como un recuento o recuerdo._**

**_¡Siento mucho dejarlo asi 😢y por eso los compensaré con este capitulo!_**

**_Pensé en escribir algo de lemon pero como aún no soy buena y no quiero ser un fiasco o un asco, lo dejaré a su imaginación._**

* * *

**_Un mes después._**

La noticia del embarazo de la azabache, no se hizo esperar; apenas regresando de su luna de miel, sin avisar a nadie de su regreso; decidieron ir a ver primero al padre del castaño; en esos momento hablaba con su hijo mayor de negocios y cuando llegaron, dieron la buena noticia. hay que decir que el hermano estaba contento de saber que seria tio y aparte de la felicidad de ambos; en cambio su padre estaba sorprendido y a la vez su alegría por ambos; el inconveniente fue saber el tiempo de gestación que tenia, era medico, no lo podian culpar y ahí hubo enojo por parte de el.

Costo trabajo convencerlo, y mas por la hermosa forma en que cierta azabache le explico todo y mintiendo de que tenian poco de saber que estaba en cintha.

En cambio con su familia fue lo mas dificil del mundo.

Para empezar el abuelo estaba sorprendido y shockeado; tardamos más de tres horas en tenerlo de vuelta en el mundo presente; el tio más que nada casi se le va a los golpes al pobre castaño, pero luego penso y medito que si lo hacia recibiría una golpiza de parte de su hermana y el odio de su sobrina; lo dejo asi y por la paz deseo lo mejor a ambos y al pequeño que pronto llegaría en camino.

Las madres estaba contentas; desde que se enteraron de esa noticia antes de que fuese la boda, ya tenian todo planeado para el baby shower, también las cosas que comprarían; ya habían hecho citas con los medicos y también tenian los regalos listos; hay que decir que su felicidad era mas que obvia por ser parientes al fin; como dije parecían hermanas que fueron separadas después de nacer; y porque sus hijos estaban casados y ahora serian abuelas.

Y al regresar a su casa los dos decidieron descansar plácidamente o eso creía el castaño.

➖¡Q-Que haces!-sorprendido.

➖Nada-de lo mas normal-Recuerdas Eren que la doctora a la que vimos antes de irnos de luna miel. Nos comento que tener sexo era bueno.

➖S-Si-tragando grueso.

➖¡Creo que necesito que papi le de atención a mami!-con un dulce ronroneo.

El no lo dudo por un solo segundo y sin aviso previo tomo el control de la situación dejando bajo suyo a la azabache que lo miraba mas que deseosa y en un beso, que se dieron, y se fue intensificando, para dar paso a la lujoria y el calor del momento.

**_(ni yo se que carajos escribo xd)_**

(...)

Pasado "eso"...bueno al dia siguiente.

Terminaba de ordenar todo y limpiar un poco, apesar de que la pelinaranja, fuera a su casa como favor y le hacia limpieza, le gustaba hacerlo ella misma, asi no se sentiria extraña; y en medio de eso al acomodar la laptop de su ahora esposo, en el cajón, del escritorio, del estudio que tenian ambos. Encontró una libreta y pensó que era algo importante, pero como siempre la curiosidad le gano, lo revisó y noto que era como un diario o algo, pero de su amado esposo y en el momento de alzarla, se callo algo y al recogerlo se puso roja a mas no poder.

Era una fotografía de ella, donde se mostraba con un hermoso kimono h se veía muy sexy.

Y guardándola de nuevo, en la libreta, misma que guardo en el cajón y saliendo de ahí. No creía que el guardara esa fotografía vergonzosa que se tomó, por hacerle un favor de una apuesta que perdió con su amiga (Hanji-san ^w^).

Y como tocaron el timbre, tuvo que dejar su vergüenza de lado y llendo abrir era nada más ni nada menos que su amiga que venia con un castaña (Jean ^^), la pelinaranja (la misma Petra)y una rubia (Annie no Armin)/u que entraron como si estuvieran en su casa y no les dijo nada porque al final se merecían una explicación que nunca dio por irse como si nada.

➖Antes que nada que las trae por aquí -se hacia la que no sabia.

Como las tres se sentaron para convesar animadamente aunque la azabache se sento en el pozabrazos y las miro.

La miraron y aunque si tenian sus dudas de muchas cosas, las cuales fueron aclaradas por ella misma y se sorprendieron mucho; como que mintiera alegando que su prima aún amaba al castaño (que eso si era cierto) y por eso su pelea; contó la promesa que le hizo jurar y cumplir apesar de estar ella misma enamorada de su ahora esposo; su ida por su vestido y lo que paso, antes de saber sobre su embarazo.

➖¡No lo puedo creer!-se levantó indignada y molesta-Como tuvo el descaro de pedirte algo asi...que lo juraras y...que creía que pasaria...por eso la...¡hayyyy!.

➖¡Jean calmate!-la sentó de nuevo-No era de esperarse ese comportamiento. Pero tienes razon y pensar que ame a Mikasa...me alegro haber conocido a Rico si no...estaria igual que ella.

➖Entiendo sus motivos pero se paso en serio-seria su amiga-Y cambiando ese tema. ¿Como te la pasaste en tu luna de miel?.

➖En realidad vinieron a saber esos detalles-mirándoles fijamente-o quieren saber cuanto tiempo tengo de embarazo.

➖¡Ambas!-al unísono las tres.

➖Tengo cuatro meses cumplidos-aún lado estaba su bolsa, que tomo para sacar unas fotos ya reveladas y lánzaselas en la mesita del centro.-Como pueden ver nos fue bien. Mi tio se lucio con el pago de la boda como mi abuelo y Grisha-san, pero el hermano de Eren nos pago todo el viaje a Bali(Indonesia)

Y con sus miradas de sorpresa y felicidad a la vez.

Mientras un castaño regresaba acosado de otras personitas que lo vieron comprando en el supermercado y lo siguieron para preguntarle lo mismo y ya todos debian dar la misma explicación que ella dio.

* * *

**_¡Y aquí la actualización del dia!._**


	48. Capitulo 46

**_Siete años después._**

Regresando del viaje, o mejor dicho de su luna de miel, ambos entraron a su nueva casa, donde vivirían apartir de ahora como una pareja de recién casados y un matrimonio que prosperaría muchos años o eso se supone que será.

Entrando a su recamara, el fue a darse un baño, dejandola sola y ella solo empezaba a desempacar sus cosas; se sentía tan fatal y más no fue como creyó que seria; su esposo se sentía más que feliz, porque para el fue único y hermoso; y ella aún asimilaba el hecho de que era una mujer casada, con un buen hombre que durante cinco años estuvo con ella apoyándola en las buenas como en las malas, que nunca la dejo sola apesar de su depresión que aveces le daba y esperando que aceptara su propuesta.

Y eso la lleva a recordar como es que lo conoció pero también a recordar lo horrible de ese dia donde al final termino perdiendo mucho.

* * *

**_Hace siete años atras._**

Durante cierta boda, cuando logro pararse y viendo como el castaño se alejaba llevándose a su prima de ahi, sin dar ninguna explicación, dejandolos con la duda y la sorpresa.

Como debia aclarar ciertas cosas fue tras de ellos, ignorando los gritos de desesperación de su amiga rubia; como pudo los alcanzó en el momento en que los dos se iban a ir en un coche y como su prima ya estaba dentro, y pudo jalar al castaño, pero su mirada que le dio no fue la más cálida; era fria y con enojo a la vez.

➖¡No crees Mikasa que ya hiciste demasiado por este dia!-molesto.

➖Eren dejame explicarte...no es como...-interrumpida.

➖¡Explicar que!- gritándole-¡Te vi como sostenías a mi esposa y le decías que no era lo suficientemente buena para mi y la cachetada que le metiste!. ¿Que hubiese pasado si no intervengo y detengo a Levi antes de que se te lanzara encima?. En su estado es malo y si perdiera al bebe.¡No me lo puedo imaginar!.

➖¡Eren no entiendes!-desperada por hacerle ver.

➖Entender... ¡Entiendo que eres una egoísta !-con su mirada severa-¡No te importa lo que le pase a los demás, solamente lo que a ti te pase y nada mas que tu!. Durante estos años creí que podia ser un buen amigo, y hacerte ver que había personas que se preocupaban por ti, pero para ti solamente yo podia ayudarte y por eso tu maldita obsesión conmigo...

➖¿Obsesión?-lo miro con sorpresa por ver que estaba cegado-¡Yo no pedi enamorarme de ti!. ¡Tampoco pedi sentir eso!.¡Menos seguir enamorada!. ¡Por eso me fui!.¡Para olvidarte y ver que podia superarlos!. ¡Pero me equivoque en algo y eso fue confiar en la persona equivocada para que tu fueras feliz!.

➖¡A Levi la amo y nunca la dejare!-calmándose-¡Me lo acabas de decir, aún sigues enamorada de mi y te duele saber que yo me enamore de tu prima!. ¡Que ella se enamorara de mi!. ¡Que nunca pude amarte a ti y ella no pudo evitar sentir eso por mi!.

➖¡Eso no es verdad!-gritando y con lágrimas escurriéndole por las mejillas.

➖¡Si lo es!-ya no tenia caso seguir-¡Me acabo de casar con la mujer con la que llevo saliendo por cuatro años!. ¡La mujer que me hace feliz cada dia y me enamora más de ella, con todo lo que hace, su forma de hablar y comportarse, la forma en que me lo demuestra!. ¡Y ahora se va a convertir en la madre de mi hijo que lleva en su vientre!. ¡Y con lo que hiciste hoy Mikasa me desepcionaste de verdad!.¡Ya ni te puedo considerar mi amiga, casi acabas hoy...y digo casi porque por fortuna no paso a mayores!.

➖A-Acabar...c-con...q-que E-Eren-dolida y queriendo calmar sus sollozos que ya no podia controlar más porque cada palabra era una apuñalada para ella en su corazon.

➖¡Si por defenderte le hubieses dado un mal golpe no solo matarías la vida de un inocente si no que también atentarías con la vida de la mujer que amo!-sin más que decir se metió al auto y una vez dentro el chofer condujo.

Ese dia los vio alejarse y ya no pudo más que llorar y su amiga se la llevo de ahí.

(...)

Después de saber que su prima había ganado; su amiga la miraba con lastima y no la podia ayudar porque pensaba que había hecho todo eso por celos y por despecho, decidió irse y volver donde podia contar con una persona (osea Sasha) ahora que era la mala del cuento y no podría demostrar lo contrario, decidió que era lo mejor para su vida.

Una vez regresando le contó todo y su amiga la abrazo para darle a enteder que con gente como su prima nunca podría lograr nada y eso lo sabia porque su novio (Connie) en su familia había pasado lo mismo; ese mismo dia el novio de ella le contó como fue las cosas con su tio y que perdió y ella se sintió mal, pero por eso comprendió mejor su situación actual y su posición.

Durante dos años le costo trabajo salir adelante, la herida estaba ahi y era una herida que jamás sanaría; pasaron muchas cosas y una de esas fue su abuelo; había muerto y no pudo asistir al funeral. Su tia le mando fotos de como lucia su prima embarazada, la ecografía del bebé y de cuando nació y la familia feliz que eran ellos; fotos que su propia prima le mandaba por correo de su bebé y de paso de el castaño con su hijo como si nada; su amiga tuvo que quemar los regalos y borrar la fotos de su laptop, por que no era sano para ella.

Rompió conexión y amistad con todos ellos, porque cada dia recibia quejas de su comportamiento con su prima y la frase de siempre:

**_"Lograste superar a Eren o sigues empeñada en arruinar su felicidad"_**

Por eso decidió romper conexión con ellos y con su propia familia de una buena por todas; con su amiga sucedió lo mismo al notar que se había hecho muy cercana a su prima y aparte se había casado con uno de los amigos de ella, y no le había avisado para nada, ni pedido ningún consejo, y eso paso por las redes sociales y su publicación donde la felicitaban.

(...)

Y en ese tiempo dificil, conoció a su marido.

Eran solo compañeros de trabajo y en el proceso,a él le llamo la atención de su mirada triste y apesar de que ella a veces lo trataba peor que a la basura misma, su empeño y determinación en acercarse, logro avances. Su amiga le aconsejaba que lo que necesitaba en su vida era un cambio nuevo tanto de imagen como en conocer a más personas para olvidar por unos momentos su pasado tormentoso y que mejor opción que salir con alguien que la apreciaba y ese alguien fue ese chico que siempre se la pasaba pendiente de ella.

Pero que sin saberlo, se volvería amigo de cierto castaño, por los negocios que los haria conocerse sin saber nada de lo que pasaba.

**_(Y el nombre de el será Jonathan, fue el primero que se me ocurrió y sera él, no juzguen)_**


	49. Capitulo 47

Apesar de las dificultades había ella misma decidido darle una oportunidad; siguió el consejo de su amiga, omitiendo lo relacionado con su pequeño pasado y amor no correspondido.

Las primeras citas resultaron bien y tranquilas, por esos momentos se olvidaba de cierto castaño, y empezaba de cero. Las que les siguieron fueron mas interesantes, ya no eran tan tranquilas, eran mas divertidas y la hacia reir por primera vez; alguien que no conocía mucho y poco a poco se volvió importante en su vida.

Tan importante,que su amiga la felicitaba por su cambio.

Y al final el fue su apoyo moral, emocional y sentimental para salir adelante.

(...)

Y regresando a la realidad.

➖Mikasa-saliendo ya en pijama-Te note extraña cuando te presente a mi colega y amigo.

➖Mmm-lo miro y debía hablar con el aunque mintiendo-Yo...ya conocía a Eren antes y me sorprendio verlo al igual que a su esposa.

➖¡Espera un segundo!-secando su cabello-Me estas diciendo que ya los conocias de antes y nunca mencionaste...

➖¡La unica razon fue porque antes de irme a estudiar a la universidad!-suspiro-¡Solo pensaba en mi futuro y en lo exitoso que seria!. ¡Pero ahí fue donde conoci a mi prima Levi, la esposa de Eren!.

➖¡Asi que es por eso que conoces a Eren!-comprendiendo.

➖¡No!...A Eren ya lo conocía de niño-junto sus manos-Fue cuando murio mi madre. La familia de Eren me acogió en su casa y pase tiempo conviviendo con él . De hecho el fue mi primer amor y me hubiese gustado no haber tenido esos sentimientos.

Se acercó a ella, dejando la toalla tirada en el piso y sentándose a su lado.

➖Sasha me contó que sufriste mucho por eso...nunca me dijo el nombre del chico que te gustaba-su mirada era seria.

➖Yo le pedi a Sasha que no te contara...quería hacerlo yo misma-sonrió nostalgicamente-Te dire que Eren me rechazo, por no sentir nada más que un aprecio hacia a mi, fue también por eso que decidi irme y además el se enamoro de mi prima igual que ella.

➖Mikasa-comprendiendo algunas actitudes de ella ahora.

➖¡Yo fui quien los presento y los unió !-mintiendo-¡Al principio no pense nada mal, ni sabia que ellos se veían a escondidas!. ¡El dia que me fui descubri que se querían y los deje ser felices!. ¡Pero me arrepenti cuatro años después y ellos ya se iban a casar!. ¡Cometi un error en ese tiempo!. ¡No lo había superado del todo y fui egoísta!. ¡Desde ese dia lo único que logre fue el odio de Eren y de mi prima su rencor!.

➖¡Oye!-solo alzo su menton y la obligo a que volteara a verlo-¡No es tu culpa!. Ya paso tiempo y tal vez puedas arreglar las cosas. Que te parece este fin de semana.

➖No entiendo-sin comprender nada de nada.

➖Nos fuimos por casi medio año por nuestar luna de miel-sonriendole-Y me entere durante el vuelo que nos invitaron a una fiesta en honor al nacimiento de su hijo. ¡Eren nos invito y ahí aprovecharías para disculparte!.

Se sorprendió tanto que no sabia bien si ir pero tampoco decepcionaría a su esposo ahora; tenia una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con el castaño, aunque solo recuperara su amistad o creara un lazo pequeño y ya no le importaba su prima, ni loque le hiciera; hace años gano y no era una amenaza para ella, ahora que estaba casada con alguien que valia la pena, aunque en el fondo solo le tuviera un aprecio y no pudiera corresponderle al cien por ciento.

* * *

**_¡Y bueno eso es todo por el capitulo de hoy ^w^_**


	50. Epílogo

**_En la fiesta._**

Habían asistido a la fiesta en la mansión de la familia Ackerman, trayendo un presente con ellos y saludando a los presentes; caras viejas pero conocidas; saludo a su familia que eran su tia y su tio, eran hipocritas y lo sabia bien ella; disimularon para no crear sospechas ante su esposo, aunque en el fondo se murieran por hacer eso; saludo también a la familia de el castaño. La abrazaron, por fin podían verla después de años de no verla y aunque nunca perdieron el contacto era algo que los alegraba; el hermano maso menos la recibió pero debia simular bien o seria sospechoso en ese momento.

Conoció a sus sobrinos en el proceso bajo la mirada de aquellas ex amigas, no le importaba ya nada de lo que pensaran; eran lindos y hermosos sus sobrinos apesar de la situación.

El castaño se acerco a ella para hablar.

➖¿Como has estado Mikasa?-curioso.

➖¡Bien Eren!-suspiro para tener que mentir-Tus hijos son hermosos...Yo quería disculparme por lo que hice años atrás. Estaba mal y busque ayuda.

➖Sobre eso, quería diculparme yo-algo apenado-Levi me conto que en realidad todo fue un malentendido cuando se vieron y descubrió que un tipo te dijo cosas que no eran ciertas pero como no podia localizarte ya no pudo disculparse tampoco contigo.

➖¡ Ya lo había olvidado!-meneando la cabeza en afirmación de la mentira de su prima apesar de todo-¡Siento no poder haberlo hablado de frente!.¡Me gano el coraje y aun asi no tienes la culpa Eren, estabas en tu derecho y yo lo siento mucho!.

(...)

Un rato estuvieron hablando acompañados de su marido, contento de que se arreglaran las cosas entre ellos.

➖Sabes donde esta Levi, no la he visto-mirandolo-Quiero hablar con ella y diculparme.

➖Creo que esta en el estudio-suspiro-Esto de la fiesta fue idea de su tio y no le pudo decir que no. Auque debe estar tomando un breve momento, lo necesita más que nunca.

➖Entendemos-colocando su mano en su hombro-¡Ve Mikasa!. Nos quedamos aquí para hablar de un tema de negocios.

Los miro y con su consentimiento de ambos fue a buscar a su prima.

(...)

La encontró en realidad en la planta de arriba en la que una vez fuera la habitación de su abuelo ya muerto años atrás. Cuando la azabache se dio cuenta de la presencia de su prima, volteo y la miro seriamente como friamente, pero con la belleza que la caracterizaba.

La miro y noto que apesar del tiempo, sabia ahora que jamás podria competir contra ella y resignada suspiro.

➖Levi me disculpo contigo por mi actitud años atrás -seria.

➖¡Ya hablaste con Eren verdad!-suspiro notando su actitud-Era de esperarse. El te estima demasiado apesar de ese problema. No te pudo odiar y menti pero en relidad me pregunto Mikasa. ¿Como puedes estar casada ahora?.

➖Sencillo-bajando la mirada-Gracias a unas personas que conocí me di cuenta y comprendi que si intentaba seguir peleando contra ti o hacer algo en tu contra saldria perdiendo.

Sonrió un poco pero cambio su actitud.

➖Ya conociste a mis pequeños cierto-se sentó en la orilla de la cama-Al abuelo le hubiese gustado conocer a mi segundo hijo y verte casada.

➖Lo se bien-recargada en la entrada de la puerta-¡No deberías estar abajo con todos los demás!.

➖¡No me gusta estar entre tanta gente a diferencia tuya!-levantándose-¡Pero con Eren a mi lado lo soporto y más por mis hijos!.

No dijo nada más y se quedo ahí para verla que caminaba hacia ella y antes de salir por esa puerta, se detuvo a su lado.

➖¡Tu y yo sabemos que aunque estes casada!-con una sonrisa de maliciosa-¡En el fondo estaras enamorada al igual que yo lo estaré por siempre de Eren!. ¡Y el lo estará de mi!. ¡Después de todo de las dos, yo gane su amor y tu solo te quedaste con su amistad y con alguien que nunca amaras!.

Sin decir mas salio y ella quedándose ahí, miro el piso fijamente y aceptando que tenia razon su prima sin importar cuanto la odie, tenia razon.

Salio de ahí después de darle un ultima mirada al cuarto de abuelo; por lo menos el no tenia que saber de la clase de persona que era su otra nieta y deseaba que nunca lo haya sabido.

Y dejando atrás ese cuarto para volver a la fiista.

Volviendo detrás de su prima y actuando ambas antes sus esposos que las esperaban. Su prima abrazada del castaño mientras veían de forma divertida como sus madres se peleaban por ver quien cargaba al bebé y y su hijo mayor solo molestaba a su tio.

Y ella abrazada de su esposo, sabiendo que por lo menos podría ser feliz de esa forma.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_¡Y llegamos al esperado y aclamado final!._**

**_Me tomo tiempo pero valio la pena y estoy satisfecha con esta historia y con el final fue algo que me llego de momento y no queria desepcionarlas(o)._**

**_¡Y agradezco a las personas que siguieron mi historia desde el inicio y espero volver con otra más emocionante!._**


End file.
